Delfines de amor
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Una pareja de delfines únicos en el mundo, debe conocerse y reproducirse para preservar su especie... ¿Pero quien podría pensar que ellos mismo harían que sus cuidadores se enamorasen? CAP 4. UNA NOCHE PARA NOSOTROS Kenshin
1. Rubí y zafiro

_**DELFINES DE AMOR**_

**Capítulo 1. Rubí y zafiro**

Japón, Tokyo, Oceanográfico de la Reserva Natural, Piscina de los delfines

El movimiento del agua se oía perfectamente en la tranquilidad de aquel estadio, adecuadamente preparado con tres piscinas grandes y comunicadas mediante puentes y puertas sumergidas, que conformaba el lugar de entrenamiento y exhibición de espectáculos acuáticos del Oceanográfico más grande de todo Japón.

Nos acercamos un poco más hacia la piscina central, que es la más grande de todas, con un fondo azul, que hace al agua tintarse de ese color, y hallamos tumbado con las piernas estiradas en el borde de esta, a un hombre…

Una suave brisa que en esos momentos cruzaba por allí, hizo ondear su largo cabello recogido en una coleta baja, a la altura de su nuca, pareciendo una llama de intenso e hipnotizante fuego ardiente de una hoguera, pues el hombre poseía un color rojizo tan hermoso y brillante, que bien podría ser comparado con el fuego…

Inspiró hondamente mientras el viento pasaba junto a él, llenando sus pulmones con ese aire tan puro y fresco con olor a sal, que del mar provenía, cerrando sus ojos para dejarse envolver por completo en la paz que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Repentinamente, un sonido agudo rompió el silencio… un sonido que bien podría interpretarse como un llamado hacia esa persona… y a ese hombre, no le quedó otro remedio que apartarse del mundo tranquilo al que había viajado momentáneamente…

Giró la cabeza, mientras abría sus ojos, dejando ver un hermoso color violeta en ellos… así como una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

- Estoy bien amigo… Tranquilo Battousai…- susurró el pelirrojo al animal que sacaba su cabeza del agua y lo miraba

El joven hombre alargó su brazo y posó su mano sobre la cabeza de ese ejemplar tan especial y único de delfín escarlata… Un magnífico espécimen único en el mundo. Su especie, la de la piel rojiza, estaba extinta salvo por él… Acarició su cabeza dulcemente y con cariño, sobre todo en aquella zona bajo los ojos, que para nosotros sería nuestra mejilla, donde se encontraba labrada con profundos y cicatrizados trazos, que aún conservaban su color rosado, una cicatriz en forma de cruz, provocada por el desgarrador tacto de un arpón de los cazadores furtivos… Él, había sido el único superviviente de una matanza encarnizada y malherido, había llegado a las costas de Tokyo, donde nuestro amigo lo encontró dos años atrás…

El delfín se acercó más a él, dejándose acariciar ahora el hocico y lo invitó a ir junto a él con pequeños golpecitos en su cintura… Chilló un poco emitiendo su tan especial sonido característico y lo apremió a meterse con él en el agua para jugar un poco…

- ¿Qué te ocurre¿Estás juguetón hoy?- le preguntó con ternura- Esta bien… jugaremos un poco…- cedió con una sonrisa

Se puso de pie en el borde azul de la piscina como el cielo de esa tarde, dejando ver lo alto que era y la buena complexión de cuerpo que tenía, estiró un poco piernas y brazos de haber permanecido sentado y se tiró de cabeza a la piscina, junto a su amigo y compañero de aletas…

Al momento, el delfín se sumergió con él y se puso a dar vueltas a su alrededor, feliz de que le prestasen atención… Adoraba demasiado a su cuidador… El joven de cabellos carmesíes sacó rápidamente la cabeza del agua, cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, después de tanto tiempo bajo el agua. Una vez hubo recuperado el aire, buscó con sus ojos violetas al delfín, de nombre Battousai, y cuando lo localizó detrás de él, sonrió, dispuesto a comenzar a jugar.

Abrió sus piernas dentro del agua y esperó pacientemente a que él entendiera, mientras movía ligeramente sus manos hacia él, para aparte de mantenerse a flote en el agua, llamarlo. El animal entendió la señal y rápidamente se apresuró a nadar hacia él, pasando por debajo de sus piernas… Pero en vez de atravesarlas enteramente, antes de sobrepasar su aleta dorsal, aquella tan característica en su lomo, ascendió, haciendo que el muchacho de largos y rojos cabellos quedase sentado sobre él, sin taparle su orificio de respiración, con esta extremidad haciendo de tope en su espalda.

Se sobresaltó un poco, pero en seguida se agarró como pudo a él y sonrió… sinceramente, al joven le encantaba montar encima del lomo del animal… era una sensación tan especial y maravillosa…

- ¿Quieres darme un paseo Battousai?

El delfín pareció entender la pregunta de su entrenador y sencillamente, comenzó a nadar, dando una vuelta a la piscina por el borde… El mamífero acuático estaba contento y disfrutaba tanto como el joven, quien reía y lo alababa, a la vez que le acariciaba suavemente su aleta.

Tan concentrados estaban en un mundo de diversión solo para ellos, que cuando un llamado interrumpió en el estadio, tuvieron que hacer una parada abrupta en el medio de la piscina, consiguiendo que casi se cayese el pelirrojo del lomo del delfín.

- ¡¡Kenshin¡¡Kenshin!!- era una voz de mujer quien gritaba y llamaba, al parecer, a ese joven que jugaba en el agua con su delfín carmesí

El aludido llevó su mirada en la dirección en la que se escuchó el llamado, encontrando en la escalera norte del recinto, a una jovencita de cabellos largos y negros, recogidos fuerte y gentilmente en una larga trenza que caía por su espalda y volaba, asomándose a un lado y a otro, mientras ella se acercaba a la piscina corriendo.

El pelirrojo, llamado Kenshin, según dijo esta chica, permaneció por unos segundos sin moverse, en medio de la piscina, sobre el lomo de su compañero. Pero cuando la vio acercarse cada vez más por el pasillo de las gradas, reaccionó y se bajó de Battousai, para ir al borde de la piscina. El delfín, que dedujo sus intenciones, se adelantó a él y le ofreció agarrarse a su aleta dorsal para ir más rápido, y el gustoso que aceptó.

Una vez en el borde, el animal lo empujó por los pies, usando su cabeza y el joven finalmente salió del agua, sintiendo el frío en su cuerpo a través de su traje de neopreno negro, con algunas partes en naranja fluorescente, con el agua que corría hacia abajo, sobre todo desde su cabello por su espalda.

- ¿Qué sucede Misao¿A qué tanto alboroto?- preguntó extrañado a la joven que lo llamó, quien poseía unos ojos verdes, tan brillantes como las esmeraldas, cuando la tuvo delante

La muchacha morena, que vestía el uniforme blanco y azul del recinto, con el emblema de este bordado en el pecho, lo miró de arriba abajo, viendo todo su cuerpo mojado y como el traje se le pegaba al cuerpo, marcando sus moldeados pectorales y luego dirigió su vista por encima de su hombro hacia el delfín de piel carmesí, quien retozaba en el agua, esperando impaciente para continuar con su juego interrumpido.

- Veo que Battousai hoy tiene mucha energía…- sonrió con una bella sonrisa

El joven Kenshin se volteó hacia la piscina y vio al animal levantando agua con sus dos aletas y haciendo ruidos… parecía como si fuera la risa dulce de un niño feliz…

- Si… hoy solo hemos tenido un espectáculo por la mañana… así que aún energía para dar y regalar… Está muy juguetón…- dijo con tono cariños

Admiraron con sus ojos bien atentos, como el delfín se sumergía hasta el fondo de la piscina y luego subía moviendo su cola hasta la superficie, dando un pequeño salto al salir, expulsando el aire contenido, para renovarlo por otro nuevo, como si de una bocanada se tratase, y volvía a caer al agua, para continuar nadando.

No pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver al animal tan feliz, aunque fuera en cautividad…

- Bueno… pero al menos está contento…

- Si…- asintió también- por cierto¿qué sucede Misao¿Por qué venías tan corriendo y me llamabas así?

- ¡Ah¡Es verdad!- pareció volver a recordar la razón de su carrera hasta allí- Casi lo olvido…- rió por su despiste- Lo que ocurre es que me mandaron un comunicado desde el Instituto de Biología Marina de Kyoto

- ¿Ah si¿Y que decía nuestro amigo Aoshi?- dijo esto último con un tono cómplice, mirando inquisitivamente a Misao

- ¡Kenshin¡No pienses cosas que no son!- le reclamó avergonzada y con un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas, que subió rápidamente a ellas- Es cuestión profesional…

- En ese caso, habla… soy todo oídos…- adoptó una actitud seria, al saber que era cuestión de trabajo y no para hacer de confidente de su pequeña compañera

A su compañera y amiga desde pequeños, Misao Makimachi, le gustaba el profesor y director del Instituto de Biología Marina de Kyoto, Aoshi Shinomori, desde que lo vio la primera vez en la inauguración del Oceanográfico. Además, como trabajaban en colaboración con ellos para las investigaciones de la vida marina y la búsqueda de restos que nos cuentan historias del pasado, a través de los seres que habitan en las fosas abisales, se veían muy a menudo… Aunque sinceramente, no entiende como a una chica tan alegre, hiperactiva y alocada, le puede gustar un tipo tan serio, frío e imponente como Aoshi… además de que es cuatro años mayor que ella… pero en fin, él no se meterá en nada… salvo si ése hace llorar a Misao. Para él, la joven de ojos verdes era como su hermana pequeña… y la defendería de cualquiera que quisiese hacerle daño…

- Bueno, pues acabo de recibir muy buenas noticias para Battousai… y por lo tanto, para ti también…- lo miró con una sonrisa especial, haciéndole suponer, que las noticias que traía, eran muy buenas- ¿Te acuerdas de las últimas pruebas que se le hicieron a nuestros delfines?

- Si… les sacamos un poco de sangre para comprobar si el ADN de nuestras hembras era compatible para la reproducción con la especie de Battousai… pero todas dieron negativo…- recordó con pesar como se sintió al saber los resultados, pues estos decían que si su amigo moría, su especie se extinguiría

Cerró sus puños, apretando fuertemente sus dedos contra la palma de su mano, llegando incluso a clavárselas y escuchando el fuerte crujir de sus nudillos ante su impotencia… como desearía hacer algo por que ese delfín no estuviese solo…

- Pues ahí te equivocas amigo mío…

La revelación provocó que Kenshin levantase repentina y bruscamente la cabeza, pues la había bajado al recordar aquello y mirase confundido y con extrañeza en su rostro a Misao, quien sonreía ampliamente.

- ¿Qué dices Misao?- se escandalizó

- Lo que estás pensando en estos momentos… Aoshi ha encontrado una hembra de una especie de delfín especial, igual que Battousai, que es apta para reproducirse con él…

Tardó unos segundos en procesar la información por su colapsada e inactiva mente, pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo remediar formar lentamente una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios, y finalmente, dar un salto de júbilo, diciendo una exclamación de triunfo.

- ¡¡Pero eso es fantástico Misao!!- la agarró por los hombros, mojándole un poco la prenda con sus manos aún húmedas

- ¿Verdad que sí? Y lo más sorprendente de todo… es que esta hembra también es única en su especie…

- ¿Ah si?- se impresionó

- Si… al igual que Battousai es el único de los Delfines Escarlatas que queda con vida… ella es la única de su especie, los Delfines Marinos o Delfines Zafiros…- le explicó

- Vaya… si que es extraño… pero me alegro entonces por ellos… Ambos podrán restablecer sus respectivas especies…

- Si… aunque Aoshi piensa que quizás esta hembra, sea en realidad la hembra predilecta de esta especie, porque dice que ha encontrado indicios de algunos delfines que juntaban moléculas de ADN de ambas especies…- informó al pelirrojo

- Bueno… tal vez sea posible… pero eso dejémoselo a él y a sus investigaciones…- rió y se dio media vuelta

Corrió de nuevo hacia la piscina y se arrodilló en el borde, acariciando la cabeza que el delfín de piel escarlata sacaba del agua, ansioso por estar con su cuidador.

- ¿Oíste amigo?- le preguntó- ¡¡Vas a tener una compañera!!- gritó emocionado

Battousai pareció comprender el significado de sus palabras, y quiso compartir su alegría. Emitió algunos pequeños sonidos y salpicó agua usando su aleta trasera, empapando de nuevo a Kenshin de pies a cabeza y a la chica solamente en los pies, ya que estaba más lejos del borde que él.

- Parece que le entusiasmó la idea…- se acercó con prudencia, para no acabar empapada como su amigo y se inclinó un poco para sonreírle al delfín

- ¿Y cuándo viene?

- Pues Aoshi me dijo que ya había salido hacia aquí… La trae su hermana, que es su entrenadora y cuidadora desde que fue encontrada en la playa hace dos años… Los furtivos también acabaron con su especie… ¡¡Es que no entiendo como puede haber gente tan desalmada de querer matar a un animal solo por placer o para aprovecharse de ellos en su propio beneficio!!- se exaltó

- Tienes razón Misao… pero te vas del tema…

- ¡Ah! Disculpa… es que no soporto a esos… a esos…- bufó, omitiendo seguramente una maldición o cosa peor hacia ellos- En definitiva, que estaría aquí esta tarde… por eso venía a avisarte… para que estuvieses preparado y algo presentable…- se rió por esto último, viendo las pintas que mostraba el joven: cabello húmedo y desaliñado, cuerpo mojado y de vestimenta, un traje de neopreno ceñido, negro y mojado

- Está bien… ya lo pillo…- cogió la indirecta- me pondré aunque sea el uniforme para recibirlas…

Justo en ese momento, se escucharon unos débiles y sordos pasos en carrera, y seguidamente, un chapoteo provocado por algo que cayese al agua, interrumpieron el silencio en el que se había quedado el pabellón de exhibiciones. Nuestros amigos levantaron inmediatamente la cabeza y buscaron al causante del ruido, incluso Battousai se volteó a buscarlo, intrigado también.

No hallaban nada fuera de lo normal en la vista panorámica que dieron… las piscinas se hallaban en calma y las gradas también… nadie más había entrado… o al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban… hasta que de repente, apreciaron como algo sumergido en el centro de la piscina grande se movía, acercándose al borde donde se encontraban ellos.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la joven

Pero Kenshin no tuvo tiempo de responderle, pues escasos metros antes de llegar junto al borde, aquello comenzaba a emerger del agua… Lo primero que se dejó ver fue una larga cabellera negra como el carbón… un color azabache como el cielo sin luna ni estrellas… recogido en una coleta alta para mayor comodidad en el agua… Lo siguiente fue el rostro y el medio cuerpo de una joven… una joven mujer de fino y bello rostro, con una tez entre blanquecina y morena, y unos labios rosados formando una sonrisa… los ojos permanecían cerrados para impedir que el agua los irritase… Y por último, apareció la figura femenina, poseedora de un bello y esbelto cuerpo, como si estuviera esculpido por los dioses, sentada sobre el lomo de un precioso y singular delfín, que dejaba asomar su aleta dorsal, de un color azul marino resplandeciente… un color como el de los zafiros…

Se había quedado embelesado mirando como se acercaba rápidamente, formando algunas olas en su nado, aquella mujer morena, con un traje de neopreno como el suyo, salvo que poseía trazos azules y no naranjas, que nunca había visto.

Llegó al borde y ayudada por el delfín en el que montaba, subió a este, quedando frente a nuestro pelirrojo, quien ya se había levantado y quedaba casi a la misma altura que ella… él era algo más alto…

Pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que lo hizo quedarse sin palabras… fue el hermoso color que descubrió coloreando las orbes de los ojos de esa enigmática mujer, cuando ella los abrió… azules… pero no un azul cualquiera… era un azul marino muy profundo… un azul oscuro muy brillante en alegría y esperanza… un azul que recordaba a los zafiros…

Se quedó inmóvil y como un tonto allí parado, frente a ella y sin saber que decir…

- Disculpen la entrada… pero sus compañeros me dijeron que meterían directamente a mi amiga en el tanque de agua, y yo no pude resistirme… al ver como ella nadaba hacia esta piscina…- se disculpó, reverenciándose, dejando chorrear al suelo, algo del agua que aún sobraba en su cuerpo

Kenshin quedó aún más extasiado con la melodiosa y dulce voz que entró por sus oídos, saliendo de los labios de ella… Dios, hablaba como si los ángeles estuviesen cantando… ¿Qué es todo esto que de repente sentía? Nunca antes le había pasado… su corazón… latía fuerte y desenfrenado…

- No tienes por qué- se adelantó Misao en responder- Tú debes ser la hermana de Aoshi¿cierto?- dedujo- Y vienes de Kyoto para traer al nuevo delfín que se incorporará a nuestro Delfinario…

- Bueno, si…- asintió- Aoshi me dijo que debíamos enviarla a ella para ayudar a preservar una especie en extinción de delfín… y como soy su entrenadora y cuidadora, pues se decidió mi traslado también a este centro, por lo menos, mientras ella se adapta…- explicó sus razones

- Estoy segura de que nuestro Oceanográfico le encantará…- sonrió la joven de larga trenza

Las risas de las dos mujeres inundaron el pabellón, con su dulce armonía y consiguieron llegar hasta la turbada mente de nuestro pelirrojo, quien permaneció callado todo el rato, solo observando la imagen de esa hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él y que se veía aún más hermosa, si es que se podía, con el reflejo que el sol sacaba a su azabache y húmedo cabello, así como el destello que emanaba de las pequeñas gotas de agua que aún bajaban por su cuerpo…

Las pequeñas carcajadas fueron parando poco a poco y desvaneciéndose de nuevo en el silencio, creando de nuevo un ambiente ligeramente tenso, pero de eso, la alocada joven que el pelirrojo tenía por compañera, se encargó de remediar.

- Bueno… pues veamos a nuestra nueva integrante…- sonrió e invitó con la mirada, a que todos llevasen sus ojos hacia la piscina central, donde se hallaban los dos delfines

Mientras tanto, el delfín de piel carmesí que se hallaba allí, se había quedado también asombrado con lo que de repente había invadido su hábitat… Una hermosa delfín de color azul marino, casi invisible en el agua de aquella piscina… una delfín que el animal no conocía… una delfín que había conseguido atraer su atención y su curiosidad… provocando que cautelosamente se acercase a ella, quien solo lo miraba también, presa del trance que se apoderó de ellos…

Llegó junto a ella y comenzó a examinarla minuciosamente, dando una panorámica alrededor suya, apreciando cada detalle del animal, entre ellos, una pequeña marca encima de la aleta derecha, cual tatuaje, pero que se notaba herida cicatrizada… estaba marcada… esa era una marca hecha por un hierro caliente… una marca de los furtivos…

Battousai quedó asombrado por este descubrimiento en una hembra que no tendría sino sus mismo años de vida o menos y sin saber porque, se acercó a ella, que en ningún momento le quitó la vista de encima y le proporcionó una tierna y dulce caricia con el morro, cual caricia de las manos en las mejillas se tratase…

Fue verdaderamente un espectáculo ver aquello… una hermosa escena que las tres personas en la superficie presenciaron… sorprendidos ellos también, sin saber que decir, solo mirando a los delfines…

- Parece que Battousai ha quedado cautivado por su nueva compañera…- habló inconscientemente el pelirrojo, atrayendo la atención de las dos chicas hacia su persona

Él se sintió observado y apartó sus ojos de la piscina, para ver como aquella mujer que había aparecido de repente, irrumpiendo en el pabellón, lo miraba con aquellos ojos azules como el mar profundo y llenos de intriga y confusión… entonces llegó a la conclusión, de que aún no se había presentado…

- ¡Oh! Disculpe mi descortesía señorita- se excusó- aún no me he presentado…

- ¡Oh! Es cierto, yo tampoco…- recordó ella también- Discúlpenme, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos… Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya, y estaré aquí el tiempo que Kori- giró los ojos hacia el delfín azulado, que ahora examinaba al de color carmesí, haciendo el mismo gesto que el morro, sobre aquella cicatriz en forma de cruz, abrumando tanto al animal como al cuidador- tarde en acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar…- explicó

Una extraña sensación recorrió todo el cuerpo de aquel joven de ojos violetas, nada más escuchó el nombre de ese ángel que se había presentado ante él, con aquella sonrisa encantadora… una sensación nunca antes experimentada… una sensación que lo reconfortaba y hacía latir a su corazón más aprisa que de costumbre… ¿Qué sería todo aquello que había provocado en él esa mujer de cabello azabache?

- Un momento…- interrumpió de repente Misao- ¿Kamiya¿No eres la hermana de Aoshi Shinomori?- se extrañó, al no encontrar similitud entre sus apellidos

- ¡Oh! Eso… es que Aoshi y yo… somos hermanastros…- reveló- Decidimos que cada uno conservaría un apellido para que no nos relacionaran… ya que nuestro padre… es Agente Secreto del gobierno… El conserva el de nuestra madre y yo el de nuestro padre…

- Entiendo…- asintió la joven de ojos esmeraldas- Bueno, pues yo soy Misao Makimachi… bienvenida a bordo- le sonrió

- Gracias…

En ese momento Kenshin reaccionó, pues otra vez se había sumergido en sus pensamientos y se había apartado del mundo… Vio a la joven de nombre Kaoru devolverle la sonrisa a Misao y sin saber porque, a él se le dibujó una en sus labios… Entonces reparó en el hecho de que aún seguía sin presentarse a ella y eso él no lo podía permitir, pues algo había que lo movía a querer decirle todo de él, así como a querer saber todo de ella… pero por alguna extraña razón, de repente se sentía nervioso… no sabía como hablar para causarle buena impresión… y repentinamente encontró su solución…

Se acercó lentamente a ella, hasta quedar justo en frente, atrayendo su atención, provocando que esos ojos tan hermosos lo mirasen solo a él, así como que los labios tan carmesíes y carnosos que poseía se abrieran levemente, señal de sorpresa… encantando a nuestro amigo…

- Déjeme que me presente señorita…- pidió permiso.

Seguidamente, alargó su mano derecha, hasta alcanzar aquello que había sido la inspiración de su presentación… Cogió suavemente la mano de ella, sosteniéndola cuidadosamente sobre la palma de su mano y a acercó a su rostro… llevando a sus labios a depositar con dulzura y delicadeza, un tibio beso, como antaño hiciesen los caballeros de épocas medievales o los samurais con las jóvenes damiselas…

Aquel gesto tan cortés, consiguió sacar un exquisito sonrojo en las mejillas de Kaoru, que él admiró perfectamente, cuando levantó sus ojos del color malva que adquieren las amatistas y volvió a mirarla directamente a los ojos…

- Me llamo Kenshin Himura… y estoy encantado de conocerla…- sonrió- y permítame decirle, tanto a usted como a su amiga Kori… Bienvenidas al Oceanográfico de Tokyo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí está la sorpresa, primer capítulo de "Delfines de amor"

Jeje, bueno… yo es que no puedo estar quieta o que? Pues aquí vuelvo a la carga con otro fic, el cual, aviso ya de antemano… es corto, son solo 6 capítulos, pero es que no pude resistir la tentación, tenía que recompensarlos de algún modo y aquí está…

Bueno, antes de nada decir… que el viaje a Valencia me sirvió de inspiración para este fic, pues se me ocurrió cuando vi el espectáculo de los delfines del Delfinario del Oceanográfico de la Ciudad de las Artes y de las Ciencias de Valencia… y pues, ya sabéis lo que pasa conmigo… como vea, lea o escuche algo que me guste… aquí tenemos una historia nueva jeje

Bueno, repasemos un poco el fic ahora:

Vaya, vaya… aquí encontramos a nuestro amigo Kenshin de cuidador y entrenador de delfines jeje y claro está su delfín tenía que ser especial… nada menos que un delfín en peligro de extinción… y de nombre Battousai jeje… Sinceramente, me dio un poco de pena tener que matar a toda su estirpe con los furtivos y ponerle la cicatriz… pero así se veía la relación -.-U

Vemos también a nuestra querida Kaoru con el mismo trabajo que Kenshin, cuidadora y entrenadora de delfines jeje y como no, tenía que tener algo que la relacionara con Kenshin… su delfín, otro ejemplar en peligro de extinción… A ver, a este le puse Kori, porque es el nombre que sale traducido en el anime, pero hubiera preferido Kaori o incluso Karin, pero entonces… no tiene relación con el manga, aparte de que… me parece a mí, no pega demasiado para un delfín…

Bien, encontramos también a Misao y a Aoshi, aunque no sé sinceramente todavía, si tendrán mucha relevancia, pues como podéis deducir de este primer capítulo y del título, los personajes principales serán los cuatro primeros dichos jeje

Que más decir? Que parece que esto será un flechazo… (será no, es, xd) un amor a primera vista, tanto para los delfines, como para los cuidadores… vamos, creo yo que se puede intuir…

Bien, que les parece la idea? Les gusta? Espero que lo haga, pues esto lo escribo aparte, como reivindicación a la caza furtiva de animales, sobre todo de animales en extinción… Eso es una atrocidad!! NO a la caza de animales en peligro de extinción!!

Vale, no me queda más que decir, salvo que gracias a mi maestro de Biología, por explicarnos también el tema de la genética y así, supe como podía poner la relación entre los delfines

Bien, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, pero que como tengo vacaciones, intentaré traérselos cuanto antes.

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	2. Entrenamiento

_**DELFINES DE AMOR**_

**Capítulo 2. Entrenamiento**

Japón, Tokyo, Oceanográfico de la Reserva Natural, Piscina de entrenamiento

El cielo azul y libre de nube alguna regalaba una espléndida visión de esa amplia cúpula azulada que la concernía, así como un magnífico día para todos… con la luz dorada y cálida del sol, bañando cualquier lugar de esa bella ciudad llamada Tokyo…

- ¡¡Así!! ¡¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien Kaoru!!- se escuchó en medio de la gran piscina central del estadio

Se podía apreciar como había mucha actividad en aquella piscina de agua y como un delfín color carmesí y un joven pelirrojo, que dejaban asomar su cabeza por encima del agua, alababan la hazaña de otro delfín, este, de color azul como los zafiros y de su entrenadora, quien intentaba mantener el equilibrio, de pie, sobre el lomo del animal.

Siguió un poco más con los halagos de su compañero como música de fondo y finalmente se lanzó a un lado, antes de llegar al borde de la piscina, sumergiéndose en el agua. Nadó por debajo del agua y quedó frente a Kenshin, saliendo a la superficie, junto a su compañera de aletas a su lado.

Kenshin quedó embelesado por la belleza de la mujer… hacía ya dos semanas que estaban ensayando para la primera actuación que haría Battousai y Kori y siempre que la veía salir del agua, se quedaba igual y su corazón se aceleraba… El agua al bajar de su rostro y de su cabello tan negro y azabache, recogido en esa cola lo volvían loco, así como el reflejo del sol en sus ojos, cuando los abría y le regalaba la hermosa visión de un océano tan azul como los zafiros… Dios, ¿por qué se siente tan extraño con ella? Y Battousai no se encontraba en una situación muy diferente… no podía evitar quedarse extasiado admirando a su nueva compañera… con la que desde el primer momento, entabló una fuerte amistad, que crecía cada día más y más… Por la noche, adoraba dormir junto a ella…

- ¡Estuviste genial Kaoru!- la felicitó el otro cuidador, al igual que se escucharon los ruiditos del delfín escarlata dirigidos hacia Kori

- Gracias…- sonrió ella, encantando a Kenshin con su radiante sonrisa- pero fue todo gracias a ti, Kenshin… Eres un maestro estupendo…

Las palabras de la joven quedaron grabadas en su mente, resonando durante varios minutos… varios minutos en los que su sangre hirvió por todo su cuerpo, provocando una extraña sensación de gozo extremo que no supo expresar y luego, la sintió agolparse en sus mejillas, con el calor que con ella venía… se había sonrojado y ahora, se sentía nervioso e incapaz de hablarle con normalidad a esa bella mujer de cabello largo y azabache…

De repente se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte y chirriante, que atrajo toda la atención de los integrantes de la piscina, haciéndolos llevar su mirada hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido. Pudieron apreciar como las compuertas que comunicaban las tres piscinas se hallaban subidas y dejaban el paso libre de una a otra…

Los entrenadores y sus delfines se extrañaron por esto, no se esperaban tal acción, pero entonces vieron como una sombra negruzca se acercaba velozmente desde una de las puertas, a ellas, buceando bajo el agua… Seguía avanzando, subiendo hacia la superficie en su carrera, hasta que dejó salir algo a la superficie… una aleta… una aleta dorsal de color grisáceo, que poseía dos marcas de cortadas en ella…

- ¡Oh no!- exclamó el pelirrojo y casi ni tuvo tiempo de echarse a un lado nadando

En cuestión de segundos, el pobre delfín de piel rojiza era apresado por un ejemplar de delfín tradicional, con aquella piel grisácea y brillante y no lo dejaba moverse, pues daba vueltas alrededor de él.

- ¿Qué…qué pasa?- se asombró la joven cuidadora de la delfín marina, mientras miraba aleatoriamente confundida, a su compañero y al delfín que recién apareció en la piscina

- Shura…- fue todo lo que él dijo

Se oyeron unos pasos apresurados acercase a la piscina… una carrera acelerada, que paró en secó justo en el lugar del puente que había entre la piscina central y la primera comenzando por la derecha…

- Lo siento Kenshin… se nos escapó cuando la internamos en la piscina número uno…- habló quien al parecer, había venido corriendo hasta el estadio de entrenamiento

La pareja de entrenadores se volteó a las palabras recién escuchadas, y encontraron a esa joven de ojos verdes cuales esmeraldas y aquella larga y característica trenza de negro cabello cayendo a su espalda, hincada en el puente y mirando a los animales acuáticos.

- Tranquila Misao, no pasa nada… ya sabemos como es Shura con Battousai…- la tranquilizó el joven de ojos violetas, regalándole una sonrisa

Un nuevo sonido se escuchó dentro de aquel estadio compuesto por tres piscinas y cinco gradas, pero esta vez fue un sonido sordo y calmado y no uno fuerte y estruendoso… se podía apreciar como el agua se balanceaba con el viento que de repente cruzó por el lugar y que movió todo a su paso… pero lo que ahora provocaba el movimiento y las olas en el líquido, era algo que entraba lentamente en la piscina por otra de las compuertas abiertas, dejando ver su sombra bajo el agua…

Continuó su avance, ante la mirada de todos los presentes y con la luz del sol como guía, hasta el centro de la piscina… y una vez allí, ascendió a la superficie, dejándose ver por completo… era un magnífico ejemplar de delfín marino, con el color tan oscuro en su piel como el mismo mineral llamado carbón… y tan brillante como si las estrellas se estuviesen reflejando en el cielo nocturno… Dio un salto en el aire, emitiendo su singular sonido y volvió a sumergirse, salpicando un poco de agua en la cara a nuestros dos cuidadores…

- Akira… ¿también estás listo tú?- dijo tiernamente el pelirrojo al animal recién llegado, quien se arrimó a el y le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en su abdomen, cubierto por aquel traje negro de neopreno para mayor comodidad en el agua.

El delfín movió suavemente la cabeza, como asintiendo a la pregunta que el hombre le hizo y eso lo hizo sonreir, al igual que a la joven de ojos azules, que lo observaba atentamente, junto con su amiga Kori, pero ella estaba más atenta de la delfín que no dejaba en paz a Battousai… y la verdad es que el pobre tenía una expresión de cansado…

- Bueno… pues ya que estáis todos… será mejor que empecéis…- sugirió Misao

- ¿Empezar?- se extrañó Kaoru y miró dubitativa al pelirrojo- ¿Empezar con qué?

Kenshin volteó a verla sonriendo dulcemente… una sonrisa un tanto inusual y que consiguió sacar un exquisito sonrojo carmesí en aquellas rosadas mejillas que se apreciaban en la blanquecina piel de la mujer…

- En nuestros espectáculos solemos usar siempre cuatro delfines… dos por cuidador…- comenzó a informarla- y como hemos visto que Kori y tú se compenetran perfectamente… y ya se ha adaptado muy bien a estar aquí… decidimos que participara en el siguiente espectáculo, como ya sabes…- ella asintió, dándole la razón- bien, pues Akira es el otro delfín que está bajo mi cuidado… y Shura será la que esté bajo tu supervisión durante el espectáculo… Así que lo que nosotros debemos comenzar ahora… es el entrenamiento conjunto de los cuatro…- terminó dirigiéndoles una mirada a cada animal marino, cual padre a un hijo, orgulloso de ellos

- Ya veo…- dijo ella comprendiendo lo recién explicado, mientras observaba momentáneamente su cuerpo flotante bajo el agua, a través de la cristalinidad de esta.

Giró sus ojos hacia su izquierda, para mirar como esa delfín tan especial que hace dos años encontrara, la observaba expectante, atenta y silenciosa por la orden que ella le pidiese que acatase… No pudo evitar sonreir… en verdad, le dolería tanto cuando ella tuviera que irse… no quería separarse de Kori… pero mientras, disfrutaría al máximo de todo… además, sentía que había algo más que la obligaba a quedarse… que la llamaba a permanecer en ese lugar tan cálido y acogedor… pero no sabía qué…

- Bueno… ¿Qué dices Kori? ¿Comenzamos hacer nuevos amigos?- le preguntó cariñosamente, mientras le acariciaba tiernamente su cabeza bajo el agua, provocando que la delfín dejara escapar algunos quejidos, cuales risas provocadas por unas cosquillas

Ella sonrió contagiada y luego miró a Kenshin con una mirada aprobatoria… mirada que él comprendió inmediatamente y que se permitió el gusto de admirar como si de una diosa fuese…

- Bien… comencemos pues…- llevó su mirada hacia Battousai, quien ya hacía buen rato que le dedicaba una mirada suplicante de cansancio y ayuda por su situación- ¡¡Battousai!! ¡Ven aquí!- lo llamó

El animal vió las puertas abiertas de su libertad y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir disparado, como alma que lleva el diablo y haciendo gala de su famosa velocidad sobrenatural, atravesando la piscina, para llegar al lado de su amigo Kenshin y los demás…

- ¡¡Wuau amigo!! Creo que esta vez batiste récord de velocidad…- lo felicitó el pelirrojo, acariciándole su limpio, mojado y reluciente lomo, una vez llegó a su lado

El delfín carmesí le dio dos suaves golpecitos en su antebrazo a modo de gracias y después, se permitió el lujo de ver a aquella delfín que le hacía sentir cosas extrañas y por la que no podía dejar de desear protección hacia ella… anhelaba con todo su ser el poder ser su compañero… porque, una cosa es lo que digan los humanos, que ellos debían estar juntos por el bien de su especie, pero otra muy distinta… es lo que te dicte el corazón… y su corazón le decía… que no la dejase ir… que se acercara a ella…

Se acercó despacio a ella… sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos… en un trance del que le sería difícil escapar… el mismo trance en el que se había sumido aquella delfín de piel azulina y lo miraba a él extasiada… Sin perder el contacto visual, rozaron sus aletas… solo fue eso… un roce… uno tímido, podríamos decir, en cuanto a sensaciones humanas… pero para ellos… era todo un mundo… solo la entrada… pues el mundo apareció, cuando ambos se juntaron… y dejaron a sus hocicos darse tiernas caricias…

Las personas allí presentes, no pudieron evitar sonreir como bobalicones… técnicamente, se les caía la baba viendo a esos dos animales profesarse los más puros sentimientos que hay en la tierra… e incluso Akira, el otro delfín macho, pareció sonreírle a su amigo, señal de que estaba feliz por él… pero alguien más vio la escena… y ese alguien para nada estaba contento con lo que sus ojos veían…

- ¡¡Cuidado Kaoru!!- gritó Kenshin alarmado, al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre la joven de ojos azules, abrazándola y apartándola a un lado de la piscina.

Segundos después de que el pelirrojo pusiera a salvo a Kaoru, una sombra negra y rápida, llegaba veloz al lugar donde momentos antes estuviese la mujer, arremetiendo contra el lugar ferozmente.

- ¡¡Shura!! ¡¡Pero que te pasa??- exclamó Misao horrorizada al ver que la delfín había intentado golpear a Kaoru

Pero aún así, el animal de piel grisácea como el cielo en día nublado, no se quedaba quieto… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella… aquella delfín recién llegada a acercarse a su Battousai? Eso no podía permitirlo… Ella llevaba mucho más tiempo y conocía mejor a Battousai… además de que deseaba ser su compañera… pero ella… pero esa… ¿Cómo se atrevía si quiera a tener ese roce con Battousai? Y ya lo que acabó de enfurecer a una Shura loca de celos, fue el descubrir un olor conocido sobre el cuerpo de Kori, quien escondida detrás de Battousai, miraba asustada a Shura y luego a su entrenadora, preocupada por su estado…

Aquello acabó de desbocar toda su furia y se abalanzó peligrosamente sobre Kori, quien asustada, nadó hacia atrás, intentando apartarse… Kori estaba cubierta por el olor de Battousai… pues por las noches, ambos animales dormían juntos y su olor se traspasó a su cuerpo… eso fue lo que desató la furia de esa delfín con tanta energía… el percibir como Kori estaba impregnada con el olor de su Battousai…

- ¡¡KORI!!- gritó Kaoru desesperada, queriendo ir en ayuda de su amiga, pero Kenshin la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos, y se lo impedía

Shura estaba ya muy cerca de la delfín azul zafiro… el choque sería inminente… pero sin embargo… no fue contra Kori contra quien el animal chocó…

- ¡¡BATTOUSAI!!- se alarmó Kenshin, al ver como su amigo carmesí recibía el golpe en lugar de su compañera

Él se había puesto delante de Kori… la había protegido con su cuerpo… había protegido a la que sería su compañera… había echo lo que su cuerpo y su corazón le pedían a gritos, cuando vieron las intenciones de Shura…

Todos se habían quedado muy sorprendidos con el comportamiento de los delfines… primero por el hecho de que Shura atacase a Kaoru y a Kori… y luego el que Battousai interpusiera su cuerpo si pensárselo dos veces para recibir el golpe por Kori… eso si que se llama amor… pero la más sorprendida aquí era la causante de todo aquel alboroto… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Battousai la había protegido? ¿Tanto le importaba una recién llegada? Y lo peor no era eso… lo peor era saber… que había golpeado a alguien muy importante para ella…

- ¡¡Battousai!!- lo volvió a llamar el pelirrojo, al ver que no se movía en el agua- ¡¡Amigo despierta!!- corrió a su lado, nadando, soltando a Kaoru de su abrazo

Kori también estaba muy shockeada… ¡La había protegido! ¡¡Battousai la había protegido!! ¡¡Estaba herido por protegerla!! Nada más se recuperó de la impresión, se acercó nuevamente a él, con expresión afligida, preocupada y culpable… Veía ahí al delfín de piel escarlata y cicatriz con forma de cruz labrada en su piel, flotando en el agua, cual tronco de madera inerte… tenía los ojos cerrados, reprimiendo una expresión de dolor y no reaccionaba… su corazón se encogió y desesperada chilló llamándolo, al tiempo que le daba pequeños empujones con su hocico, intentando que reaccionara…

- ¡Vamos Battousai amigo! ¡Reacciona!- lo llamó desesperado el joven de ojos violetas, intentando animarlo, dándole tiernas pasadas con sus manos sobre su lomo

Mientras tanto, Shura estaba inmóvil… ¡¿Qué había hecho?! Se sentía tan culpable… ¿Cómo miraría ahora a Battousai? Intentó acercarse a disculparse, pero Akira se interpuso y no se lo permitió… La mirada del delfín macho era una reprobatoria… no la dejaría acercarse, bastante había hecho ya…

- ¡Dios! Llamaré a…- pero las palabras de Misao desde el puente quedaron en el aire, pues en ese momento, un ruido la hizo callar

- ¡¡Battousai!!- exclamó el pelirrojo, con un deje de alegría en su voz

El delfín se había movido, respondiendo a las acciones tanto de Kenshin como de Kori y había abierto sus ojos… Costosamente, aún sentía el dolor del golpe… esa Shura si que tenía fuerza hoy… consiguió colocarse debidamente en el agua y sacar su cabeza por encima del nivel de esta… Estaba dolido, pero no había sido para tanto…

- ¡Battousai!- lo volvió a llamar el joven de ojos malvas- ¡Oh amigo! ¡Estás bien! Menudo susto nos diste…

El animal llevó sus ojos al rostro preocupado aún, aunque ya se notaba el alivio en sus ojos, de su cuidador de rojos cabellos y permaneció unos segundos mirándolo fijamente… solo así… entendiéndose por la mirada… Luego de esto, se volteó para encontrarse con aquella delfín hembra por la que se había interpuesto entre un fatídico golpe y ella… estaba bien… no le había pasado nada… la había protegido… ¿y por qué? Porque era lo que él quería… porque él quería que siempre estuviese bien… porque quería hacerle saber… que junto a él, estaría protegida…

Se movió ligeramente, usando su cola para ello, moviéndola bajo el agua y se acercó a Kori, que aún no hacía ningún gesto, después de que él despertase. La miró a los ojos… esos ojos negros turbados… pareciera que hubiera estado reteniendo las lágrimas, si de una persona se tratase… Aquella imagen hizo a su corazón encogerse… él solo quería verla feliz… feliz a su lado, si fuese posible…

La acarició suavemente con su hocico… allí, cerca de esa marca que tan nefastos recuerdos le traía, tanto a él… como a ella… Ambos habían pasado por lo mismo… pero ahora, estaban juntos… y ella se relajó… y se dejó tocar por él… por su salvador…

Un poco fuera de lugar, Kenshin y Kaoru veían la escena que delante de ellos estaba teniendo lugar… la sonrisa que poco a poco se fue abriendo paso en sus labios era radiante y hermosa… Ya está… estaba decidido… Battousai había escogido a su compañera… y, para bien de todos, la elegida había sido esa delfín perteneciente a la raza de los Delfines Zafiros… sería muy cruel separarlos, si no hubiera sido así…

- Bueno… suerte de que la cosa no fue grave…- interrumpió Misao, la tan tierna imagen, consiguiendo la atención de todos- pero esto supone un problema…- su voz se tornó seria

- Tienes razón Misao…- la apoyó el pelirrojo, con una voz igual de grave que denotaba su seriedad ante la situación- si Shura no puede estar con Kori sin que pase esto… no podremos dejar que juntas hagan la actuación… sería muy peligroso…

- Pero… entonces…- intervino por primera vez después de todo el susto, la voz suave, dulce y angelical de esa mujer de ojos azules hipnotizantes, según nuestro pelirrojo

Kenshin percibió la preocupación en su voz y vio la aflicción en su rostro cuando volteó a verla… su sonrisa había desaparecido de repente y agachaba su rostro, mirando de soslayo aleatoriamente a los delfines y a él… Al joven le conmovió aquello que vió… estaba hermosa… un rayo de sol juguetón y travieso se había posado sobre su cuerpo y sacaba bellos destellos, allá donde aún resbalaban algunas gotas de agua circunstanciales y resplandecían preciosos reflejos dorados, en ciertas partes mojadas de su traje y su cabello húmedo… pero el brillo de su flequillo azabache, así, azulado como sus ojos… fue lo que al pelirrojo conquistó en ese momento…

Formando una sonrisa en sus labios y usando sus manos como mecanismo de avance, acortó la poca distancia que lo separaba de Kaoru quedó delante de ella, rozando sus brazos con los propios, percibiendo su fino y esbelto cuerpo cubierto por ese traje negro de neopreno, que tan bien combinaba con su persona y sintiendo el movimiento suave de sus piernas, para mantenerse a flote en el agua… Percibió el sobresalto de la joven cuando sus brazos se rozaron y su sonrisa se amplió aún más, así como su corazón se aceleró… ¿Por qué se sentía así… tan a gusto… tan… completo? Dios, ¿qué le había hecho aquella mujer? ¿Qué hechizo echó sobre él?

Alargó su brazo, casi sin movimiento alguno, sumergido en el agua y lo elevó hasta colocarla delicadamente bajo el mentón de la joven, obligándola a levantarlo y mirarlo a los ojos… obligando a que sus ojos se encontrasen y ambos jóvenes se perdieran en sus miradas…

- No te preocupes…- le habló con voz tierna y suave… con esa voz que sale del corazón- vosotras no tenéis la culpa… Soy yo el que tiene que disculparse… por el comportamiento de nuestra delfín…- esa voz… grave y dulce… firme y solemne… estaba consiguiendo derretir poco a poco a Kaoru… que no podía hacer otra cosa más que escuchar sus palabras y perderse en ese fondo malva que en sus ojos reflejaba tranquilidad y… ¿podría haber algo más?- Lo siento… Ruego tu perdón…- y con osadía, se atrevió a subir su mano hasta su mejilla y acariciarla suavemente, estremeciéndose por completo ante el tacto de seda que poseía en la piel

Ella abrió más sus ojos y su cuerpo se tensó ante el roce… Dios, ¿cómo ese hombre podía tener una piel tan cálida? Quemaba con tan solo un leve contacto… Intentó hablarle… siquiera decir su nombre… pero de repente sentía un nudo en su garganta que impedía el salir de sus palabras y lo único que consiguió fue hacer temblar a su labio inferior, cuando abrió su boca… aunque el gesto enamoró a Kenshin… se veía tan inocente…

- Ejem…- aquel ruido rompió todo el ambiente que se había creado solo para ellos y los obligó a volver al mundo terrenal, a aquella piscina llena de agua a temperatura ideal- siento interrumpir… pero debemos resolver esto hoy… o no nos dará tiempo a prepararnos…- la voz… era la voz alegre de aquella joven de ojos verdes, que había tenido que interrumpirlos, porque esos dos eran capaces de quedarse extasiados mirándose durante todo el día, sin importarles el coger una pulmonía ahí en la piscina

Recién que se dieron cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban… estaban relativamente a escasos centímetros de que sus rostros se juntasen… podían sentir sus respectivos alientos chocando contra sus mejillas… y Kenshin mantenía su mano sobre la mejilla de Kaoru, sin tener intención de apartarla de allí, así como sus ojos del océano hermoso del color de los zafiros por el que andaba naufrago en esos momentos… Se sobresaltaron y se apartaron rápidamente, llevando sus ojos al agua, con un severo sonrojo adornando sus mejillas… de repente, el cuerpo del otro parecía quemar al contacto y solo se atrevían a darse miradas de reojo… a la vez que intentaban poner algo de calma a sus desbocados corazones, que amenazaban por ser escuchados al salirse de su cuerpo… ¿Por qué tenían esas sensaciones tan extrañas y a la vez tan placenteras?

- Di-disculpa…- balbuceo un nervioso Kenshin- Misao tiene razón…- alzó su cabeza hacia la muchacha que aún esperaba alguna solución, de pie, en el puente entre dos de las piscinas- ¿Crees que podamos hacer el espectáculo con Tomoe?

- ¿Con Tomoe?- se sorprendió- Pero ya sabes que está delicada ahora y que tiene por recomendación médica no hacer acciones ni movimientos bruscos- se escandalizó pensando en el estado de quien hablaban

- Si, ya lo sé, yo mismo estuve delante cuando lo comunicaron… pero también sabes que Soujiro dijo que aún podría hacer alguna actuación antes de los tres meses, sin correr riesgos…- le recordó

- Si… ya sé lo que dijo…- dijo con pesadez- bueno, está bien… pero esta será su última actuación… no quiero que pase nada…- sentenció

- De acuerdo- aceptó el joven de los ojos violetas como unas amatistas clareadas

Después de la aceptación por parte de Kenshin, Misao se dio la vuelta, dándole un vuelo muy singular a su larga y negra trenza, que acabó recostada en su espalda nuevamente y se dispuso a salir del puente, para avisar varios de sus compañeros para que se hicieran cargo de Shura, quien seguía abatida a un lado de la piscina, mirando como la pareja de delfines y sus respectivos entrenadores compartían entrañables caricias…

- Bueno amigo…- le habló el cuidador a su delfín carmesí- parece ser, que vuestra primera actuación será… con Akira y Tomoe dentro de dos semanas…

N.A: bien, aquí está el capítulo 2 de "Delfines de amor"

Bueno, aunque tardó un poco, aquí tienen el capítulo 2 de este pequeño fic que recién salió hace unos días jeje

Vaya, vaya la que se armó con Shura no? jeje, hombre, tendría que ponerle algo de acción no es cierto? Y además jeje… aparición estelar también de Akira… es que no quería ponerles a Kenshin y a Kaoru más triángulos amorosos, así que les tocó a los delfines, pero tranquilos, en el siguiente capítulo veréis que pasa aquí y porque puse a Tomoe también así jeje…

Y… vaya, vaya también… Kenshin protegiendo siempre a Kaoru… y Battousai a Kori jeje, pobrecillo, le debió de doler el golpe que le dio Shura… y eso último de Akira impidiendo que pasara… Dios, tendría que verse eso de verdad en unos delfines, en serio…

Aquí ya se nota más el flechazo y la atracción mutua no creéis? Tanto de nuestra pareja preferida, como de los delfines… pero habrá que seguir viendo como evoluciona la cosa…

Bueno, después de repasar el capítulo, los review:

**Esmeraldy** (jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado y bueno… siento el retraso, disculpadme tanto tú como tu amiga… bueno, a ver que te parece esto, aunque el capítulo deja más que claro que nada se interpondrá entre nuestros delfines)

**Gabyhyatt** (jeje, si verdad? Esto de meter a los delfines atrae, pienso yo, porque es que hasta yo misma, cuando releo los capítulos para corregir las faltas, me pregunto que pasará, y eso que soy la autora jajaja)

**KenshinyKaoru** (vaya, no lo sabía, pero me alegra que compartamos también la pasión por los animales, aparte de por escribir de esta hermosa parejita… y vamos, no me tienes que agradecer… me vas a sacar los colores (ya te sonrojaste ¬¬) Aoi… -.-U En fin, que espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior)

**Athena Kaoru Himura** (bueno, pues ya ves que les depara alguna que otra escenita romántica y… claro está, los celos (ya era hora de que metieras algo de ellos en alguna de tus historias ¬¬) que demonios te pasa hoy Aoi? (nada -.-) Bueno… aquí mas que nada, el tercero en discordia, o la tercera en este caso, ha sido Shura, pero ya ves que me la quité algo rápido del medio… y sin nada más que decir, te dejo disfrutar de este capítulo)

**Kunnoichi Himura** (jeje, ya somos dos las que adoramos a estos animales…jeje, si verdad? El flechazo fue… madre, una flecha dorada diría yo jeje… y lo de los furtivos… de alguna manera habría que poner sufrimiento también en el fic y claro está que yo apoyo a Misao NO A LA CAZA DE ANIMALES EN PELIGRO DE EXTINCIÓN!! Y bueno… de felices vacaciones… dejémoslo, pero en fin, son vacaciones que estoy descansada y con la mente despejada jeje, así que… aquí te dejo el capítulo)

Bueno… pues ya se nos acaba el tiempo, pero antes de irme, haré un comunicado… El retraso de este capítulo es debido también, a que he cambiado la estructura del fic, en otras palabras, que el fic pasa a ser de **8 CAPÍTULOS**, pues tuve que partir el que sería el capítulo 2 inicial en dos, porque me salió demasiado largo en la parte de Shura, así que, también tuve que hacerle un capítulo más para que fuera un número par y no impar, como todos sabéis, me gusta que mis fic, acaben en capítulos pares…

Bien, ahora sí, una vez todo esto dicho…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 3, que esta vez si diré el título, porque el final del capítulo lo deja bien claro, "La primera actuación" de "Delfines de amor"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	3. La primera actuación

_**DELFINES DE AMOR**_

**Capítulo 3. La primera actuación**

Japón, Tokyo, Oceanográfico de la Reserva Natural, Delfinario

Y llegó el día de la actuación…

El día se presentaba despejado y radiante, pues nos deleitaba con su cúpula azulada libre de nube alguna, y un cálido sol en su punto alto, bañando toda la ciudad con su luz…

El Oceanográfico era toda una algarabía… la megafonía funcionando a tope, todo el personal en sus respectivos puestos y atendiendo a las inmensas colas de personas que se formaban… y solo era el primer turno de mañana… todavía les quedaba toda la tarde por delante… pero por suerte, hoy amaneció un magnífico día…

Dos días atrás, el cielo había amanecido grisáceo, predicando nubes de tormenta… tormenta que se cernió sobre la ciudad horas más tarde, mojando todas las calles y humedeciendo todos los edificios… pero por suerte… hoy sería un esplendido día… justo para la ocasión…

Seguimos a un pequeño rayo dorado de luz que se adentra en el recinto del Oceanográfico, pasando entre toda la muchedumbre que hoy se reunía allí y llegando a esa gran infraestructura de cemento grisáceo, asemejando a un estadio de fútbol, que era la piscina de exhibiciones, propiedad de aquella institución…

En las diferentes entradas podíamos ver como encargados del recinto, vestidos con el uniforme, blanco de camiseta y azul de pantalones, con un bordado del emblema del Oceanográfico, ponían orden en las distintas colas y pedían las entradas para dejarlos pasar a coger sitio para la actuación, que comenzaría en escasos minutos…

Una vez dentro, la algarabía que se formaba debido a los murmullos con tono alto de todos los espectadores, sobresalía incluso sobre la música que los altavoces intentaban dejar escuchar… Todo lleno… todas las gradas a rebosar… hoy, sin duda, sería un día digno de recordar…

- ¡Bienvenidos al Delfinario del Oceanográfico, perteneciente a la Reserva Natural de Tokyo!- se escuchó de repente, como la voz de una mujer, suave y alegre, hacía acto de presencia a través de la megafonía del lugar y conseguía acallar todo el ruido que allí había- ¡Se comunica que el primer pase para el espectáculo de delfines comenzará en breves instantes!- seguidamente, se cortó la transmisión, volviéndose a escuchar la música de antes

Ahora, todo el estadio compuesto por esas tres piscinas, la más grande, la central también, se hallaba en el más absoluto silencio y toda la gente, miraba atenta y expectante a cualquier parte de aquellas tres piscinas de fondo azulado, en espera de que todo comenzase…

La música cesó también, provocando el verdadero silencio absoluto… silencio en el que se escuchó, como un estruendoso chirrido de unas cadenas oxidadas, el ruido metálico de las compuertas al abrirse… esa era la señal… de que todo iba a comenzar…

- ¡Y ahora… demos un fuerte aplauso a nuestros protagonistas!- de nuevo se escucharon palabras por megafonía

De repente, algo sucedía en la piscina… el sonido de inmersión bajo el agua resonó de manera sorda en el lugar, consiguiendo atraer la atención de todas las miradas del público… Segundos después, algo, aquello que seguramente provocara el sonido, hacía aparición en la piscina… una sombra grande y amplia… oscura y cubierta por el agua de tono azulino debido al reflejo del cielo en ella y al color que pintaba al fondo…

A medida que se aproximaba al centro de la piscina, se pudo apreciar como poco a poco esa sombra se hacía más pequeña, hasta que antes de desaparecer, algo puntiagudo emergía del líquido cristalino… unas aletas… una de ellas tan roja como los rubíes y la otra tan negra como el carbón sacado de la beta de una mina… y eso no era todo… había algo sujeto a ellas… unas manos de piel morena que firmemente se agarraban a ellas y eran remolcadas, junto a quien perteneciesen…

Pasaron el centro de la piscina y se acercaban al borde, azul también, de la piscina… ahora se podía vislumbrar perfectamente, como una cabellera de un color tan hipnotizante e inusual, se dejaba ver saliendo del agua… rojo… rojo fuego… rojo intenso… puro color carmesí como el de las llamas de un volcán enjeje cólera… y largo… un cabello largo que ahora, que habían llegado al borde y él, vestido con ese traje de neopreno negro, se había apoyado en él, se apreció perfectamente, en un magnífico vuelo hacia arriba, con unas cuantas gotas gravitatorias provocando reflejos y destellos vivos anaranjados en él, cuando los dos animales… esos dos delfines carmesíes y grisáceos oscuros, lo ayudaron a subir a él, usando su cabeza, saliendo así del agua y presentándose ante el público con una reverencia y chorreando agua por todo su atlético cuerpo…

- ¡Y aquí tenemos a nuestros delfines! ¡¡Battousai y Akira!!- ante la mención de su nombre, ambos animales salieron a la superficie, mostrando su cuerpo en un magnífico salto, cayendo luego con la elegancia que se asemeja a un saltador de trampolín, de nuevo al agua

La gente llenó el estadio de aplausos y ovaciones hacia esos dos delfines machos, quienes nadaban alrededor de toda la piscina, para que los pudiesen ver… pero ellos no venían solos…

Realizando el mismo camino que ellos antes, una nueva sombra se presentó en la piscina, solo que esta vez… las aletas que emergieron a la superficie eran de color azul marino muy brillante y un blanco tan puro como la misma nieve de invierno… junto con una cabellera, también larga y preciosa, color azabache, recuerdo de una noche sin luna…

En esta ocasión, fue el cuerpo esbelto de una mujer el que, ayudado por sus dos delfines, salió al borde de la piscina, junto al otro joven, vistiendo un traje de neopreno negro como el suyo y haciendo una reverencia al público también…

- ¡Y reciban también con otro fuerte aplauso a las parejas de nuestros amigos! ¡¡Kori!! ¡Nuestra recién llegada al Oceanográfico, quien realiza hoy su primera actuación! ¡Y Tomoe, nuestro único ejemplar de delfín blanco aquí, en Tokyo!- en esta ocasión, las delfines solamente se acercaron al borde y dejaron ver su cabeza y sus aletas laterales, emitiendo un saludo con sus voces al público. Con el estado de Tomoe, no podían arriesgarse a hacer trucos excesivamente fuertes.

La imagen de la brillante piel zafiro de Kori impactó a todos, que dejaron salir una exclamación de asombro de sus labios, igual que lo hizo la de Battousai la primera vez que actuó… ella, sin duda, sería la estrella de todo el espectáculo de hoy… y junto a ella, estaba una preciosa delfín hembra, con la piel más blanca que la nieve de la cima del Monte Fuji… una delfín de piel albina, también muy rara su especie… ella de nombre Tomoe, la compañera del espectáculo de hoy, de Kori…

- ¡Pero no nos olvidemos de sus coordinadores! ¡Denles también una cálida bienvenida a Kenshin Himura, entrenador de Battousai! ¡Y Kaoru Kamiya, nuestra nueva integrante también y cuidadora de Kori!- cuando la voz jovial de la joven que se oía por los altavoces del estadio calló, los ojos de los entrenadores se cruzaron

Tanto Kenshin como Kaoru habían volteado a ver al otro y sus ojos habían chocado, haciendo que se olvidaran de todo lo que les rodeaba por un segundo… No había nada… tan solo ellos perdidos por alguna parte de esas orbes marinas y lavandas… lástima que ese momento no durase para siempre… los aplausos del público los sacaron del trance en el que se sumergieron…

Dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, el pelirrojo le tendió la mano a la joven, quien se quedó un poco tras puesta ante su ofrecimiento… eso no estaba en lo ensayado… pero con gusto se la estrechó, permitiéndose el lujo de apreciar la calidez de su piel, aún entre la humedad del agua… Ampliando todavía más la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios solo para ella, cerró fuertemente su mano, como si así evitase que ella se escapara de su lado y volvió a mirar las gradas llenas de gente a rebosar… y ella lo imitó… Ambos compartieron una reverencia ante la mirada de todos, que fortalecieron el sonido de las palmadas de sus aplausos…

El espectáculo… podía comenzar…

- ¡Y ahora…! ¡¡QUE COMIENCE EL ESPECTÁCULO!!- y a la señal de la joven, la música comenzó a sonar, una música rítmica y pegadiza, que estaría presente en toda la actuación

Los entrenadores se voltearon hacia la piscina rebosante de agua cristalina y cogieron impulso para correr hacia ella… y por extraño que les pareciese a ellos… no querían soltar sus manos… no sabían por que… el tacto de la piel del otro les provocaba una sensación extraña… se atreverían a decir… ¿placentera? Tocaron el borde y saltaron, tirándose de cabeza a la piscina, provocando una sacudida de agua, propia de un chapuzón y el sonido de este… Rápidamente, los delfines se acercaron a sus coordinadores y comenzaron a dar vueltas a su alrededor… si, es cierto, estaban en medio de una actuación… pero no por eso, iban a dejar de disfrutar con los juegos…

Kenshin y Kaoru sacaron la cabeza a la superficie, cogiendo una bocanada de aire y aún sin soltarse… Se miraron… sus miradas se fundieron con la otra… pero esta vez, el roce de las aletas de los animales los obligó a volver a la realidad… Acariciaron el lomo de cada uno de ellos con delicadeza y suavidad… cual caricia de unos padres a su hijo… y ellos pararon su juego, para ponerse en fila, bajo el agua y mirar a ambas personas, esperando por la orden que debieran realizar…

El público miraba expectante a la piscina, donde todo esto estaba teniendo lugar… De repente, la pareja de entrenadores había desparecido bajo el agua… se habían sumergido con sus delfines… Todo calmado y solo la música sonaba, pero para ellos pareciera una lejana música de fondo…

Mientras, bajo el agua, nuestros amigos se preparaban para el primer truco de su actuación… Movieron ligeramente sus brazos para que los delfines se volvieran a acercar a ellos, gesto que ellos comprendieron al momento y cuando estuvieron justo delante de sus entrenadores, estos se montaron con cuidado sobre ellos…

Desde la superficie no se apreciaba cambio alguno, cuando de repente, algo emergió del centro del agua de la piscina central… La exclamación de asombro se instaló en boca de todos cuando vieron lo que allí pasaba… el joven pelirrojo que momentos antes se había presentado ante ellos y la joven de cabello azabache que los saludó con él, acababan de salir de debajo del agua… ¡¡montados sobre dos delfines cada uno!!

Así era, el primer truco consistía en acercarse al borde, montados sobre sus delfines: Kenshin sobre Battousai y Akira y Kaoru sobre Kori y Tomoe… Cruzaban lo que quedaba de piscina a nado rápido, formando olas a su paso y la pareja de cuidadores sonriendo sobre sus animales y manteniendo perfectamente el equilibrio. Justo antes de llegar al borde, ellos se miraron, entendiéndose por sus miradas y saltaron del lomo de los delfines al mismo tiempo, provocando que ellos cuatro se sumergieran, sacando su cola a la superficie al hacerlo y dejaron a sus entrenadores en el aire… El público volvió a sorprenderse… pero ellos también tenían su propio truco…

Aún en el aire, Kenshin y Kaoru dieron una voltereta perfectamente sincronizada, ocasionando que el agua resbalase de sus cabellos en pequeñas gotitas grativacionales que capturaron algunos rayos solares para hacer destellar la luz en los cuerpos de los jóvenes… una imagen magnífica… Sus pies tocaron el suelo a la vez, flexionando un poco sus rodillas para evitar lesiones y sus brazos quedaron abiertos… la vista al público… y este, luego de unos segundos de estupefacción, estalló en aplausos… Eso les había encantado… pero esto… solo era el principio…

Las actuaciones tenía números muy variados… puesto que al tener tantas especies de delfines, podían enseñarles a cada uno algo diferente… en esta ocasión, por el estado de Tomoe, habían decidido utilizar los trucos más calmados para que ella los realizase y los más movidos se los dejarían a los otros tres… vaya, y precisamente ahora tocaba uno en el que participaban los cuatro juntos…

- ¡Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido esto?!- volvió a intervenir nuevamente la voz de Misao a través del altavoz- ¡Pero eso no es todo lo que nuestros delfines saben hacer junto a sus entrenadores! ¡Estén atentos ahora… al baile que nos han preparado!- y su voz de nuevo se apagó, para dejar paso a una nueva música, esta vez, algo más rítmica que la anterior, perfecta para danzar

Al oir la música, tanto Kenshin como Kaoru comprendieron la señal y se voltearon nuevamente hacia la piscina, donde sus amigos nadaban tranquilamente, a la espera del siguiente número…

Llevaron sus manos hacia un objeto plateado brillante que de sus cuellos colgaba con una cadena de cuerda negra y lo cogieron, sintiendo todavía su tacto húmedo por el agua. Lo llevaron a sus bocas y cogiendo aire fuertemente, soplaron por el, sacando un sonido agudo pero suave y ensordecido por la música para los espectadores… pero no para quienes iba dirigido… aquello era un silbato especial… y la llamada estaba hecha para los cuatro delfines acuáticos que rápidamente sacaron la mitad de su cuerpo por encima del agua…

Soltaron sus silbatos y comenzaron a girarse lentamente, con los brazos abiertos en cruz y moviéndolos arriba y abajo… Bien parecieran estar haciendo el ridículo, pero no, porque precisamente esa era la manera que tenían para hacerles saber a los delfines lo que tenían que hacer… Cuando terminaron en el sitio inicial, al término de la primera vuelta, vieron con satisfacción, como los cuatros repetían sus acciones y daban una pequeña vuelta, moviendo su cola para ello…

Volvieron a hacer esto dos veces más, para después, los coordinadores que vestían los trajes especiales negros, realizaran un movimiento especial con el brazo y los delfines daban un pequeño salto y se sumergían bajo el agua, para dar una vuelta cerca del borde…

De nuevo cogieron los silbatos, ese objeto que les servía para comunicarse con ellos sin necesidad de palabras, aunque tampoco es que les hiciera mucha falta… se comprendían con el corazón… y lo volvieron a hacer sonar… A esta señal, ellos sacaban sus aletas dorsales al exterior e instantes después, se daban la vuelta y era su estómago, blanquecino en los cuatros y sus dos aletas laterales moviéndose para seguir nadando, las que estaban fuera… Otro silbato y ellos se volvían a sumergir, usando una voltereta hacia atrás para ello y su cola, de nuevo era la última en sumergirse, salpicando agua al hacerlo...

Nadaron al centro de toda la gran piscina de fondo azulado y otra vez el sonido agudo del silbido del silbato llegaba a ellos… ahí tenían la última señal del baile… Tomoe sacó su cabeza a la superficie y se quedó allí en el centro sin hacer nada más…

El público observaba todo atento… ¿Qué sería lo que pasaría a continuación? Y como si la pregunta hubiese llegado a oídos de nuestros jóvenes entrenadores, el silbato sonó por última vez… Casi al instante en que este dejaba de producir su sonido, otro lo opacaba… un sonido que bien pareciera como coger una bocanada de aire, después de mucho rato aguantando la respiración y nuestros tres delfines, Battousai, Kori y Akira, salían del agua, dando un gran salto al aire, formando un círculo, alrededor de Tomoe y después de unos minutos en el agua, donde todos pudieron admirar la magnificencia de aquellos tres delfines, pero sobre todo, la hermosa y brillante piel de esos dos animales que eran únicos en su especie, caían con elegancia de nuevo al agua, dando por acabado aquel baile tan singular…

El joven de cabellos húmedos y llameantes en color rojo y esa joven de cabellos de la oscuridad de la noche, húmedos igualmente, observaron con una sonrisa como todo iba saliendo según lo ensayado… Sus amigos salían a la superficie y daban una vuelta alrededor del borde de la piscina, nadando por esa agua tan buena para ellos… saludaban a su público… y ellos también debían hacerlo, sino sería una falta de respeto… pero… a nuestro querido joven entrenador… se le iluminó la mirada… con una idea salida de su corazón…

Sin dejar de mirar a su compañera de actuación con esa sonrisa tan dulce que solo a ella se la regalaba… volvió a alzar su mano, que a un costado de su cuerpo descansaba, hacia ella… y como buen caballero le pidió amablemente que le dejase sostener la suya…

Kaoru, sintiéndose observaba, con una intensa mirada, se volteó lentamente hacia su izquierda, para encontrar con gran asombro, aquella petición tan educada, y el rostro tierno y sonriente de aquel pelirrojo que hacía a su corazón latir de manera desenfrenada con si quiera el mirar de sus ojos violetas… Fueron quizás segundos los que ella permaneció sin reaccionar y sin apartar los ojos de aquel rostro y aquella mano que esperaba por ser aceptada… segundos en los que el mundo se desvaneció para ella… segundos en los que solo estaban él y ella… segundos que fueron eso, segundos, para que luego la joven, aún dudosa y confusa ante esta nueva improvisación en el espectáculo, moviera lentamente su brazo y dejara reposar su mano sobre la palma de la de Kenshin… Pero al contrario que la otra vez, en la que saludaron al público… el joven sonrió de manera especial…

Sin que ella se lo esperase, levantó elevó su brazo rápidamente, al tiempo que cerraba su agarre y obligaba con un fino, perfecto y elegante movimiento, a que Kaoru moviera su cuerpo inerte desde que él la mirase así, en una vuelta perfecta sin moverse del sitio, cual paso ensayado de baile, y quedara nuevamente, al término de este, cara a cara con ese pelirrojo, que por falta de reflejos de ella y por incapacidad debido a la sorpresa, la había agarrado por la cintura con su otra mano y la apegaba a su cuerpo fornido y bien torneado, pareciendo esto el fin del baile, pues en ese mismo instante, la músicas cesó totalmente…

Todo quedó en el más absoluto y perfecto silencio… el público no hacía nada… los delfines se movían tranquilos en el agua… y los entrenadores permanecían juntos… compartiendo un íntimo abrazo… sin tener ganas ni deseo alguno de apartarse o alejarse del otro… pero a ellos poco les importaba que todo el mundo les estuviese viendo… total, ellos se encontraban en un lugar muy, muy lejano… un lugar que solo ellos conocían…

Kaoru estaba más que estupefacta… estaba… ¡¡estaba abrazada a Kenshin!! ¡¡Estaba abrazada a él!! Podía sentir lo bien formado que poseía esos pectorales tan… Dios Santo, él si que era un dios con ese cuerpo… era fuerte y atlético… y sin embargo, era delgado y de rostro fino… Sentía como la sangre corría velozmente por sus venas, bombeada por su acelerado corazón… y como la mayoría de toda esta se agolpaba en sus mejillas, sofocándolas con su calor… se sonrojó… sus mejillas tomaron una tonalidad carmesí de hermoso color… hecho que a Kenshin encantó totalmente…

Nuestro pelirrojo no es que estuviera en una situación muy opuesta… ¡¡había osado a abrazarla, tomando como excusa una improvisación en su actuación!! ¡¡Se había atrevido a ello!! Pero… ¡¿cómo?! ¡¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso?! No lo sabía… solo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo… su corazón se lo pedía… ¿Qué era esto tan grande que sentía? ¿Qué era ese calor agradable, esa sensación de felicidad infinita que lo embargaba cuando tan siquiera ella sonreía y este latir tan rápido que su corazón demostraba cuando ella estaba cerca? ¿Sería que acaso… ella se había convertido en alguien muy especial para él? No lo sabía… no tenía nada en claro… su mente era un caos… lo único que sacaba en conclusión todo esto… es que quería estar cerca de Kaoru… su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos… y su corazón lo demostraba cada vez que quería salirse de su cuerpo por llegar hasta ella… y ahora… se veía tan hermosa sonrojada entre sus brazos… Si bien es cierto que ella poseía unas mejillas sonrosadas preciosas… con el color de sus cabellos en ellas, estaba aún más radiante… y eso que nadie lo negara, sino se las vería con él…

Ella estaba a merced de él… sería incapaz de moverse… y mucho menos de hablar en ese momento y en semejante situación… ¿Cómo es que ahora, que compartían un momento tan especial, no venía nadie y lo arruinaba? Ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso… desde que llegó allí, solo eso le ha pasado… Pero poco le importaba a ella, si podía estar tan siquiera unos segundos tan cerca de él… ¿Qué era todo eso que su corazón trataba de decirle? ¿Por qué esas nuevas sensaciones solo las experimentaba con él? Quien sabe… lo único que ahora tenía claro en su confundida mente y en su alterado corazón… era que quería quedarse toda la vida así y que ese momento no acabase nunca y poder seguir sintiendo como el cálido aliento de él le daba en sus labios… ¿Su aliento en sus labios?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que a su alrededor pasaba… se encontró con el rostro de aquel apuesto pelirrojo cada vez más cerca… a cada segundo con menos distancia que los separaba… a cada segundo más cerca de rozarse… a cada segundo más cerca de… sus labios… ¡¿Se iban a besar?! Pero claro está… que todo tenía que arruinarse de algún modo…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo volvió a la normalidad… el público acababa de estallar en el aplauso más grande que jamás se escuchase en todo el mes en el Oceanográfico y… se llevó con él, todo el mágico ambiente en el que nuestros protagonistas disfrutaban de un momento a solas… técnicamente, pues todo el mundo podría haberles visto… pero aún así, hubo alguien que sí los vio… dos animales especiales en todo el mundo… que acababan de descubrir la atracción mutua de aquellos seres a quienes querían tanto…

- ¡Y ahí lo tienen! ¡¡Pero que magnífico baile!!- habló repentinamente la mujer a través de la megafonía- ¡Incluso nuestros entrenadores no se pudieron resistir a dejarse llevar por la música!- eso provocó unas risas entre el público y que los aplausos aún fueran más altos y con más furor

Entre el sonido de las palmas, unos sonrojados y nerviosos Kenshin y Kaoru, se separaron lentamente, con la mirada fija en el suelo como lo más interesante del mundo y con el corazón ocupando totalmente sus oídos con sus fuertes latidos y saludaron al público… No podían quedarse absortos en ellos mismos… el espectáculo debía continuar…

- ¡Pero eso no es todo! ¡Ahora, para el siguiente número… necesitaremos la participación de dos niños del público!- informó- ¡A ver…! ¡¡Quién quiere participar en el espectáculo con nuestros delfines??

Y nada más la proposición fue hecha… todos y cada uno de los niños que hoy presenciaban la actuación se levantaron, alzando sus manos y diciendo que ellos querían participar… Saltaban y gritaban sin remedio, exaltados por ser ellos los afortunados, mientras sus padres, a su lado, intentaban retenerlos un poco, agarrándolos del brazo…

Todo el estadio eran gritos y peticiones de ser escogidos con voz alegre y aniñada… hecho que los entrenadores observaban admirados, sobre todo Kenshin, pues casi nunca había surgido tanta expectación por este truco… pero no había que dejarse espectar, había que seguir el plan estimado… Así, ambos se pusieron a buscar, mirando atentamente a cada parte de cada grada que componía a esa infraestructura, a aquellos dos niños que participarían en el espectáculo… y finalmente los encontraron… los dos se habían fijado en los mismos niños…

Allí en primera fila, estaban los elegidos… un niño y una niña… que bien parecían unos gemelos, aunque nada parecidos entre ellos… el niño de cabello negro como el mismo ojo de gato, joya codiciada por todos y la niña de cabellos castaños… pero no oscuros como el chocolate, sino claros… cual color canela con bellos reflejos… ambos con ropa complementaria… el niño con una camiseta amarilla de manga corta y gracioso mono azul vaquero, con la tirante izquierda caída levemente por su hombro y la niña con una camiseta de igual color, salvo en el cuello que era blanquecino y un vestido vaquero a modo de mono también, con la tiranta derecha descendida quedamente de su hombro… estaban monísimos… y más así, dejándose apreciar como el niño alzaba tanto su mano como la de la pequeña niña a su lado… Kenshin y Kaoru sonrieron sin poder remediarlo ante la imagen…

Se acercaron desde el borde de la piscina a esos dos pequeños, hasta la zona donde la barrera que separaba la gran zona de cemento que precedía al borde azulado de la piscina y las gradas, se los permitía y los señalaron con la mano, alentándolos a bajar rápidamente las escaleras de cemento gris, cogidos de la mano y llegar junto a otro de los encargados del parque, que los llevó hasta nuestros coordinadores…

- ¡¡Bueno, pues ya tenemos a nuestros afortunados ayudantes!!- volvió a intervenir Misao por el altavoz de megafonía- ¡¿Y cuales son los nombres de estos niños?!

En ese momento los niños miraban fijamente a Kenshin y Kaoru… admirando la imponencia que demostraban con aquel traje negro hecho con tela de neopreno para mayor comodidad a la hora de moverse en el agua. Nuestros amigos se permitieron el lujo de ver a tan adorables pequeños que no tendrían sino unos seis añitos… el niño presentaba el cabello negro, pero también puntiagudo y levantado hacia arriba cual rebelde y persona de espíritu libre… mientras que la niña tenía el pelo corto a la altura de los hombros, y se abrazaba al brazo de él, señal de timidez…

El mismo joven que los había llevado junto a ellos, volvió a acercarse con un micrófono negro, que colocó primero, delante del niño.

- ¿Cómo os llamáis?- preguntó dulcemente la joven, sonriendo tiernamente para que se relajaran un poco

- Yahiko y ella es mi hermana Tsubame- respondió educado el pequeño de ojos negros, acercando el micro a su boca

- Que hermosos nombres… vuestros padres estarán orgullosos de vosotros…- ante esto, el sonrojo del color del carmín se instaló en las mejillas de los niños, haciéndolos ver aún más tiernos que antes

- Bueno Yahiko y Tsubame… ¿Queréis conocer a nuestros amigos?- les preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, tendiéndoles la mano, al igual que Kaoru la suya

- ¡¡SI!!- y rápidamente se las estrecharon, él llevaba al niño y ella a la niña, hasta el borde de color cian de la piscina, donde los animales poseedores de unas aletas para moverse, esperaban pacientemente por la continuación del espectáculo

Dentro de esa piscina de agua pura y cristalina, mecida suavemente por una leve brisa y el movimiento de sus habitantes, aquellos animales acuáticos tan especiales nadaban y jugaban juntos, a la espera de que todo siguiera. Entonces vieron a sus cuidadores acercarse, con dos pequeños niños de la mano y supieron, que debían presentarse… Nadaron los cuatro juntos al borde y sacaron su cabeza y su aleta dorsal a la superficie, apoyándose en el borde y emitiendo su característico sonido, saludándolos.

Los entrenadores alentaron a los pequeños que a sus manos se agarraban, a agacharse al borde de la piscina, como ellos hicieron, apoyándose en sus rodillas, para acariciar el lomo de los delfines… Tanto delfines como niños disfrutaron de esa tierna e inocente caricia propiciada por las suaves manos de un niño de alma pura… sintiendo un calor agradable al rozar su piel, aunque la de los animales estuviese humedecida…

- ¡¡Vaya, vaya!! ¡Parece que nuestros delfines han entablado rápidamente la amistad con nuestros elegidos!- Misao siempre hacía esos comentarios en medio de las actuaciones. Sabía improvisar muy bien- ¡Y ahora…! ¡¡Veamos como son capaces de divertirse nuestros delfines!!- y la música volvió a inundar el ambiente

Kenshin y Kaoru se pusieron en pie y se alejaron del borde, rumbo a una pequeña carpa que había predispuesta para las actuaciones, y donde se encontraban todas las cosas necesarias para cada una de ellas, mientras los niños seguían acariciando a esos listos y especiales animales. Dentro, cogieron una cesta que parecía contener algo de muchos colores en su interior y dos neveras color celeste, con el logotipo el recinto… todo estaba listo…

Nuevamente se acercaron a la piscina y depositaron las cosas que habían cogido en el suelo, a unos metros del borde para que no cayeran al agua. Llamaron a los niños, quienes rápidos, acataron sus órdenes y se detuvieron frente a ellos, con esas caritas alegres e irradiantes de felicidad que poseían. Bajo la atenta mirada de los pequeños puestas en ellos, los entrenadores sacaron varios objetos de aquella cesta hecha de alambres negros, recubiertos por una capa de pintura… pero no unos objetos cuales quiera… eran unos aros… unos aros de colores… Aros que entregaron a los niños, que confusos se preguntaron qué debían hacer con ellos…

- ¡¡Vaya!! ¡¡Parece que hoy, nuestros delfines quieren jugar con sus aros!! ¡¡Veamos como se divierten junto a Yahiko y Tsubame!!

Kenshin dio una señal a los delfines, quienes raudos, se apartaron del filo de la piscina y quedaron con algunos metros de separación de este. Aprovecharon y se sumergieron durante algunos minutos, pues el aire fresco comenzaba a bajarles la temperatura corporal y eso no era bueno… sobre todo para Tomoe…

Mientras el joven pelirrojo de largo cabello se encargaba de los delfines, su compañera, la joven Kamiya, se hacia cargo de darles las instrucciones a esos dos hermanos para que comenzasen a jugar…

- Entonces… ¿habéis entendido todo?- les preguntó

- Si señorita Kamiya- asintieron los niños sonrientes

- Bien, pues vamos allá.

De nuevo al borde de aquella gran piscina central de color azulada y rebosante de agua en perfectas condiciones, los adultos dejaron entre medias de ellos a los niños de cabellos negros y castaños y se prepararon para el número…

Con su silbato plateado llamaron a los animales y rápidamente, estos ya estaban en la superficie, habiendo expulsado una nueva ración de aire consumido. Se colocaron en fila, según habían ensayado y esperaron pacientemente la siguiente acción…

Tanto el joven como la morena levantaron sus brazos al mismo tiempo y los pequeños se prepararon, mirando tanto a los mayores, como a los animales, como comprobando que sus brazos también estuviesen levemente estirados y preparados, agarrando un aro cada uno, para lanzarlos cuando hiciese falta…

Kenshin volteó su rostro hacia el de Kaoru, encontrando aquellos ojos tan sumamente hermosos que conseguían hipnotizarlo cada vez que chocaban con los suyos, haciendo que se olvidara de todo y que su corazón comenzara a latir acelerado poco a poco… De nuevo se estaba perdiendo en el trance, pero no era momento de ello, así que dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, que ella le devolvió, le dio a entender que era hora del espectáculo… y sus brazos bajaron al mismo tiempo…

En el mismo instante en el que los brazos de los coordinadores llegaron abajo, los delfines se irguieron, quedándose rectos y de pie sobre el agua, mantenidos por su cola en esa posición y esperando por aquel objeto que ahora surcaba el cielo… Al mismo tiempo que nuestro grupo de cuatro delfines, especiales cada uno por si solo, se posicionaba debidamente, Yahiko y Tsubame habían lanzado los aros que cada uno mantenía en sus manos… y ahora, estos se hallaban en el hocico de cada uno de los animales, que los hacían girar y dar vueltas con este, al ritmo de la música…

Aquí tenían el número… Battousai, Kori, Akira y Tomoe adoraban jugar con esos objetos de vivos colores y por eso… siempre que hacían alguna actuación, procuraban que sus delfines disfrutasen de su juego favorito… A fin de cuentas… tenían que estar a gusto en su propio hogar…

- ¡¡Y miren como bailan de bien con los aros!! ¡¡Señoras y señores… estos delfines son lo más sorprendente que jamás verán!!- interrumpió sin poder evitarlo, ella era demasiado impulsiva, ¿pero qué más se puede esperar de una adolescente soñadora como Misao?

La música continuó escuchándose durante un tiempo más… hasta que acabó… Tiempo en el que todo el público miraba atentos a las acrobacias de Battousai y Kori, pues ellos habían decidido por su cuenta, ya que este número no contaba con la supervisión de ninguno de sus cuidadores, que jugarían al pillar… y así, el delfín carmesí perseguía a la delfín de piel zafiro, para intentar cogerla y quitarle su aro de su hocico… Cómo adoraba tan siquiera rozar su aleta… Mientras, Akira y Tomoe llevaban a cabo unos juegos más calmados en el centro de la piscina, dejándoles el borde a aquellos dos energéticos compañeros de espectáculos. Ellos tan solo se pasaban los aros unos a otros o los lanzaban muy alto hacia el cielo, y luego volvían a cogerlos, cuando caían con elegancia hacia ellos… Akira sabía, que su compañera no debía sobre esforzarse… y él más que nadie debía de preocuparse por ella…

Las miradas violeta y azulada de sus amigos humanos los observaban encantados con una sonrisa en su rostro… Ciertamente, esa pareja de delfines especiales se llevaba perfectamente, como si toda la vida hubieran estado juntos…

Kaoru veía a Kori huir del delfín escarlata y reir en su carrera, disfrutando del juego… sonrió feliz por ella, había encontrado a alguien de su especie que la comprendía… De repente, un extraño pensamiento se instaló en su mente y la obligó a voltear un poco su cabeza y mirar de reojo, pero detenidamente a su joven compañero de larga melena como el fuego ardiente, quien estaba empezando ya a secarse, igual que la suya, a causa del sol… Se preguntó si ella se vería así, estando con Kenshin… tan alegre… tan feliz… tan… siendo ella misma… tan… ¿enamorada? Su corazón dio un vuelco con sus últimos pensamientos… ¿Enamorada ella… de Kenshin? El calor subió rápidamente con la sangre a sus mejillas, su corazón latía rápido y con fuertes bombeos… su sonrojo se debió de intensificar y a ella… la embargo la sorpresa, la vergüenza y el nerviosismo… Ella jamás se había enamorado… ¿cómo podía saber si de verdad amaba a ese pelirrojo tan guapo y amable?

De pronto sintió como alguien la observaba, y volvió a la normalidad, desechando sus anteriores pensamientos… pero quizás no debiera haberlo hecho... no al menos, mirando en aquella dirección… pues acabó encontrándose con las intensas y penetrantes orbes violáceas que la conquistaban cada vez que la miraban… Kenshin la estaba mirando, pues se había dado cuenta de que era ella quien en un principio lo miraba… y cuando la vio con aquel sonrojo… no supo como pudo seguir en pie y no derretirse en el intento… y más aún… no supo de donde saco algún resquicio de cordura para no correr y abalanzase a abrazarla, que era lo que tanto le gritaba su corazón… pero, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué sentía deseos de abrazarla? ¿Por qué sentía deseos de tenerla en sus brazos? ¿Por qué sentía deseos de sentir su piel suave como la seda bajo la seda? ¿Por qué sentía deseos de…? ¡¿Besarla?!

Se sacudió internamente la cabeza, impresionado por sus últimos pensamientos. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? De repente sentía cosas extrañas… cosas que jamás había sentido… y solo ocurrían cuando ella estaba cerca… muy cerca…

Pero los pensamientos de ambos… aquellos martirios internos que tenían por no saber que les pasaba… se vieron interrumpidos por la finalización de la música y con ello, del número de los aros… y el espectáculo aún no acababa…

El pabellón estalló nuevamente en aplausos eufóricos del público… Jamás habían visto espectáculo más emocionante y más aún, siendo con especies únicas en el mundo… bien valía la pena sacar un poco de tiempo y ahorrar un poco de dinero para ver esa actuación… Aquello sería inolvidable en sus vidas…

De nuevo cada joven centrado en su mente, llevaron su silbato plateado a sus labios y llamaron a los delfines para que pararan los juegos. Comprendiendo estos la señal, se acercaron a ellos con sus aros en la boca y esperaron a que los niños, según habían ensayado, los recogieran. Pero esto no se lo habían dicho a los hermanos, así que ellos, estaban agachados en el borde, junto a Kenshin y Kaoru, confundidos y sin saber que hacer…

- Vamos, cogedles los aros…- habló el pelirrojo- están esperando a que sus nuevos amigos se los recojan

Miraron a Kenshin aún con turbación en sus miradas, pero rápidamente esta fue desechada por el brillo de la alegría en sus ojos y una sonrisa aniñada en sus labios.

- ¡Si!- y se apresuraron a recoger los objetos de boca de los animales.

Kaoru les acercó la cesta donde debían guardarlas y luego se alejó de la piscina, para dejarla en su lugar correspondiente.

- ¡¡Qué les pareció el juego de aros que nos hicieron?? ¡Pero no nos olvidemos de la ayuda prestadas por estos dos niños que hoy fueron elegidos para actuar junto a los delfines! ¡¡Un fuerte aplauso para ellos también, mientras vemos como les dan una bien merecida recompensa a nuestros protagonistas!!

Y los aplausos de ovación volvieron a llenar todo el cielo azul que hoy se había presentado para la tan esperada primera actuación de esos dos delfines acuáticos únicos y especiales.

Mientras seguían las palmas del público, Kaoru regresó con la nevera que momentos antes sacasen también y la dejó junto a los niños, quienes con confusión, observaban también aquella caja azul con un asa blanca.

Agachados a su altura, los jóvenes encargados del espectáculo sonreían cálidamente, al ver los rostros de los niños. Lentamente, levantaron la tapadera azulada, descubriendo el interior fresco de la nevera… estaba llena de peces y hielo, para mantenerlos frescos… era la comida de los delfines…

Ahora sí que las caras de los niños era de sorpresa, aparte de un poco de asco, por el olor del pescado… ¿eso comían los delfines? Kenshin y Kaoru no pudieron evitar dejar escapar unas risas ante los pensamientos que de seguro tenían los niños…

- Vamos, no pasa nada… ¿No queréis darles de comer?- los alentó con sus palabras, pero al ver que miraban aleatoriamente a los peces en la nevera y a él, supo que debía enseñarles

Llevó su mano al interior de la caja refrigeradora y sacó un par de pescados, aquellos de color entre grisáceo y azulino que tanto les gustaban a sus criaturas acuáticas. Se levantó y quedó muy al filo del borde marino de la piscina, de cara a los delfines, mirando como se agrupaban en torno a sus pies, en el agua, y esperaban ansiosos por la comida. Miró a su amigo Battousai y a Kori, que estaba a su lado… esa era la señal… cuando lanzó los pescados al aire, ellos saltaron levemente y los cogieron al aire, saboreando a los animalillos… Kaoru siguió su ejemplo y les dio otros dos pescados a Akira y Tomoe, quienes también disfrutaron del alimento…

Volvieron a acercarse al borde, esperando por más, pues eso no era ni una mínima parte para ellos y esperaban recibir siquiera un poco más… Los coordinadores miraron a los niños y sonrieron.

- ¿Habéis visto?- les preguntó él

- Es fácil, ¿verdad?- dijo la joven de ojos azules, colocándose al lado de su compañero y dejándoles el paso libre a los pequeños

- S-Si…- contestó Yahiko algo cohibido

- Hermano… ¿les damos de comer?- lo animó su hermana

Él la miró, con aquella sonrisa en el rostro que tanto le gustaba y que siempre tenía para él y no pudo resistirse a su petición.

- ¡Claro! Venga hermana- metió las manos en la nevera y sacó dos pescados, los cuales les entregó a ella y luego cogió otros dos para él

Y repitiendo la misma acción que momentos antes vieran realizar a los entrenadores, ellos se dispusieron a darles su recompensa por tan buena actuación a aquellos animales tan fantásticos, ante la atenta mirada de todos los espectadores.

Ningún pescado quedó dentro de aquella nevera, que otro de los ayudantes vino a recoger y llevar a su sitio… una muy buena comida habían tenido… y muy divertida… pues los niños eran muy tiernos y juguetones con ellos cuando les daban sus pescados.

- ¡¡Bueno, parece que nuestro espectáculo ya está llegando a su fin!!- y volvía a invadir el silencio del estadio la voz de Misao por megafonía- ¡¡Despidamos con un fuerte aplausos a estos tan buenos ayudantes que hemos tenido hoy, Yahiko y Tsubame!!

Entre el sonido de los aplausos, los niños se despidieron agitando sus manos de los delfines y de sus entrenadores y guiados por el mismo joven que los bajase de las gradas, los volvió a llevar con sus padres, a la primera fila de la grada número dos.

- ¡¡Pero ellos no son los únicos de los que debemos despedirnos ya!!- volvió a intervenir- ¡¡Nuestra delfín blanco, Tomoe, ya debe volver a su lugar de hábitat, a descansar después de tan intensa actuación, ya que en su estado no es bueno que haga demasiados esfuerzos!! ¡¡Y me temo, que nuestro delfín, Akira, también debe retirarse con ella!! ¡¡Así que, despidamos también, con otro fuerte aplauso, a nuestra pareja de delfines Akira y Tomoe, en su última actuación por el momento, hasta que nazcan sus crías!!

Nuevamente los aplausos eufóricos invadiendo el estadio, mientras ese delfín de grisácea piel y oscurecida tonalidad y aquella delfín de piel pura y blanquecina, efectuaban su salida por la compuerta que comunicaba con la piscina número dos y se perdían bajo el agua, dejando solos a Battousai y a Kori, con sus entrenadores, para la parte final del espectáculo.

Las miradas de los jóvenes volvieron a cruzarse y supieron que era hora de acabar ya con la actuación. Sin esperar siquiera a que terminasen los aplausos, tomaron impulso y aprovechando su cercanía con el borde de la piscina, no hizo falta que dieran demasiados pasos en carrera… se internaron en el agua de la piscina, haciendo una entrada de cabeza, los dos al mismo tiempo y perfectamente sincronizados… como si siempre lo hubieran estado haciendo…

Todo quedó en silencio, solo el leve sonido de la brisa al cruzar el lugar y mecer el agua suavemente… Mientras tanto, nuestra pareja de delfines favoritos, venían bajo el agua a sus amigos, cuidadores y entrenadores, nadar juntos hacia la superficie… Ellos habían visto como se miraban Kenshin y Kaoru… y también podían sentir como sus corazones latían más rápidos, cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro… y hasta los vieron a punto de besarse… Habían llegado a la conclusión de que se atraían mutuamente… e incluso se atreverían a apostar que había algo más… Pero conociendo como conocían a sus amigos… estaban seguros de que estarían muy confundidos y confundidos, pues aunque bien para ellos también sería la primera vez que se enamoraban el uno del otro… si, estaba claro que los delfines se amaban desde la primera vez que se vieron… sus amigos nunca habían tenido esos sentimientos antes y no sabían como descifrarlos… por mucho que sus corazones se los dijesen a gritos…

Por eso… habían decidido hacer algo al respecto…

Recuperado el aire y manteniéndose a flote en el agua gracias a sus piernas y brazos, Kenshin y Kaoru miraban a todas partes en el agua, intentando encontrar a sus delfines, cuando de repente, los sintieron junto a ellos, rozando sus aletas laterales con sus brazos… Sonrieron… todavía tenían mucha energía… Movieron ligeramente sus brazos, hasta acariciar el lomo de piel reluciente de sus respectivos colores, dándoles la señal necesaria para que se prepararan…

Cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, nuevamente el cuerpo del pelirrojo y la joven de cabello azabache se perdieron dentro del agua de color azulina, mas aunque cristalina, ocultaba bastante bien la presencia de los cuatro integrantes de esta…

Los ojos de todas las personas del público estaban puestos en la piscina rebosante de pura y limpia agua de cristal, observando atentos a cualquier acción que se pudiese dar en su interior, sin siquiera parpadear para no perderse detalle alguno del final de la actuación… y la parte final… comenzó…

Desde uno de los laterales de la piscina, en posición horizontal, el lateral derecho, algo comenzó a emerger, creando olas a sus lados y provocando el brillo dorado del sol, en reflejo con el agua que se formaba a sus lados… el fuego se dejó ver desde el interior del agua, así como la noche sin estrellas aparecía con él… el joven de cabellos rojos y la joven de cabellos negros volvían a salir a la superficie pero… ¡¡estaban subidos sobre el lomo de sus delfines!! ¡¡Y se mantenían en perfecto equilibrio y en perfecta sincronización, para ir los dos a un lado y a la misma altura, sin que ninguno se adelantase al otro!!

La exclamación de alabanza se presentó en boca de todo el mundo, que hasta se levantaron para ver mejor a los jóvenes mantener el equilibrio sobre sus delfines, mientras iban cruzando la piscina de lado a lado… pero sin que ninguno tuviese ni la más mínima idea de lo que iba a suceder… nuestros delfines, mirándose mutuamente… decidieron poner el práctica su plan…

Mientras tanto, con los entrenadores arriba de los animales, estaban extasiados con la sensación del viento sobre su rostro y cabellos húmedos, creando una sensación de pequeño escalofrío en sus cuerpos… adoraban esa agradable sensación en sus cuerpos… pero no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que les esperaba…

De repente, algo ocurría… algo que no estaba previsto… sorprendidos y sin saber que hacer, llevaron sus ojos a sus pies, para ver con sorpresa y algo de temor… como la distancia que había entre ellos se iba reduciendo cada vez más y más… ¡¿Pero en que pensaban esos delfines?!

El choque sería inminente… y no solo ese… estaban acercándose también mucho al otro borde de la piscina… y parecían no tener intenciones de echarse a un lado… Dios, ¡¿qué se les había metido ahora en la cabeza a Battousai y a Kori?!

Kenshin no sabía que hacer… intentaba mantener la calma para seguir manteniendo el equilibrio sobre el lomo del delfín de piel carmesí, pero todo indicaba que sino hacía algo, tanto él como Kaoru y los delfines acabarían muy mal… pero la cuestión es… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Sin poder pensar con normalidad, lo único que se le ocurrió de momento, fue tenderle la mano a su compañera, para siquiera saltar del lomo de sus animales… pero deberían hacerlo hacia detrás, o sino, se darían un buen golpe contra el cemento del borde que delante de ellos se presentaba.

Kaoru tampoco sabía como responder al problema que ahora se les presentaban… ya eran demasiadas improvisaciones para su primera actuación y solo miraba con temor y algo de miedo a Kenshin, hasta que vio la mano que este le ofrecía… Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más, estrechó la mano del joven y tras ver la mirada de decisión que con sus ojos le dedicó, saltaron ambos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el impulso les sirviese para hacer una voltereta hacia atrás… mas sin embargo, ella cerró los ojos por inercia y su cuerpo se descompensó en la caída… si caía de ese modo… ¡¡sería fatal para ella!! ¡¡Podría hacerse mucho daño!! Eso él no podía permitirlo…

Aún en el aire y a escasos centímetros ya del contacto con el agua, empujó a Kaoru hacia él, usando la mano que aún tenía agarrada y la estrechó entre sus brazos, rodeándola y protegiéndola con estos y su propio cuerpo… Cayeron al agua… provocando un gran oleaje…

La expectación no sabía como reaccionar… estaba boquiabierta y sin apartar los ojos del agua, que aún tenía un leve movimiento, producto de la caída… De repente vieron como algo salía del agua… una cabellera… una cabellera rojiza y brillante cual fuego chispeante, seguida de otra igual de larga y espléndida, mas con el color de la noche en ella… La figura de Kenshin se dejó apreciar, cubierto hasta la mitad por el agua, abrazando protectoramente a esa joven que era su compañera y que tan confundido lo tenía… pero algo pasaba… ella no abría los ojos y solo se aferraba al cuerpo del pelirrojo, buscando protección y sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado, producto del susto y… ¿podría ser de saberse en los brazos de él?

Kenshin tuvo que aguardar aún unos segundos más para recuperarse de tan repentina forma de improvisación, pero nada más lo hizo, sintió la calidez de un cuerpo junto al suyo… de cuerpo fino y delgado… que desprendía un exquisito olor a jazmines que lo embriagaba y turbaba poco a poco…

Bajó lentamente sus ojos, para encontrar un hermoso y húmedo cabello azabache… y el rostro de la joven en cuestión… con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y una expresión de terror en él… a la vez que sentía como sus manos agarraban fuertemente aquel traje que usaban para estar en el agua, pegado al cuerpo, ciñéndolo…

No supo que fue lo que se apoderó de él al verla en ese estado… tan frágil… tan vulnerable… sin reaccionar… Su corazón parecía que se iba a salir de su cuerpo en un intento por gritarle a ella y que abriera los ojos… cosa que en esos momentos no era capaz de hacer, por el tremendo nudo que de repente se había formado en su garganta y que le impedía hablar… La apretó aún más contra su cuerpo para intentar sentirla más cerca de él y elevó su mentón usando su mano… nada, seguía igual y aquello… terminó por desesperarlo…

Subió su mano hacia su mejilla sonrosada en aquella piel algo morena y la acarició dulcemente, sintiendo exquisitamente ese tacto de seda que solo ella poseía… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no despertaba? No… que no le hubiera pasado nada… No quería… no quería perderla… aún tenía muchas cosas que aprender con ella… aún tenía muchas cosas que vivir con ella… aún tenía muchas cosas que decirle… ¿Cosas que decirle? ¿Pero que podría tener él que decirle, a parte de que se tratase de trabajo? Empezando por un halago y una invitación a cenar no estaría mal… ¡¿Pero desde cuando pensaba él esas cosas?! Kaoru lo hacía sentirse raro… tener extrañas pero agradables sensaciones nunca antes vividas en su cuerpo… desear no separarse nunca más de ella… desear… ¿besarla? ¡¿Cómo podía él desear besarla?! Pero y que más daba eso… si ella no abría los ojos… no tendría oportunidad de encontrar una respuesta…

Histérico, desesperado y temeroso por el estado de ella… ya no sabía que más podía hacer… debería llevarla a que la atendieran… ¡¡Debía hacer algo!! Como último recurso, le dio suaves palmaditas con la misma mano en la mejilla… rezando porque se despertara y le dejara ver aquellos ojos cuales zafiros preciosos y rebosantes de alegría que nada más que los vio la primera vez, quedó prendado de ellos…

Y como si su súplica hubiese sido escuchada… en ese momento escuchó un quejido de dolor abandonar los labios de ella… y como lentamente… sus ojos se iban abriendo… solo para él…

Lo primero que Kaoru vio, fueron esas dos orbes del color de las lavandas, mirándola intensamente… y relativamente cerca… muy cerca de su rostro… tanto que hasta podía sentir el aliento caliente de Kenshin golpear sus mejillas… y como la derecha, era recubierta por aún más calor regocijante que la otra… Aún no podía visualizar bien, pero podía apreciar perfectamente la preocupación en el rostro de su compañero de rojizos cabellos… y como su mano reposaba suavemente sobre su mejilla…

El alivio que sintió el corazón del pobre pelirrojo fue tal, que sus pulmones volvieron a respirar, después del aire contenido por tan fatídico momento… Si eso solo había sido por unos segundos… ¿Cómo sería su vida sin ella entonces? Prefería no saberlo… ¿Cómo es que ella, desde que llegó, había revolucionado su mundo así? Pero ahora que la veía despierta… regalándole la visión de esos ojos de profundo océano… nada le importaba… ella estaba bien… La siguió observando… sin despegar sus ojos de ella… asegurándose de que ella estuviese bien… e inconscientemente, o quizás porque su corazón aún no se sentía tranquilo, la abrazó aún más fuerte, para sentir el fuerte bombear de su corazón, su cuerpo estremecerse y tensarse ante esto… y el olor a jazmines rodearle completamente… se sintió en paz…

La joven no pudo evitar el sonrojarse… había abierto los ojos y se había encontrado a Kenshin en ese estado… es más… ¡¡Ella estaba en sus brazos!! Lo último que recordaba era el haberle dado la mano y estar en el aire, dando una voltereta… Lo demás… estaba oscuro… negro… sin nada… Él… ¡él la había abrazado! ¡¡Él la había protegido de la caída con su cuerpo!! Ahora si que sentía que su corazón se saldría de su cuerpo y seguramente que él, estaría escuchando en este momento lo acelerado que latía, por la posición en la que se encontraban… No podía negar que no le gustaba estar en sus brazos… eran tan fuertes… te hacían sentir protegida y en paz… Otra vez aquella extraña sensación… aquella que nacía de algún lugar de su cuerpo y lo recorría por completo… y solo lo hacía con él… ¿Por qué con él? ¿Qué era lo que intentaba decirle? ¿Serían esas extrañas sensaciones… aquellos a los que llaman… sentimientos de amor? ¿Se habría ella enamorado de él?

Mas no pudo pensar por mucho más tiempo en eso… pues el furor de los aplausos llenó el lugar, en un estallido estruendoso, con silbidos incluidos… Cualquier ambiente de ensueño, en el que solo estuviesen ellos, apartados de todos, se había esfumado de un solo golpe de viento…

Sobresaltados un poco, por la manera en que todo se desvaneció, apartaron los ojos y miraron al público, quienes exaltados, aplaudían, gritaban, silbaban y alababan por el magnífico final concedido… cosa que ellos ni mucho menos se esperaban… en realidad, aún se estaban reponiendo del susto…

- ¡¡Y con este emocionante último truco en conjunto de nuestros delfines Battousai y Kori, y de sus entrenadores, Kenshin y Kaoru, se termina la actuación de nuestro delfinario!! ¡¡Muchas gracias a todos por asistir!!- intervino la voz de esa joven de ojos esmeraldas, dando fin al espectáculo

Los jóvenes nadadores, aún sin separarse en el agua, aún intentaban saber donde se encontraban, cuando sintieron como el agua que los rodeaba comenzaba a moverse, sorprendiéndolos a ambos y provocando, que instintivamente, Kenshin atrajera a Kaoru a su pecho y endureciera su mirada… mas solo fue durante unos segundos, hasta que percibieron como eran sus compañeros y amigos delfines, Battousai y Kori, quienes lo producían, dando vueltas en círculo a su alrededor…

Sonrieron… sonrieron tiernamente… sonrieron solo para ellos… borrando por fin la turbación y el susto de su rostro… debían terminar la actuación…

Ayudados por aquellos dos delfines, marcados de por vida, gracias a los furtivos sin corazón, cruzaron la piscina y subieron al borde de esta, para saludar con una reverencia, al público, y despedirse así de él… una reverencia que… sin saber ellos por que… hicieron dados de la mano…

- ¡¡Despídanse de nuestros amigos!! ¡¡Y salgan cada uno por la escalera correspondiente a su grada!!- recordó Misao, sabiendo que pasaría sino- ¡¡Y esperamos que les haya gustado y que vuelva otro día aquí, al Oceanográfico de la Reserva Natural de Tokyo!!- fin de la transmisión y de todo el espectáculo

Y mientras todo espectador abandonaba las gradas del edificio que contenía las piscinas de exhibiciones, armando gran algarabía, los encargados del Delfinario y nuestros entrenadores, se ocuparon de poner todo en orden.

Desde el interior de la piscina principal, Battousai y Kori veían a todos marcharse y a sus entrenadores muy atareados recogiendo todo… El delfín carmesí se acercó a su compañera, nadando con su cola y le acarició cariñosamente el lugar donde se hallaba esa marca que tanto los martirizaba… sorprendiéndola, pero haciendo que se sintiera segura y algo más calmada…

Ambos animales se habían asustado, cuando vieron que la joven no despertaba, debido a su pequeña bromita para hacer que ese par de confundidos e inocentes humanos que tenían por cuidadores se dieran cuenta de que lo que les pasaba… era que se habían enamorado el uno del otro… igual que ellos mismos mutuamente… Se sintieron lo peor del mundo… solo querían hacer una buena obra… y mira lo que casi hacen… pero menos mal que no pasó a más… Por eso, ahora Battousai trataba de calmar a Kori, dándole tiernas y suaves caricias con su hocico…

Arriba en la superficie, el joven de cabellos escarlatas acababa de terminar de llevar las cuerdas que no habían usado y que sin querer se dejaron en uno de los puentes de comunicación, a su sitio correspondiente, cuando vio pasar a Kaoru, llevando consigo dos neveras, que serían seguramente, de la comida de los otros delfines y se dirigía al interior de esa carpa, para que estuviesen todas juntas.

Su cuerpo aún estaba húmedo por el agua de la piscina… el sol daba reflejos a las curvas de su cuerpo, por las que corrían algunas gotas de ese líquido cristalino y que Kenshin seguía sin perder detalle… Su cabello negro cual noche oscura, con esos reflejos azulinos de hermoso brillo… meciéndose suavemente, sujetado en su coleta alta y húmedo igualmente… creando una sensación atrayente, al moverse con sus pasos… atrayente e incluso… ¿sensual? No lo sabía… solo, que no podía dejar de admirarla… era tan hermosa… Su corazón volvía a latir desbocado y otra vez esas extrañas sensaciones… esa sensación de ahogo… aquel nudo en el estómago… Dios, ¿qué le había hecho? ¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de llegar junto a ella y no dejarla escapar nunca más? Y él que sabía… todo era tan nuevo… pero al menos… estaba bien…

Casi se muere allí mismo y ella… si a ella… no quería ni recordarlo… hacerlo solo conseguía oprimir su corazón… pero ello, le hizo recordar sus pensamientos de aquellos momentos… tenía tanto que decirle… pero… ¿cómo lo haría? No sabía ni que era lo que sentía… ¿cómo podría él hablarle entonces? Quizás… si pasara algún tiempo con ella… que no estuviera relacionado con el trabajo…

- Kenshin…- una suave voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaron al verlos

No se había dado cuenta, de cómo ella había vuelto de colocar las neveras y ahora ella estaba frente a él, sonriéndole con esa única sonrisa.

- Kaoru…- suspiró su bello nombre- ¿estás bien de verdad?- aún seguía preocupado, se notaba en su voz

- Tranquilo… no fue nada… solo… el susto…- dijo ella con un poco de vergüenza, pues una coordinadora no debía sentir miedo ante un fallo en una actuación- por lo demás… todo salió… bien…- terminó suavemente, pues acababa de recordar esas dos pequeñas improvisaciones antes del susto y de todo lo que le habían hecho sentir…

- Si… tienes razón…- sonrió, su corazón se alivió nuevamente al oir de sus labios que estaba bien- y creo que habría que celebrarlo- saltó de pronto

- ¿Ce-celebrarlo?- se extrañó, no se esperaba tal respuesta

- Si- asintió- el que haya salido tan bien, es un gran paso para que Battousai y Kori se conozcan mejor y finalmente se reproduzcan… así que había pensado…- de repente se sentía nervioso… las palabras no querían salir de su boca… de repente había olvidado como hablar…- ¿Quería saber si…? Me preguntaba si…- estaba dando demasiados rodeos y eso conseguía confundir a Kaoru todavía más

- Kenshin… ¿qué intentas decirme?- estaba ahora más confusa que antes y la cabeza gacha de su amigo no ayudaba demasiado a descifrar que intentaba decirle

Entonces, armándose de valor salido de algún lugar recóndito de su cuerpo, levantó la cabeza, reflejando una mirada decidida, que intensificaba el color malva de sus ojos y enfrentó a la cara a la morena.

- Me preguntaba si te gustaría… salir a cenar conmigo… para celebrarlo…- le propuso al fin

Aquello la cogió desprevenida… ¡¿Salir?! ¡¿Salir a cenar con él?! Dios, su pobre corazón estaba ya por abandonar su cuerpo, si es que no lo había hecho ya… su pulso se aceleró… todo su cuerpo se estremeció… sus ojos se abrieron enormemente… No se lo esperaba… definitivamente, esa proposición no se lo esperaba y se quedó shockeada…

Incómodo y sin que el silencio del lugar ayudara mucho más, Kenshin aguardaba impaciente su respuesta y con el corazón el vilo… ¿aceptaría? O quizás… su silencio significaría que… no quisiera ir… con él… Volvió a agachar la mirada… decepcionado e incapaz de seguir manteniendo sus ojos puestos en ella…

- Si no quisieras ir… lo… lo entendería…- su voz sonó triste, sin que él lo quisiera

Sus palabras la sacaron de su ensimismamiento… ¡¿Qué no quería ir con él?! ¡¿Pero de donde se sacaba eso?! Ese Kenshin… era demasiado inocente… ¿es posible que un hombre tan guapo y amable como él… nunca hubiese tenido novia o se hubiera enamorado? ¿Es posible que a él le ocurriera lo mismo que a ella? ¿Es posible descubrir sentimientos con una persona que tampoco los conocía? ¿Es posible que ella en verdad estuviera enamorada de ese hombre de ardiente cabello?

- ¡Oh no!- se apresuró a aclarar- No es eso… Por… por supuesto que… me encantaría…- terminó muy bajo, tanto que casi no pudo oírlo ni ella misma- Claro que… quisiera ir a cenar… contigo…

Kenshin levantó rápidamente la cabeza antes su respuesta y se encontró con el hermoso rostro de aquella joven que ahora sabía con seguridad, adoraba con todo su ser, adornado por un tinte rojizo cual propio color carmesí de la sangre, su mirada puesta en el suelo, mirándolo solo de soslayo y una sonrisa en sus labios… estaba preciosa…

- ¡¡Si!!- si poder remediarlo, saltó emocionado y se precipitó hacia ella, abrazándola efusivamente

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir el bien formado pecho de aquel joven atlético y sus fuertes brazos rodear su cintura… ¡¡la estaba abrazando!! Pero lo que acabó de hacer dar un vuelco completo a su corazón… fue el sentir por un mínimo segundo un cálido aliento sobre su mejilla y después, la exquisita dulzura con la que era depositado un beso de unos labios suaves y tibios sobre esta, justo en la comisura de los labios…

Sino fuera porque estaba en los brazos de ese hombre… se habría caído por la incapacidad de sus piernas de mantenerla en pie… ¡¡La había besado!! ¡¡KENSHIN LE HABÍA DADO UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA!! Dios, la sensación de estremecimiento electrizante que recorrió todo su cuerpo al completo se hacía más grande como la llama del fuego que todo lo consume… como su corazón ahora, que juraría que él escuchó perfectamente al latir fuera de control en su pecho…

El pelirrojo de ojos violetas se separó de ella rápidamente y comenzó a marcharse corriendo del lugar, con una amplia e imborrable sonrisa en su rostro… hoy había resultado ser el mejor día de toda su vida…

Antes de salir del recinto por la puerta de mantenimiento, se giró nuevamente para ver como Kaoru seguía estática en el mismo sitio, sin moverse ni hacer ningún movimiento y con sus ojos puestos sobre él.

- ¡¡Iré a recogerte a las ocho!! ¡¡Nos vemos en la noche!!- y desapareció de allí, dejando a una muy sorprendida Kaoru, resbalando lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo de cemento, con su labio inferior temblando involuntariamente, sus ojos abiertos enormemente y la sensación aún tibia del beso recibido por aquella persona que… creía… se había enamorado de ella…

**N.A:** y por fin… el capítulo 3 de "Delfines de amor"

Aquí una escritora medio muerta, después de cinco días de estar escribiendo este capítulo, que se me hizo eterno… No porque no me gustara hacerlo… en verdad me he divertido escribiéndolo… pero… demasiadas cosas juntas y además, recordar toda la actuación (que encima no la puse entera, pues le quité cinco trucos sino… ay dios)

Bien, que decir, si casi no me quedan fuerzas para nada… lo comentaré rápidamente…

**Primero:** si, soy un poco "malvada" por haber interrumpido aquel beso, pero ya habrá tiempo para ellos

**Segundo:** esta será la primera vez que ponga a Yahiko y a Tsubame como hermanos jeje, pero ya sabrán el porque

**Tercero:** ahora ya sabemos el porque Tomoe estaba tan delicada… ella y Akira están esperando a sus crías jeje

**Cuarto:** aún soy peor por el choque de los demonios jajaja, pero bien que sirvió para algo… menuda cara tenía que tener Kenshin… aunque tampoco es para reir… si Kaoru no despertaba…

**Quinto:** ya sabréis lo que toca en el siguiente capítulo verdad? Una cenita romántica jajaja!! Mis favoritas jajaja!!

Bueno, comentaré un poco los review, pero no sé si pueda con ellos:

**Satsuki Haru** (lo de cómo estás… mejor lo dejamos -.-U… Vaya, me alegro de que te llamar la atención mi fic y decidieras leerlo, espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los otros dos)

**Gabyhyatt** (pues si es el primero donde sale como delfín… imagínate ahora como una delfín con crías jeje)

**KenshinyKaoru** (y nunca mejor dicho que el amor se da en todas partes jeje… y bueno… lo de Shura… que conste que esto era porque una escenita de celos llevo prometiéndola yo no se cuanto tiempo y aún no la había hecho… así que, ya era hora de que tocase una no? Hombre… eso de Tomoe, "la delfina triste", joder no era eso, sino que estaba preñada jajaja, de Akira, que es su compañero jeje… y si, Misao en este caso llegó a ser una aguafiestas… pero también el público aquí jajaja y bueno, en cuanto a las gracias, de verdad que me gustó mucho el doujinshi que me pasaste, además no lo tenía ni lo había leído!! GRACIAS!! (no tendrás más verdad? Xd) Bueno, pues espero que el capítulo te guste)

**Kunnoichi Himura** (bueno… sí, adoro las descripciones jajaja, así se puede imaginar la escena tal y como la veo (o al menos, esa es la intención jeje) y si… aunque Shura causó problemas, ella es buena, aunque aún no sé si saldrá más veces jeje… y ya veo que todo el mundo me quiere dar de lo lindo por cortar la escenita con Misao (pues entonces aquí… -.-U ay dios…) y bueno… si, me suelen decir que tengo una manera especial de describir las cosas (obviamente, cierta persona no lo hace, o por lo menos, dejó de hacerlo… si, es ESA persona) y bien, aquí el capítulo jeje)

**Reiko Navi-san** (jajaja, los padrinos mágicos, yo también veía esa serie… en su tiempo y me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic… bueno, romance oficial… ya parece que se están dando cuenta de sus sentimientos (mira que llegan a ser lentos jajaja) Bueno, de Aoshi y Misao… aún no sé si "verse" se verá… tengo pensada alguna escenita, pero no prometo nada, que conste… y sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en cuanto a la caza de animales… COMO HAY GENTE CAPAZ DE HACER SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD!! NO LO SOPORTO!! Y bueno… me tardé pero finalmente, aunque muerta, acabé el capítulo -.-U)

En fin, que no puedo ni con mi alma, así que me despido ya…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 4 de "Delfines de amor"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	4. Una noche para nosotros

_**DELFINES DE AMOR**_

**Capítulo 4. Una noche para nosotros**

Japón, Tokyo, Cruce de la Calle Norita, 7:50 de la tarde

Las estrellas se apreciarían perfectamente en esa hermosa noche de verano, donde toda la cúpula del cielo, ahora anaranjada y con el sol huyendo por el horizonte, sería cubierta por ese tono nocturno, la luna llena y sus hermanas las estrellas… La noche sería perfecta… no hacía calor sofocante… ni tampoco una brisa demasiado fresca… era… la noche ideal… ¿Tan solo la noche? No… para alguien ya era el día ideal…

Caminaba por la calle, entre los colores fogosos que el sol dejaba ver, mientras se escondía perezosamente y daba paso a su amada la luna, con su manto de noche… Iba despacio, pero sin llegar a retrasarse… distraído, pero atento a su paisaje… y a la leve sensación de los coches pasar rápidamente por la calle, cegándolo de vez en cuando con las luces de sus faros… Solo faltaban dos manzanas…

Cruzó la calle, atento al tráfico y entró en la calle en cuestión… Calle Aoi Hikari, la calle donde vivía aquella joven que hacía saltar a su corazón… Pudo apreciar como ya las ventanas de las casas del vecindario encendían las luces y estás, se veían desde la calle… lentamente anochecía… más lento de lo normal… pareciera que estaba esperando por él… porque él llegara a su destino…

Y es que… no podía estar más nervioso y asustado que en toda su vida… ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo se comportaría? ¿Qué pensaría ella de él? ¿Cómo se vería? ¿Le agradaría? Dios, cuantas preguntas… jamás, ni siquiera en sus sueños, se las había planteado… con ella… con esa intrigante joven… estaba descubriendo tantas cosas… Pero por favor… ¡¡Si se había llevado dos horas para decidir siquiera que ropa ponerse!! Para al final decidirse por unos pantalones vaqueros elegantes, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta, vaquera también, que hacía juego con el pantalón… Y ya… si hablamos del cabello… ¡¡Para que diablos había ido a la peluquería, si al final ni había dejado al peluquero hacer su trabajo, y había vuelto a casa, con el cabello igual de largo y solamente, lavado?? Mira que había llegado a hacer tonterías hoy… pero… eso fue… porque ella le había dicho… que le gustaba su cabello largo… que le recordaba al fuego incontrolable… igual que él…

La calle llegaba a su fin y el temor que él sentía… aumentó considerablemente, cuando al llegar a la última casa de la izquierda, aquella con el número 24 inscrita en su puerta, detuvo repentinamente su caminar… Había llegado… La casa de Kaoru Kamiya…

Una cancela de hierro fundido, abierta de par en par, daba paso al pequeño camino que cruzaba el jardín hasta la entrada… hasta la entrada de esa imponente casa que… o le parecía a él, o daba la impresión de crecer por momentos y dejarlo a él al nivel de las hormigas… Admiró los exteriores de la residencia… unos muros altos, un jardín bien cuidado, una puerta de madera barnizada y seguramente de cedro, por el color… y dos luces encendidas en la planta baja…

Nada se oía… ningún coche pasaba… y él… tubo que tragar fuertemente para deshacer el nudo que sus nervios habían formado en su garganta y que lo torturaba silenciosamente…

Posó sus ojos sobre la puerta y afianzó su mirada… recuperó su valor de algún lugar escondido de su cuerpo, o quizás volvió volando a él, como ayuda necesitada… y recorrió con pasos firmes y decididos, las pequeñas piedras grisáceas que formaban el camino que lo separaba de la puerta… Llamó al timbre… con mano temblorosa… y esperó… esperó con el corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente en su pecho y retumbando en sus oídos… llegó la hora de la verdad…

Escuchó como unos pasos apresurados se oían en el interior de la vivienda y segundos después, se detenían, seguramente delante de la puerta… y esta se abrió… siendo la entrada a un mundo de ensueño para él…

Delante de él, se alzaba la hermosa figura de esa joven mujer que era su compañera y que… conseguía transportarlo a un lugar donde nada importaba, precisamente donde estaba ahora… Su cabello azabache caía suelto y libre por su espalda, salvo dos traviesos mechones, que reposaban sobre sus hombros desnudos… si, llevaba un vestido fino de noche, del color profundo de sus ojos y que combinaba a la perfección con toda su figura, con mangas en tirantas y… su rostro con su imborrable sonrisa… con aquella que sus rosados labios le dedicaban solamente a él…

Sin palabras… estaba extasiado admirando toda la belleza natural que poseía la joven, pues el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo y no poseía un escote demasiado ceñido ni pronunciado… Su corazón comenzó a latir aún más desbocado si es que se podía y esa imagen… quedó para siempre grabada en su mente…

Pero lo que consiguió llamar su atención en toda la imagen… fue un pequeño destello azulado, proveniente de su cuello…

Allí, siendo la dama de honor de todo su conjunto, una pequeña cadena de fina plata colgaba alrededor de su cuello, pero no fue la cadena lo que provocó el pequeño haz de luz… sino la piedra que estaba incrustada en el centro de aquel hermoso delfín plateado que de ella colgaba, entre su aleta y su cola… era una gema azulada… con leves reflejos que recibía de la luz artificial del interior de la casa y que se reflejaban en la suave piel de ella… un zafiro… igual de bello que los ojos de su portadora…

Y como si el hecho de que el colgante lo atrajese, hubiese estado predestinado… este silenciosamente lo llamaba a subir su mirada de él… para llevarla hasta el fino rostro de la joven…

Sus ojos se encontraron… azules tan resplandecientes como siempre… tan hermosos zafiros como el primer día… tan llenos de ¿alegría por su llegada? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se veían especialmente hermosos esa noche? Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para tragar costosamente el nudo de su atorada garganta… Dios, estaba simplemente hermosa y… deseable… exquisitamente preciosa… tan… Kaoru…

- Que puntual- rió ella al ver el estado en que se encontraba… ¿En que andaría pensando?

Su voz penetró por su mente y consiguió traerlo de vuelta, en la suave melodía que era esta… pura música para sus oídos… Sonrió solamente para ella… enteramente como él solo podía hacerlo para ella… y quedó muy satisfecho con lo que produjo su gesto… un exquisito sonrojo que pudo apreciar en las mejillas de la joven… en aquellas mejillas en las que ya había apreciado la suavidad y la tibieza de la que estaban dotadas… como desearía poder acariciarlas así otra vez… ¡¿Pero que decía?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que pensar así?! ¿Quizás…? ¿Quizás sentía algo… por ella? ¿Pero el qué?

- Es que… no quería hacer esperar a una joven tan bella como tú… Kaoru…- volvió a sonreir dulcemente e hizo una reverencia como todo buen caballero a una dama

El corazón de Kaoru se aceleró… ¡¿Le parecía hermosa a él?! Dios… nunca nadie que no fuera su hermano le había dicho que era hermosa… Su corazón saltó de alegría por esto y el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella, junto a un nuevo sonrojo en sus mejillas…

Tuvo que apartar sus ojos al suelo, incapaz de seguir mirando a esas hipnotizantes orbes violáceas que la penetraban sin proponérselo… y llevó su brazo a su rostro, posando su mano en su mejilla, en un intento por esconder su rubor… puro gesto de toda su inocencia… ¿Cómo lo conseguía sin proponérselo? ¿O quizás si lo hacía? Ah… ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría con él? ¿En verdad se enamoró?

- Pero que dices Kenshin…- dijo costosamente, entre sus nervios y su corazón latiendo desenfrenando

- Solamente la verdad…

Levantó suavemente su cabeza de su reverencia y quedó fascinado ante la belleza de la joven delante de él… Sonrojada… dócil… hermosa… inocente… Kaoru… simplemente Kaoru… y eso… ese adorable estado… lo había provocado él, con decir lo que su corazón le pedía… ¿Por qué se regocijaba de ello? ¿Por qué extraña razón solo quería tenerla así cada día para él? ¿Por qué de repente pasaban ideas por su cabeza de despertar a su lado? ¿De… amarla?

Sin dejar de admirarla… sus pies caminaron solos en suaves pasos hacia delante… cruzando un poco el umbral de la puerta de madera de la casa y quedando cara a cara con la joven que aquella noche había invitado a salir… sin apartar sus ojos ni por un mínimo segundo…

Ante la sombra que llegó a su rostro, ella no pudo remediar el querer saber el por qué de esto… mas las palabras abandonaron su boca, cuando al elevar sus ojos, se encontró aquella mirada violácea e incesante sobre su rostro… y aquella expresión de decisión absoluta, que hacían ver a ese joven hombre, aún más intrigante de lo que ya demostraba… ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? ¿Por qué su corazón quería salirse de su pecho para llegar hasta él? ¡¿Por qué aunque quería ocultarlo, deseaba anhelantemente que él lo escuchara?! ¡¿Por qué quería sentir su piel de nuevo, acariciando la suya?!

De nuevo perdido por aquel océano de pura agua azulada… sus ojos eran tan hermosos… tanto como ella misma… tanto, que nunca se cansaría de mirarlos… No supo si fue aquello un trance o no… solo, que todo perdió su sentido… y lo único que quería era sentir la calidez reconfortante que solo con ella encontraba…

Descendió levemente su mirada de sus ojos por su rostro… extremadamente fino… blanquecino y moreno al mismo tiempo… de piel suave y de seda… de pura y exquisita seda con la tibieza de la inocencia… y paró en sus labios, sin él proponérselo… en aquellos labios rosados y finos… carnosos y jugosos a la vista… tremendamente apetecibles… en aquellos labios… entreabiertos ahora por su sorpresa seguramente y del que su aliento emanaba, chocando suavemente sobre su mentón… llamándolo a gritos…

Todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por una corriente eléctrica ante la cálida sensación de su aliento, estremeciéndolo de arriba abajo… y allí todo se destrozó… nada le importaba… solo, las tremendas ganas que sentía en aquel momento de poseer los labios de aquella joven que lo confundía…

Su rostro fue bajando lentamente… despacio… sin prisas… saboreando cada milímetro del espacio que tan tortuosamente los separaba… y penetrando intensamente con su mirada aún más a Kaoru… tanto, que acabó sumergida al mismo lugar donde él se encontraba…

Ambos corazones latían sin control… ella respiraba entrecortadamente… y él podía sentir como sus golpes quemaban en su piel, haciendo estragos con todo lo que le quedaba de cordura, si es que tenía alguna… Sus latidos fuertemente audibles por todo su cuerpo… al unísono… en una misma melodía… en la melodía que ellos mismos crearon… Nada… silencio absoluto… ni la luna salía, ocultándose entre sus hermanas las estrellas y dejando privacidad para esos jóvenes… ya podían rozarse… casi se tocaban… su aliento cálido golpeaba sus labios como la más cruel tortura jamás inventada… pero indudablemente… algo tenía que pasar…

Justo en el momento en el que ambos cerraban sus ojos y sus labios estaban por fundirse juntos… un único coche pasó por aquella calle que hasta el momento había permanecido desierta… y se llevó con el ruido estridente de su claxón, todo el ambiente y la tranquilidad del momento…

Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresiva y repentinamente, como despertando de un sueño y trayéndolos de nuevo a la realidad… a la puerta de la casa de la joven Kamiya…

El aire se tornó tenso… tremendamente pesado y acosador… ¡¿Habían estado a punto de besarse?! ¡¿Y por qué se sentían tan tremendamente frustrados por la intervención de ese maldito coche que tuvo que pasar en el momento más oportuno?!

Sus miradas puestas la una sobre la otra… reflejándose cada cual en los ojos de la otra persona… viendo a través de ellos como un espejo de su alma… Él podía ver la turbación en sus ojos… como ese mar se tornaba espeso y oscurecido… mientras intentaba poner un poco de orden tanto a su alocado corazón, como a todas las sensaciones que abordaron su cuerpo… aquellas extrañas sensaciones que solo se las provocaba ella… ¡Maldito coche!

Y ella no estaba en una situación muy diferente… su sangre corría rápida y ferviente por todo su cuerpo, al ritmo que su corazón marcaba… su mirada clavada en aquella color malva que no se apartaba y la observaba… y su corazón… saltando por la situación y frustrado por lo que no se llevó a término… ¿su corazón o toda ella en general? ¡¿Por qué solo deseaba probar sus labios?! ¡¿Eso hacía el amor?! ¡Maldito coche!

Varios segundos pasaron, o quizás fueron minutos… quien sabía, ni ellos le prestaban atención, ni tenían intención de hacerlo… El silencio se presentó con su manto frío, junto a una pequeña brisa veraniega por el jardín y cruzó por ellos… atravesándolos y haciendo ondear sus cabellos… provocando un pequeño estremecimiento por ambos cuerpos, que ahora sí, les trajo de nuevo su cordura a la confusión que era su mente en aquellos momentos… y se dieron cuenta de donde estaban…

Bajaron la vista al suelo… avergonzados… y nerviosos… ¿Cómo se comportarían lo que quedaba de noche? ¡¡Si casi se besaron!! Hoy… sería una noche muy larga…

- Em… Kaoru… si no nos vamos ya… se nos hará tarde…- dijo de repente el pelirrojo, recobrando la capacidad de hablar, aunque aún con esfuerzo

- S-Si… tienes razón…- asintió ella- déjame ir a apagar la luz de la cocina…- y se marchó rápidamente hacia el interior de la casa, para intentar calmar a su alarmado cuerpo.

Kenshin miró por un momento su mano a su costado… temblaba… estaba temblando… ¡¡Esa sensación lo había dejado así!! Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando… ¡¡y todo por haber estado casi a punto de besar a Kaoru!! ¡¡Por estar a punto de besar a esa joven tan hermosa, que había llegado para poner su mundo patas arriba!! Dios, se sentía tan extraño… no sabía ni como se comportaba… o hacía lo primero que se cruzaba por su mente… o de repente su corazón tomaba las riendas… y acababa haciendo aquello, que aunque luego le dejaba una sensación placentera… lo confundía cada vez más y más… Su mente era en estos momentos, el puro infierno de la confusión… desde el día en que llegó, todo cambió… y lo único que tenía claro de todo ello… era que tenía extrañas sensaciones con ella que nunca había experimentado, que nunca quería separarse de ella… y que sentía unas ganas locas de besar esos labios que debía de ser tan suaves y puros como solo ella era…

- Ya está…- escuchó de pronto una suave voz… una suave voz que lo recorrió enteramente junto con ese calor conocido desde hacía poco

El pelirrojo elevó su rostro del suelo, para encontrarse con aquella sonrisa que lo reconfortaban… con aquella que solo para él parecía estar moldeada… y el rostro sonriente de su compañera de trabajo y entrenadora de aquella delfín de piel azulina… Verdaderamente, ella era hermosa… pero tenía que reconocer, que con su sonrisa y aquel traje… estaba divina…

Sonrió y se hizo a un lado, volviendo a reverenciarse, para dejarle paso libre a la joven, quien exquisitamente con sus mejillas carmesíes, accedió a pasar por aquel paso que él lo ofrecía…

Una vez fuera del umbral siquiera, él cerraba la puerta tras ellos, sin dejarle lugar a reclamos a la joven de ojos azules y alzaba su brazo levemente flexionado, ofreciéndoselo a ella, sin borrar su sonrisa y dejando asombrada a la mujer, según reflejaban sus ojos…

- ¿Me permite?- le preguntó a su acompañante

A duras penas si pudo reaccionar… su mente se bloqueó ante su acción y a lo único que atinó, fue a mirar aleatoriamente al brazo que él le ofrecía y al rostro sonriente del joven de rojos cabellos… ¿Qué hacía?

Pero que pregunta más tonta… aunque dudosa, finalmente pasó su brazo alrededor del de su compañero y se agarró firmemente de él, inmensamente feliz por estar así, tan cerca de él… y él sonrió complacido enormemente…

Y abrazados muy cerquita el uno del otro, reconfortándose con el calor que emanaba del cuerpo tibio del otro y sintiendo a sus propios corazones latir desenfrenadamente… nuestra pareja de entrenadores marinos se pusieron en camino por fin, hacia aquella cena que tenían pendientes…

* * *

- No te creo… ¿En verdad es cierto?- rió ella incrédula, tomando luego un poco de agua del vaso que estaba delante de su plato, ya vacío de comida

- Tan cierto como que soy pelirrojo natural…- se unió a sus risas, infinitamente feliz de deleitarse con ellas, mientras se limpiaba un resto de salsa de la comisura de sus labios

Se encontraban compartiendo unas animadas palabras en aquel restaurante que cuidadosamente el pelirrojo había elegido… el Restaurante Shinshengumi… el más famoso de toda la bahía de Tokio y donde era casi imposible conseguir una reserva… mas, parecía no haber nada imposible para ese hombre…

Ella se había quedado muy sorprendida cuando vio donde la llevaba y estaba tremendamente nerviosa y cohibida… ¡¿Cómo se podía permitir aquello?! Fue lo primero que pensó… La verdad, es que le costó mucho acostumbrarse y dejar el silencio que se formó alrededor de la mesa que ocuparon… una mesa cerca de la terraza que poseía el local, con unas maravillosas vistas al mar, del que se podía oir el ruido de las olas chocar contra las rocas del faro… el sitio ideal para una cena romántica…

Pero finalmente, ahora podía hablar de todo normalmente con su compañero, quien con aquella mirada intrigante fija en ella, solo conseguía sacar su nerviosismo, el desenfrenar de su corazón… y algún que otro sonrojo irremediable a sus mejillas…

Por otro lado, el joven caballero que acompañaba a la joven dama, se había sentido igual al principio… ¿Le gustará el sitio o no lo hará? ¿De qué podré hablar con ella? ¿Cuál será su comida preferida? ¿Me estaré comportando como un idiota? ¡¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso?! Su corazón no paraba de retumbar por todo su pecho, opacando hasta su capacidad auditiva con tan sonoros latidos… y eso acrecentaba su estado… Tan tenso ambiente lo estaba matando lentamente… no supo ni cuanto tiempo estuvo así… tuvo que hacer alguna tontería para que todo se relajara un poco… aunque la tontería le había costado un buen golpe al camarero…

Pero con eso… al fin pudieron relajar un poco sus cuerpos y comportarse como de verdad eran… unos jóvenes que venían a cenar tranquilamente… y comenzaron a hablar… hasta que les trajeron la comida que habían pedido…

- No puedo creer que seas hijo de Seijuro Hiko- volvió a repetirle, aún incrédula por lo que escuchaba- ¡¿Pero sabes lo que es eso?! ¡¡Tu padre es Seijuro Hiko!! ¡¡El más célebre!! ¡¡El más famoso!! ¡¡La más grande entidad en Biología Marina de todo Japón!!- se exaltó, llegando a llamar la atención de las mesas de alrededor, pero no le prestaron mayor importancia y siguieron con lo suyo.

Él la vio sonriente, le encantó la expresión de su rostro cuando la vio ponerse así por descubrir quien era su padre. Para él, era algo normal, pero para ella debía ser algo extraordinario y más, si amaba la vida marina tanto como él.

- Me parece tan increíble…- susurró, retomando la compostura y bebiendo nuevamente de la copa llena de agua

- Si, ¿verdad? A la gente que lo descubre, le cuesta creerlo- reveló, ya estaba acostumbrado a la reacción de las personas al saber la verdad, pero la suya… precisamente la de ella… le había encantado… ¿Qué le estaba gritando desesperadamente su corazón con su incesante latir desenfrenado?

- Pero es que mírate…- lo señaló- tú pelirrojo, él moreno…- dirigió su mano a su cabello- tus ojos extrañamente violetas, los de él más negros que el carbón o incluso mi pelo…- posó su mirada profunda y penetrante sobre la del joven, provocando que el calor emanara de algún lugar de su cuerpo y se extendiera por todo este tan rápido como el fuego que recorre la dinamita- y además, llevas de apellido Himura y no Hiko…- apartó suavemente su mano y dejó reposar a su dedo índice sobre su mentón, como señal de pensamiento, que a él, le pareció la imagen más adorable que había visto y más, con ese pequeño vuelo que adquirió su cabello, gracias a una suave brisa costera que se coló en el restaurante- así cualquiera os relaciona…- se quejó ella, después de haber contado y recalcado cada diferencia que el joven tenía con su padre

- Jeje si… mi padre dice que lo heredé todo de mi madre… que soy una versión masculina de ella… salvo que aún así, acabé heredando su pasión por el mar…- dijo con devoción en su voz… adoraba tanto ese amplio océano donde tanta vida podía descubrir…- como suele repetirme por lo menos dos veces al día…- como odiaba a veces que su padre se lo repitiera constantemente para enorgullecer su ego

Ella rió al oir esto último y aquello fue música para él… para su corazón… para hacerlo saltar de alegría… la había hecho reir de nuevo… era tan especial… ¿Qué le había hecho? No lo sabía… tan solo… que deseaba estar siempre cerca de ella…

- Tu madre debe ser una mujer muy amable y hermosa…- le dijo, llamando su atención, mas no se percató de que sin querer, había dicho algo demasiado doloroso para él

La sonrisa se borró al instante de los labios del pelirrojo e incapaz de mantener los ojos sobre aquellos zafiros tan hermosos que poseía la joven, agachó la cabeza suavemente, hasta ensombrecer su mirada con sus flequillos rojizos como el fuego… Acababa de recordar algo demasiado triste para él y por más que quiso impedirlo… no pudo evitar que lo abrazase aquel sentimiento de amargura…

- Era…- susurró al viento, tan bajito que apenas si se escuchó, con un tono tan melancólico y apagado… doliente y ahogado, que consiguió dejar si aire a la chica que había hecho el comentario inocentemente- Murió hace siete años…

Todo quedó en silencio entre ellos dos… la revelación conmocionó a Kaoru… ¡Tonta! ¡¿Por qué no se habría quedado callada?! Siempre tenía que meter la pata con él… como en la actuación… Él, que se había esmerado por hacerle pasar una agradable velada… él, que lo estaba consiguiendo con las cosas más simples… él, que conseguía hacer volcar a su corazón y sonrojar a sus mejillas… él, tan alegre y suelto… jovial y amable… se quedó de pronto callado cual muerto pájaro que ya no cantará más… cabizbajo y mirando fijamente aquel plato, vacío ya de alimento, que delante de él se encontraba, al parecer, enfrascado en sus recuerdos…

- Yo… - se le encogió el corazón cuando lo vio así… tan abatido y triste…- Kenshin yo…- se sentía fatal… todo por su comentario ¡Para que hablaría!- lo… lo siento…- fue lo más que atino a decir… no sabía como responder…

Aquel "lo siento" tan suave… aquellas palabras dichas con tanta aflicción… con tanta pena y dolor… con tanta culpabilidad que no debían ser de ella… penetraron en lo más profundo de su ser y llegaron hasta su ensimismada mente en la oscuridad de aquel recuerdo… Elevó sus ojos lentamente, absorto aún… y con algo de nerviosismo… ¡¿Por qué tenía que haberse puesto así ahora?! Pero no pudo evitarlo… la muerte de su madre aún estaba latente en él…

Pero cuando vio el estado de su acompañante… todo lo demás perdió su sentido… Su cabeza gacha, como momentos antes la tuviera él… impidiéndole así ver aquellos ojos tan hermosos y aquella sonrisa encantadora y que lo derretía cada vez que quería… su cuerpo seguramente tenso… podía apreciarlo a través de sus brazos desnudos y finos… y seguramente que también, sus manos debían de estar agarradas fuertemente a la falda de su vestido… Aquello lo descolocó totalmente… ahora, se sentía un completo idiota…

¡Estúpido! ¡Idiota! ¡Tonto! ¡Mira lo que conseguiste! Él que se había prometido que le haría pasar una noche inolvidable y mira… ahora va y mete la pata… Si, su madre era una persona muy especial para él y su muerte le dolía pero… su corazón no podía soportar el ver a Kaoru así… triste… y además por su culpa… simplemente es que se moría tortuosamente nada más de verla así frente a él…

De nuevo todo en silencio… y otra vez como al principio… tenso ambiente que se podía cortar con un cuchillo… Debía hacer algo… lo que fuera para quitar esa tensión… y que ella volviera a sonreírle… a volver a mostrarle aquella sonrisa de la que quedó prendado el primer día… a que volviera a ser su Kaoru…

En eso justamente estaba pensando, cuando una pequeña lucecita parpadeante, cual destello de una estrella, atrajo su atención…

Elevó su mirada curiosa hasta el lugar de donde provenía el destello y reconoció al momento lo que era… su colgante… aquel hermoso colgante de ese delfín tan especial… Era hermoso… como su dueña… pero si ya de por si era preciosos, inusual y extraordinario… cuando ella lo portaba… era especial… y ella… Kaoru… estaba espléndida…

De repente y sin saber porque… tal vez por la extraña sensación que lo recorrió al ver colgar aquella cadena de plata de su fino cuello, realzándolo… tal vez porque su corazón retumbaba por todo su interior y no lo dejaba tranquilo… o tal vez solo porque quería… sentía la necesidad de hablarle… de hacerle un cumplido… de halagar su belleza… de romper ese silencio… incluso sin decir halago, aunque fuera con una tontería… Algo… debía hablarle…

- Ese collar es muy bonito…- se atrevió al fin, venciendo aquel tortuoso nudo que oprimía tanto su garganta como su corazón- del mismo brillo que tus ojos… del mismo color zafiro que… los hace resaltar…

Su voz solemne y varonil se internó en su cuerpo y la estremeció completamente… el corrió por su sangre en los acompasados latidos de su corazón y se agolpó lentamente en sus mejillas… al tiempo que levantaba suavemente su mirada… para volver a encontrarse con aquellas orbes malvas que tanta tranquilidad profesaban… más ahora, solo nervios le ofrecían… nervios y… ¿amor?

- Pero no más hermoso que su dueña…- continuó con su halago el joven, con aquella sonrisa que la conquistó la primera vez- su esplendorosidad… se opaca con tu belleza… Kaoru…

El dulce y suave pronunciar de su nombre salir de sus labios la dejó sin aliento… la desarmó completamente… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo conseguía? ¿Cómo lograba hacerla sentir así? Tan tranquila y nerviosa a la vez… tan protegida y querida… tan… ¿amada? ¿Sería posible que ella lo amara? ¿Sería eso amor? Y ella que sabía… si nunca lo había experimentado… y lo único que sacaba en claro de todo lo que le sucedía… es que sentía algo más fuerte que amistad por su compañero de rojos cabellos… a parte de unas ganas tremendas que de sus labios volvieran a rozar su piel…

Ahora si que no sería capaz de hablarle con normalidad… ni siquiera conseguía fuerzas para seguir observándolo directamente a los ojos… su presencia era imponente y la hacía sentir tan pequeña en comparación con la suya… Tuvo que apartar la mirada… y la llevó hasta su pequeño collar…

Su collar… su joya más preciada… aquella que por nada del mundo se permitiría el lujo de perder… Llevó su mano hasta él y lo cogió delicadamente, acariciándolo con devoción… Estaba de acuerdo con él en una cosa… el collar era precioso…

- Gra… gracias Kenshin…- susurró lo más audible que sus labios temblorosos y su voz quebrada le dejaron, mientras jugaba un poco con el delfín entre sus dedos- esto… es lo único que me queda… de mi madre…- pero ahí su voz se quebró totalmente, hasta el punto de tornarse ahogada y reprimiendo un gemido de tristeza irremediable

Se quedó sin respiración… ¡¿Acababa de sugerirle lo que él creía que sus palabras significaban?! Dios, rezó internamente porque no fuera eso sino… acababa de meter la pata completamente…

- ¿Tu… madre?- preguntó nervioso, deseando que no fuera lo que él creía, porque entonces… tanto él como ella sentían el mismo dolor

- Si… mi madre…- repitió sin dejar de mirar al objeto- este era su collar favorito… aquel que papá le regaló… aquel que prometió darme cuando cumpliera los dieciséis años… pero…- su voz volvió a desvanecerse en otro quejido… por favor que no siguiera… le estaba doliendo más a él el hacerla recordar que a ella… ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que hablar?! Siempre metía la pata…- pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo…

Y se quedó callada… con la tristeza rondando alrededor de ella y la mirada de Kenshin totalmente sorprendida sin apartarla de ella… Le dolió tanto el corazón al joven, como si le acabaran de dar la puñalada más dolorosa de toda su vida… ¡Idiota, más que idiota! Quería hacerla sentir mejor… y consiguió todo lo contrario…

- Kaoru… yo…- tenía que disculparse, era lo menos que podía hacer… siempre tan bocazas como era…

La joven percibió el dolor de la culpa en su llamado y ahora se sintió aún peor… No quería que él se sintiera así… lo había hecho sin mala intención… además, se notaba que lo que había pretendido era hacerla sentir mejor… y en cierto modo… su halago había hecho gozar a su corazón de una infinita sensación de alegría… pero… su madre…

- Yo… yo… lo sien…

- No te preocupes…- lo cortó de pronto, en su intento por disculparse- ocurrió hace ya diez años… aunque el saber que ya no la podré ver… aún me duele…- le reveló, aquello solo lo sabía su hermano… y se lo acababa de decir a él… le estaba abriendo su alma…- Pero se que ella nos está cuidando desde el cielo…- levantó suavemente en un delicado movimiento, su cabeza, pero sin llegar a mirarlo… sin atreverse a hacerlo, y la posó sobre el cielo nocturno de aquella bahía de Tokyo, con sus luces y la luna sobre el mar, que se veía a través de la terraza abierta del local- y por eso… quiero que se sienta orgullosa…

Una suave brisa de aire se coló en ese momento en el restaurante, alzando en vuelo sus cabellos… bailando con ellos en una danza única e hipnotizante… creando más inocencia y pureza en la imagen de la joven que tenía en frente… provocando también… que el puro calor del deseo de arroparla entre sus brazos recorriera todo su ser… ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento? Ya le había quedado claro que era algo más que pura amistad… Era… ¿cariño? Si, tal vez… es cierto que se había encariñado mucho con ella… mucho… demasiado… hasta el punto de desesperarse si le llegase a pasar algo… Dios, que momentos tan tortuosos aquellos de la actuación… Pero… no… cariño tampoco debía ser… ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era aquello que hacía que solo sintiera deseos de abrazarla y besarla hasta saciarse de ella? ¡¿Qué era aquello que no lo dejaba dormir?!

- ¿Sabes Kenshin?- lo llamó de repente, haciendo que dejara de vagar por sus pensamientos y la mirara aún con más atención de la que ya le prestaba- mi madre amaba el mar… le encantaba… Nosotros vivimos en una casa en el paseo marítimo… y ella, siempre que baja a la playa… nos decía que era como estar en casa… con el mar… se sentía en paz…- hablaba con tanta devoción… con tanto cariño de su madre… que aquellas palabras se internaron en su ser y le hicieron recordar todo aquello que el mar conseguía transmitirle a él… paz, tranquilidad, la sensación de estar en casa, la libertad… adoraba el mar…

- Kaoru…- no pudo evitar susurrar su nombre en un gemido, reprimiendo aquellas ganas irreprimibles que tenía de arroparla con sus brazos y darle cobijo y protección.

- Quizás… fuera aquello por lo que… mi hermano y yo quisimos estudiar Biología Marina… en memoria de nuestra madre… para aprender más… del porque ella amaba tanto aquel mundo…

- Estoy seguro… de que tu madre se sentiría orgullosa de vosotros…- lo dijo inconscientemente… su corazón habló solo… aunque lo que él hubiera querido decirle… era que él si que estaba orgulloso de tenerla a ella con él…

Volteó sus ojos azules como el mar un momento hacia él… una mirada perdida y de soslayo… y luego la volvió a fijar en la falda de su vestido, como si fuera la única cosa interesante que había a su alrededor… No podía… no podía mirarlo a la cara… porque si lo hacía… estaba segura de que no lo soportaría… se derretiría allí mismo con esos ojos intensos y violetas que tanto adoraba… y aquel rostro enmarcado por el mismo fuego… y su corazón… estaba segura de que se saldría de su cuerpo si él la miraba…

- Si…- susurró

El silenció volvió acompañado de la mano de la brisa propia de las riberas de la orilla del mar… No se dijo nada más… y aquello llegaba a incomodar bastante… Parecía tan lejano que hasta hace unos momentos estuviesen hablando tan animadamente… y ahora… Debía hacer algo… no soportaba verla así… tan triste… porque estaba seguro… que bajo aquellos flequillos que ocultaban sus ojos… se escondía una mirada llena de dolor por la muerte del ser querido… pues él también se encontraba así… pero ante todo… hoy no deseaba eso… hoy solo deseaba hacerla sonreir… hacerla feliz… protegerla… abrazarla con sus brazos… sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo… amarla… hoy solo deseaba quererla… ¡¡Quererla?? ¡¡ÉL LA QUERÍA?? No… no era posible… ¿o tal vez sí? Quien sabía… ni él mismo lo sabía, todo era tan confuso… lo único que sabía en aquel momento… era que quería volver a ver su sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos zafiros…

Algo… ¿qué podía hacer? Lo que fuera… una tontería… caerse de la silla para que riera… echarse el agua encima… hacer un chiste… No, eso no venía con la situación… ¡Argh! Debía hacer algo…

Miró disimuladamente a todos lados de aquel gran salón repleto de gente que como ellos, había venido a celebrar una velada romántica con su pareja… recién se daba cuenta de que hoy… solo había parejas, la mayoría de jóvenes, pero solo parejas… dos personas… y ellos también eran dos… Sin quererlo, el calor subió a sus mejillas y seguramente, las haría sonrojar, aunque fuera levemente… seguro que toda esa gente pensaba que él y Kaoru eran… pareja… Pero… por descabellado que sonara… la idea no lo horrorizaba ni le disgustaba… al contrario… le encantaba… y eso era lo que aún lo confundía más… ¡¿Por qué sentía eso?! ¿Era verdad entonces que la quería? Si… eso era seguro… la quería pero… ¿De qué modo la quería?

Ninguno de los dos decía nada… y todo pareció perder su sentido… oían el bullicio que ocasionaban las charlas de las demás mesas… e incluso la música que había empezado a sonar hace poco… un piano… era un piano tocando una hermosa melodía de música clásica… pero… cada uno estaba absorto en su mundo… Ella en su mente, recordando o pensando quizás, en ciertos sentimientos que recién descubría con cierto pelirrojo… y él… sin apartar de nuevo sus ojos de ella, seguía buscando algo que la hiciera sonreir de nuevo para él… hasta que algún resquicio de cordura de su mente, captó como la música que momentos antes sonaba, había terminado…

Y ahí halló su respuesta… ¡Claro! Pero mira que llegaba a ser tonto… ¿Por qué no probar con eso? Estaba casi seguro al cien por cien… que lo siguiente que se escucharía sería una canción cantada… La dueña del restaurante, su amiga Tae, siempre contrataba algún cantante o algún animador de fiestas para estas noches…

Retiró la vista un momento de la figura de la joven que seguía inmóvil en la misma posición con sus ojos fijos en su regazo y la llevó hasta el escenario que se alzaba en el centro de la pared izquierda con respecto a ellos… Como suponía, no se había equivocado… en esos momentos el cantante de esa noche estaba diciendo al público que ahora tocaba una sesión de baile… Ahí estaba su solución… pero… ¿y si ella no quería bailar?

De repente el miedo lo invadió… ¿y si ahora ella quería marcharse? Él no se opondría pero… internamente deseaba anhelantemente sacarla a bailar… no es que fuera gran bailarín pero… estaba seguro de que eso a ella debía de gustarle y… la haría sonreir… esperaba…

Con la decisión nuevamente firme en su mente y en su cuerpo… y reflejada en su rostro… se levantó delicadamente de la silla, sin hacer demasiado ruido y sin que ella se percatara… y con dos simples pasos, se paró a un lado de ella… dispuesto a hacerle aquella proposición…

Vagamente, pudo percibir como la luz que antes llegaba a ella, proveniente de los focos del techo rosa pálido del salón, se habían desvanecido de repente… algo obstaculizaba su llegada hasta ella… Muy despacio, levantó la cabeza… vacilando… como si tuviera temor… No, no era miedo lo que sentía… lo que pasaba era… que su mente aún no reaccionaba correctamente… y menos aún podría reaccionar… después de hallar a ese cuerpo vestido de traje de chaqueta vaquero, con la chaqueta abierta y que dejaba a la vista a través de la camisa, aquel magnífico torso moldeado por su trabajo…

Abrió lentamente sus ojos en señal de asombro… como si recién despertara de un sueño, debido a lo que estos veían… y los elevó un poco más… hasta que se posaron en el rostro del joven que esa noche era su acompañante… y sus ojos se encontraron…

El tiempo pareció detenerse… como todas aquellas veces que él la miraba de esa manera… decidida… firme… segura… tierna e intensa… Cada vez que la miraba así… todo perdía su importancia y solo deseaba… que aquello nunca terminara… para poder permanecer siempre con él…

La sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kenshin… estaba adorable así… con el rostro entre confundido e inocente… con su cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda… y sus ojos marinos mirándolo… hipnotizándolo poco a poco como siempre hacían…

- ¿Me concede este baile… señorita?

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran totalmente y enormemente de la sorpresa recibida con esas simples palabras… Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo con una extraña sensación de nerviosismo y calor al mismo tiempo… su labio inferior tembló en sus labios entreabiertos sin que ella pudiera remediarlo… y el aire dejó de llegar a sus pulmones, cuando apreció la sonrisa dulce y… ¿seductora? en aquellos labios que había estado, horas antes, a punto de besar…

¡¡EL QUERÍA BAILAR CON ELLA?? ¡¡KENSHIN QUERÍA SACARLA A BAILAR?? Casi no podía ni creérselo… ¡¡Su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su cuerpo y correr fugitivo a su encuentro!! ¡¿Qué haría?! ¡¿Aceptaría?! Y cómo negarse… cómo negarse a esos ojos suplicantes que la miraban con… ¿amor? No lo sabía… pero quizás ella si lo comprendía… ¿Se habría enamorado de él… por primera vez en su vida? ¡¿De él?!

Quiso hablar… pero más le temblaron los labios… algo le impedía el fluir de sus palabras… algo… un nudo tortuoso que se había formado en su garganta e impedía que sus palabras vieran la luz del día, en este caso, de la noche… ¿Qué haría? Se sentía tan nerviosa… y él demostraba que esperaba ansioso su respuesta… Dios, ¡¿por qué justo ahora callaba?! ¡¿Por qué no podía decir lo que su corazón quería?! Y él… allí esperando… rogándole con la mirada… con esa hermosa mirada lavanda que la atraían sin proponérselo…

Él notó su reacción… la había sorprendido… bueno, al menos había conseguido que dejase de estar triste… y además… se veía terriblemente hermosa en ese estado y sus labios… sus labios carmesíes… suplicaba por que dejasen de temblar o irremediablemente tendría que hacer algo para dejaran de tentarlo… ¡¡tentarlo a besarlos!!

Lentamente, elevó su brazo derecho a la altura de su pecho, flexionado levemente y dejando su mano parada delante del rostro de aquella joven de cabellos azabaches, extendiéndola… y pidiendo por ser cogida y aceptada…

Nuevamente sorprendida por quien sabe ya cuantas veces en la noche, se sobresaltó un poco al ver la mano del joven delante suya, volviendo a insistirle en que aceptara su proposición… y su sonrisa… Ahora ya si que no había nada que impidiera que aceptara bailar con él… su sonrisa… la conquistó… la… enamoró…

Suavemente y sin apartar sus ojos en ningún momento de los de él, que la tenían presa de su trance, levantó su brazo de su regazo… despacio… poco a poco… tanto, que a él le dio la impresión de que tenía miedo… pero… todo ese sentimiento se evaporó al instante… cuando sintió como su mano se posaba delicadamente sobre la suya extendida… y todo su cuerpo era recorrido por un puro estremecimiento de gozo infinito, al sentir la suavidad de la pura seda de su piel… y la tibieza de su alma de ángel en aquel simple roce inocente…

El pelirrojo sonrió… amplió la sonrisa en sus labios… Aceptó… Con la máxima delicadeza… cerró su mano alrededor de la pequeña de Kaoru y la ayudó a levantarse de la silla… sin sus ojos desviarse… sumergido en el mar azulado que ella poseía solo para él… Ahora, de pie, sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca… tanto que oían la respiración agitada del otro… y percibían el cálido aliento que salía de sus labios… pero poco les importó… o más bien… no tuvieron tiempo de darle importancia… porque ya hacía rato… que se había ido de aquel salón de ese restaurante de Tokyo…

Con pasos lentos y suaves, el la guió hasta el centro de la pista de baile, pasando entre algunas parejas que también habían decidido compartir el primer baile de la noche… y ella se dejó llevar por él… más preocupada de no dejar de verlo a los ojos… y de evitar que los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón fueran escuchados por todo el mundo… en especial… por él…

Se detuvo allí, entre media de otras dos parejas de jóvenes también, y con su brazo hizo a la joven mujer quedar frente a él, hipnotizándolo todavía más con su mirada llena de brillo en aquella noche…

La música no tardó en empezar a sonar… con un dulce arpegio de tres notas musicales al piano que dio comienzo a la melodía…

Kenshin volvió a sonreir… Rodeó la estrecha cintura de ella con su mano libre, provocando que una corriente eléctrica de calor los recorriera a ambos por todo el cuerpo, y la acercó un poco más a él… sin llegar a tocarse… mientras que la mano con la que mantenía agarrada a la de Kaoru… pasó a estar entrelazada por sus dedos con la de ella… sin ninguna oposición por su parte… cuanta tibieza en su piel… si así las sentía al tocarlas… si las volviera a besar como cuando se conocieron…

Otra vez aquella sensación de gozo cuando él rodeó su cintura con su brazo… Dios, podía apreciar perfectamente cuan fuertes y protectores eran… y como parecían solo querer dársela a ella, por egoísta que sonase… No opuso ninguna objeción cuando él hizo aquello… ni cuando su manos se vio entrelazada a la suya… al contrario… sintió a su sangre herví y correr rápidamente por sus venas… En que lío se había metido… ¡Hacía años que no bailaba! Pero… pero… simplemente no pudo negarse… su corazón le gritaba que bailara con él… y ahí estaba… abrazada a él… y comenzando a mecer suavemente su cuerpo… al compás de la música…

_**Bailar de lejos no es bailar…  
es como estar bailando solo…**_

La voz del cantante de aquella noche comenzó a entonar la letra de la canción… era una sonata… una dulce balada… una balada de amor… Una canción… que reflejaba quizás… lo que a ellos podía esta sucediéndoles a ellos…

Él se sentía tan nervioso… tenerla tan cerca… tan íntimamente cerca… pero… la canción… Si… estaban bailando pero… no parecían a gusto haciéndolo…

Parecían autómatas… parecían estar… _bailando solos…_

Ella igual de nerviosa que él… tan cerca… su cuerpo tan cera del suyo… le sucedía igual que en la actuación de la mañana… Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba… ante la cercanía del de Kenshin… su corazón desbocado… aquel calor agradable que la recorría… la sensación de nerviosismo irremediable… todo… pero… aquella canción… Debía reconocerlo… hacía mucho que no bailaba… la última persona… fue su hermano en su baile de graduación y… no era igual que esto… con él, se había sentido a gusto… Claro, era su hermano ¡No el chico que te gusta! Un momento… ¡¡El chico que te gusta!! A ella… ¿le gustaba Kenshin? Ella… ¿lo amaba?

_**tú bailando en tu volcán…  
**__**y a dos metros de ti…  
bailando yo en el polo…**_

La canción… si… así… bailando así… parecían dos desconocidos… parecía como… si el cuerpo del otro… quemara…

Pero… ¿y qué hacer? El corazón del pelirrojo parecía querer abandonar a su dueño con su latido fuerte e incesante… con sus fuertes latidos por ella… Y si… ¿y si ella llegaba a escucharlo? Bueno… verdaderamente debía reconocer… que no le importaría… así… ella sabría… que se encuentra así por ella…

Igual el de ella… igual de desbocado… igual de desenfrenado… igual de… ¿enamorado?

Amor… ¿es posible haberlo descubierto? ¿Con él? ¿Con Kenshin? No esta segura… aunque su corazón parecía querer decirle que sí… que no se equivocaba… mas… bailando así… no parecían ni siquiera soportarse… estaban rígidos… tensos… nerviosos… ¡¿Y cómo no estarlo si estas bailando con la persona que te tiene tan confuso?!

_**probemos una sola vez…**_

_**bailar pegados como a fuego…**_

¿Y si…? ¿Y si por una vez se dejaran llevar? ¿Y si por una vez se olvidaran de todo e hicieran caso únicamente a su corazón?

No podían dejar de mirarse… aquellos ojos tan hermosos… azul contra violeta… violeta contra azul… zafiros contra amatistas… amor y más… amor…

_**abrazados al compás…**_

_**sin separar jamás…  
tu cuerpo de mi cuerpo…**_

Y todo desapareció… no había nada a su alrededor… ni una pareja… ni un cantante sobre el escenario… ni una mesa… nada… solamente ellos dos… bailando al son de la música…

Estaba nervioso… muy nervioso… todo su cuerpo… y en especial su corazón lo gritaban… pero por alguna extraña razón… se sentía en paz… y tremendamente relajado… sintiendo la suave brisa sobre sus cabellos… con olor a dulces jazmines… que de seguro, era de ella de quien provenía… Quería sentirla… quería sentirla aún más cerca… quería… hacer lo que su corazón le pedía… quería… deseaba… y NECESITABA hacerlo…

Y como si aquello hubiera servido de detonante… junto a la letra de aquella canción… meciéndose suavemente con ella entre sus brazos… movió ligeramente el brazo que a su cintura rodeaba… y borró hasta casi la nulidad… el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos… y su cuerpo… tembló ante la sensación de sentir de nuevo, aquel pequeño cuerpo de mujer… tan exquisitamente cerca…

No habría que decir… que Kaoru ante esto… no pudo evitar tensarse… ponerse aún más nerviosa y estremecida de lo que ya estaba por la cercanía de aquel apuesto joven… ¡¿Apuesto?! Bueno… tenía que reconocer que Kenshin le parecía… guapo… intrigante… y sus ojos… y sus labios…

Y él la miraba de aquella forma… con esas orbes tan hermosas… perdiéndose absolutamente en sus ojos… viajando a través de ellos… viajando a un paraíso escondido solo para ellos… solo para que ellos pudieran al fin estar solos…

_**bailar pegados es bailar…  
igual que baila el mar…**_

_**con los delfines…**_

Se sentía en paz… se sentía en el cielo… en el cielo con el ángel más hermoso de todo este… con su pequeño ángel… Kaoru… Eso si era bailar… bailar con tu compañera sin importarte nada… tan solo el disfrutar de la compañía del otro… de la cercanía tan íntima… de la persona amada… ¡¿Amada?! ¡¿Él la amaba?!

Su corazón se aceleró ante ese pensamiento… ante ese… descubrimiento… Su sangre comenzó a hervir en su cuerpo como tantas veces desde que la conoció… su respiración era agitada, sin llegar a dejarse notar demasiado… Mira que era estúpido… se había enamorado de ella… sin siquiera proponérselo… Se había enamorado… de Kaoru Kamiya…

Inconscientemente, apretó un poco más el abrazo que compartían… y ella… y la cabeza de la joven acabó recostada en su pecho… justo en el lugar donde su corazón, ya de por sí desenfrenado, se descontroló totalmente… por ella… Pero poco le importó aquello… tan solo quería disfrutar… de aquel baile… con la persona a quien amaba…

_**corazón con corazón…**_

_**en un solo salón…**_

_**dos bailarines…**_

Podía escuchar perfectamente el corazón de Kenshin… su latir rápido y fuerte… su retumbar en su oído… como el suyo propio adquiría aquel ritmo desenfrenado… como ambos ahora latían juntos… al unísono… _corazón con corazón_…

La sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas… tan súbitamente como fue que acabó recostada en el pecho tan varonil de su compañero pelirrojo… sacando un exquisito sonrojo que… él admiró extasiado en el trance de estar viendo el rostro de un ángel…

¡¡Estaba recostada en su pecho!! Bueno… debía admitir que ya había estado en una situación similar en dos ocasiones… y volvía a sentir la misma sensación que las otras veces…

Tan protegida… tan tranquila… aunque ahora nerviosa… parecía estar en otro mundo solo con él… y ahora… ya sabía que era todo lo que su cuerpo y su corazón le decían con aquellas sensaciones… Ella… se había enamorado… de Kenshin Himura…

_**abrazadísimos los dos…**_

_**acariciándonos…  
sintiéndonos la piel…**_

Jazmines… lo único que apreciaba era un dulce olor a jazmines que se colaba por todo su cuerpo y lo estremecía… así como la suavidad de ese cuerpo que a él se encontraba abrazado… Bailarines… eran… _dos bailarines_… solos en el salón de su mágico mundo de ensueño…

Se sentía tan bien… tan a gusto… y no quería nada terminase… lo deseaba con toda su alma… solo deseaba estar así con ella para toda la eternidad… Por inercia… o quizás lo hizo muy conscientemente… apretó un poco más el abrazo que compartían… como si ella se fuera a ir de su lado en cualquier momento y con eso… consiguiera impedirlo… y ella no se quejó… no hizo nada por impedírselo… al contrario… se movió ligeramente… viendo como su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo… como si hubieran estado predestinados por el destino… estremeciéndolos a ambos…

Una suave brisa nocturna se coló por las puertas abiertas de la terraza… e inundó el lugar… llegando hasta ellos… traspasando sus ropas y formando como una pequeña burbuja que los apartaba aún más de toda la realidad de la que hace tiempo se despidieron para ir a aquel lugar solo creado para ellos…

Inconscientemente el pelirrojo suspiró… ahora lo comprendía… él la amaba… ¡¡La amaba!! Y el muy estúpido no se había dado ni cuenta… su corazón se lo gritaba… porque prácticamente se lo gritaba cada vez que se desenfrenaba por ella… y él… tan despistado como siempre… como siempre se lo reprochaba su padre… y ahora, debía darle la razón, que irónico…

Pero rápidamente desechó esos pensamientos… que importaba ahora que había tardado en darse cuenta… ahora lo sabía… pero, ¿cómo se lo diría? Y… ¿estaría dispuesto a decirle sus sentimientos recién hallados? Bueno… ya pensaría en ello… por ahora… lo único que le importaba… era… disfrutar de la cercanía de su compañera… Kaoru…

_**nuestra balada va a sonar…  
vamos a probar…**_

_**probar el arte de volar…**_

Lo sintió suspirar… soltar el aire retenido… y como este golpeaba su cabello y ligeramente su rostro… se sentía tan a gusto… nunca se había sentido tan protegida… tan… querida… y ahora… fue ella quien suspiró…

La tensión por fin desapareció… sus músculos se relajaron… aunque sus corazones no lo hicieron, pero que más daba… estaban bailando con la persona que amaban… y eso era lo único que tenía importancia esa noche…

Ella se apegó un poco más al varonil pecho de su pelirrojo de largo cabello y se dejó llevar… se dejó guiar por la música… y por los brazos tan protectores y cálidos que la rodeaban y sujetaban como a la cosa más frágil del mundo…

De nuevo otra pequeña ráfaga de viento hacía ondear sus cabellos… y el de ella adquiría un vuelo verdaderamente precioso e hipnotizante… así, tan liso… tan negro… tan solo de ella… tan solo de un ángel como es su Kaoru…

Se mecían suavemente con el aire que los acompañaba, al igual que la música… con esa dulce balada que parecía estar hecha solo para ellos… y todo… parecía tan irreal… tan inverosímil… como si estuvieran viviendo un sueño… pero… que tan grato sueño… Pues si esto era un sueño… no deseaban despertar…

De repente el calor tan agradablemente reconfortante, que ahora sí sabían que era debido a todo lo que su cuerpo sentía, comenzó a recorrer sus cuerpos… tanto… que la noción del tiempo se perdió en el viaje… y eso qué les importaba… solo deseaban permanecer así para siempre…

Era una sensación tan agradable… tan cálida… tan íntima… tan especial, que no sabrían como describirla, porque no se podía… hay que sentirla… sentirla así, como ellos… como ellos que ahora parecían estar volando… pues la sensación del suelo a sus pies era tan invisible… que jurarían que con aquella brisa… se habían elevado y ahora… levitaban ligeramente en aquel lugar tan maravilloso que solo con la presencia del otro aparecía…

Y la canción… seguía diciendo todo lo que no se podía… pero que ellos perfectamente entendían…

_**bailar pegados…**_

_**es bailar… **_

Una suave vuelta con ella… una suave vuelta en el centro de la pista de baile… consiguiendo sacar el vuelo de su cabello y el de su vestido… y… un leve rubor en aquellas mejillas que había tenido oportunidad de besar… aunque no podía decir lo mismo de sus labios… Cómo deseaba proclamarse dueño y señor de ellos… y ya se había visto frustrado dos veces… Ahora lo sabía… aquellas sensaciones… solo demostraban con acciones… cuan grande era el amor que sentía por ella…

_**bailar pegados…**_

_**es bailar… **_

De nuevo otra suave vuelta, protegiendo con sus brazos el cuerpo que en ellos era resguardado y recostado en su pecho… pero… ¿Cuánto hacía que no la veía a los ojos? No se había percatado… se encontraba tan bien así… con ella junto a él… Deseaba mirarla a los ojos… perderse de nuevo por ellos… ver en ellos la dulzura, la pureza y la inocencia que solo ella poseía… ¿pero como hacerlo?

La maravillosa tonada se escuchaba enteramente por todo el salón… aunque para él, parecía simple música de fondo… pero… ¿por qué no aprovechar esto? ¿Y si hiciera eso?

Decidido… haría eso… así, podría volver a ver ese rostro tan hermoso con aquella sonrisa que ella poseía… al igual que sus labios…

Y cuando fue a dar la siguiente vuelta, esta vez, consiguiendo que ella también siguiera el ritmo de la música y no quedara a merced de él… Kenshin sonrió…

Deshizo el abrazo, a desganas, pero bien valía la pena y agarrando a Kaoru únicamente por su mano entrelazada, la obligó en un fino, perfecto y elegante movimiento… a dar la vuelta ella sola, como en la mañana… como en la actuación… y acabando de igual modo, para felicidad del joven de cabellos rojos…

_**es bailar… **_

No se lo esperaba… eso definitivamente no… ¡¿Cómo sabía bailar tan exquisitamente bien?! Y que le importaba… ahora… de nuevo entre sus brazos, después de unos míseros segundos de separación… y cara a cara con él… solo oía a su corazón latir desbocado…

Perdida… sencillamente perdida por sus ojos… por aquellos ojos violetas que lo único que hacían era regalarle paz y… amor… Amor… sonaba verdaderamente bien aquella palabra y más… cuando acababas de descubrir lo que era… junto a una persona tan especial…

Azul… mar profundo… dos orbes como dos zafiros hermosos… y se veía tan tierna así, en sus brazos… tan dócil y sumisa… tan a su merced y con esas mejillas sonrojadas como si él las hubiera tintado con su cabello… Dios, tuvo que tragar con dificultad aquel nudo que se formó en su garganta por no estrecharla en ese momento contra su pecho y no soltarla nunca jamás…

Estaba tan hermosa… sus ojos tenían un brillo tan especial… irradiaban tanta felicidad… y sus labios… esos labios rosados y finos… carnosos y… tremendamente tentadores… más si estaban entreabiertos como ahora y su aliento cálido le golpeaba directamente en los propios… estremeciéndolo de arriba abajo… ¡¿Cómo resistirse a un beso así?!

_**Verás la música después…  
te va pidiendo un beso a gritos…**_

Y aquellas palabras de la letra de la canción que se oía… Dios, si es que era verdad que aquellos labios se lo estaban pidiendo a gritos… _le_ _pedían un beso a gritos_…

No podía resistirse… simplemente no podía… estaba demasiado hermosa así… demasiado deseable… y él… finalmente se olvidó de todo… y se dejó llevar… se dejó llevar por su corazón…

Kaoru no podía hacer nada… no podía moverse… su cuerpo no le respondía… tan solo disfrutaba de la felicidad de encontrarse entre los brazos de aquel joven entrenador de delfines que por azares del destino había conocido… ¿o tal vez no? ¿Y si estaban predestinados a estar juntos? Y eso que le importaba ahora… tan solo podía sentir aquel cuerpo atlético y bien torneado que la abrazaba, esos ojos lavandas que la penetraban intensamente… y el cálido aliento de él salir de su boca… y chocar con su rostro… por la cercanía de sus rostro… cercanía que poco a poco parecía estar disminuyendo… o eso era lo que ella creía…

_**y te sube por los pies…  
un algo que no ves…**_

_**lo que nunca se ha escrito…**_

Pero no… eso era lo que estaba pasando… Kenshin descendía lentamente su rostro… sin dejar de mirarla a ella en ningún momento… sin dejar de perderse por aquel inmenso océano que solo se abría paso para él… por aquellos ojos que solo le profesaban… amor… amor puro amor…

Más cerca a cada momento… más cerca a cada segundo… la poca distancia que ya de por si los separaba se acortaba por momentos… sus alientos se mezclaban creando el ambiente perfecto para ellos… podría jurar que ya casi los rozaba… podría jurar que ya podía percibir un dulce sabor a miel y jazmín en ellos… pero… cómo no… algo TENÍA que pasar…

Justo en el mismo instante en el que él ya daba por sentado que por fin podría probar aquellos labios que aún se le resistían debido siempre a las circunstancias… una de las parejas que estaban bailando también en el centro del salón de aquel restaurante, fue a chocar con él… arrebatándole tan preciado momento de un solo golpe…

El pequeño movimiento que ocasionó en su cuerpo el impacto, desvió la trayectoria de sus labios… y en su contra, lo que ocurrió… fue que inconscientemente y acrecentado por esto, Kenshin atrajo el cuerpo de la joven a su pecho y la abrazó como si la vida le fuera en ello… recostando la cabeza de ella en el lugar de su corazón nuevamente y dejándola muy sorprendida… y aturdida…

¡¡Diablos!! ¡¿Por qué siempre ocurría algo cuando estaba así, tan exquisita e íntimamente cerca con ella?! Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces les fastidiaron el ambiente desde que la conoció… era frustrante… y más ahora, que sabía lo que sentía… lo que tardó tanto en saber…

Alguna parte de su mente registró las palabras de disculpa de quien fuera el que había chocado con él, pero poca importancia le traía a él… acababa de arruinarle otro gran momento de esa noche…

Totalmente sorprendida ella, primero por el movimiento variado a la hora de dar la vuelta… después por la posición en la que quedó con él… la misma que en la actuación… y junto a la misma acción… él… ¡¿iba a besarla?! Pero… ¡maldita sea que siempre pasaba algo! Era extremadamente frustrante… ella… ella quería probar sus labios… ¡¿probarlos?! ¡¿Cuándo se volvió tan atrevida?! ¿Serán cosas del amor? Y eso que más daba… si se había quedado de nuevo sin saber a que podía saber aquellos labios que tan dulcemente siempre le sonreían…

_**bailar pegados es bailar…  
igual que baila el mar…**_

_**con los delfines…**_

Se habían quedado parados debido a lo ocurrido, en medio de la pista… y no parecían tener intención de moverse… Ella con los ojos bien abiertos, apegada a su pecho y él… abrazándola como el tesoro más preciado que tenía en esta vida… pero… tampoco debían quedarse así…

Las nuevas estrofas de la melodía les regresaron un poco de cordura a sus mentes, inmersas en el sueño más maravilloso de toda su vida con esa persona tan especial… y poco a poco, volvieron a adquirir la inicial posición de baile… y a volverse a encontrar tan cerca y abrazados como al principio, sin querer separarse jamás…

Si… les habían arruinado un momento maravilloso… pero ya, que remedio… quizás hubiera otros… pero de momento, ¿por qué no seguir con este tan hermoso que estaban compartiendo ahora? Un baile… con la persona que amas…

_**corazón con corazón…**_

_**en un solo salón…**_

_**dos bailarines…**_

De nuevo se perdía por sus ojos, pues aunque mantenía la cabeza junto a su pecho, escuchando sus latidos, tenía alzada la vista hacia él… solo para él… Violeta… ese violeta tan suave y hermoso… ese color tan extraño y que tanto adoraba… al igual que a su dueño…

El enojo paso poco a poco… sus ojos… el simple hecho de verse reflejado en aquellas orbes marinas lo apaciguaban de tal manera… que todo perdía su importancia… y se dejó guiar de nuevo por la música… meciendo su cuerpo suavemente con ella… como si ellos fueran _los dos únicos bailarines_… _en ese salón_…

_**abrazadísimos los dos…**_

_**acariciándonos…  
**__**sintiéndonos la piel…**_

Ahora se sentía calmada… segura e infinitamente protegida con él… como siempre desde que llegó… como siempre desde que lo conoció… Estaba tan maravillosamente a gusto así… arropada con sus brazos… sintiendo su calor recorrer su cuerpo… reconfortándola… La frustración se esfumó… ya no le importaba lo que sucedió… solo estar así con él… _abrazadísimos los dos_…

Cerró lentamente sus ojos, despidiéndose de aquel fondo lavanda que la había llevado a un trance maravilloso junto a él… junto a ese pelirrojo que ahora bailaba con ella… y bajó suavemente la cabeza, recostándola definitivamente en su pecho… y acurrucándose más entre sus brazos… sintiendo lo bien moldeado que poseía esos pectorales únicos… y cedió ante todo…

Una estremecedora corriente eléctrica se paseó por toda la espalda de nuestro pelirrojo cuando Kaoru hizo ese inocente gesto… haciéndolo temblar completamente de la placentera sensación que lo recorrió al sentir su piel suave a través de la tela de su ropa… tan pura y fina como la propia seda… tan tibia… tan únicamente suya…

_**nuestra balada va a sonar…  
vamos a probar…**_

_**probar el arte de volar…**_

Instintivamente estrechó más su abrazo con ella… quería sentirla lo más cerca de su cuerpo posible… como si así evitase que todo aquello se evaporase como un espejismo… como si así evitase que ella se fuera y lo dejara nuevamente… solo… No… ahora que la conoció… no quería volver a sentir aquella… soledad…

Y Kaoru suspiró… estremeciendo al joven con el tacto de su aliento a través de su prenda blanquecina en su piel… fue exquisito aquella sensación… ¿como sería entonces que su piel acariciara la suya? Ah… debía ser el mismo cielo…

_**bailar pegados…**_

_**es bailar… **_

La música se iba ralentizando poco a poco… parecía estar llegando a su fin… su tono era suave ahora… la voz del cantante se volvía piano… y el sonido del piano de fondo se escuchaba ahora perfectamente…

Pero ellos ni cuenta se dieron… seguían moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo ternario de un vals… tal y como decía la letra… _bailar pegados_… _es bailar_…

El joven de los ojos violetas los cerró también, para dejarse envolver completamente por el ambiente que recién volvía a ellos, después de ser arrancado cuando sucedió el pequeño incidente… y descendió suavemente su cabeza… para con un suspiro de paz, dejar descansar su mentón sobre el cabello azabache de ella e impregnarse de la esencia de jazmines tan característica y cautivadora de ella… de su Kaoru…

_**bailar pegados…**_

_**es bailar… **_

Sentir como el reposaba su cabeza sobre la suya fue algo especial… algo que no quería que acabara… estaba así tan bien… con la persona que amaba… con una persona que la protegía… con una persona que la comprendía… con una persona que ¿la quería? ¿El podría quererla? No lo sabía… era tan inexperta en el amor… si recién lo descubría con él… pero ahora… no se iba a poner a pensar en eso…

Y desechando cualquier pensamiento… por mísero o insignificante que fuera… ambos corazones se transportaron a aquel lugar… del que solo ellos conocían la existencia… y del que nunca se querían ir… era… SU paraíso secreto…

_**es bailar… **_

La suave brisa que corría meció los cabellos de ambos… la canción llegaba a su fin… y la voz que la entonaba se iba haciendo cada vez más inaudible… y quedaba perdida en un susurro en la oscuridad… y los dejaba a ellos… abrazados en el centro de la pista de baile… cual pareja de enamorados…

* * *

Salió dejando que la suave brisa que aire fresco nocturnal que cruzaba el lugar en aquel instante, golpeara su rostro y le diera un poco de tranquilidad, lo que más necesitaba justo ahora… y allí la vió…

Estaba levemente inclinada sobre la baranda de piedra blanquecina en columnata que rodeaba el borde de aquella terraza, mirador a la bahía de su ciudad, apoyando sus brazos cruzados sobre esta, que de seguro estaría fría por el clima de noche que ya hacía… Su vestido de un azul elegante se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, al igual que su falda llegaba a mecerse y levantarse levemente, dejándole ver un poco el principio de sus piernas… Tuvo que reprimir un inminente gemido que hubiera salido de su boca por aquel espectáculo y apartó la vista rápidamente de ese lugar en concreto, para llevarla hasta su cabello… aquel cabello largo y azabache como la misma noche que ahora contemplaba y donde se percibían leves reflejos marinos, con un toque de brillo platino, debido a la luz de la luna llena que esa noche se mostraba en lo alto de la cúpula estrellada… Aquello lo hizo sonreir inconscientemente… se veía tan inocente… tan pura y gentil… pero sin duda, lo que lo hizo sonreir por completo y que a su cuerpo lo recorriera aquella sensación tan agradable y ya conocida… fue la expresión serena y distraída de su hermoso y fino rostro elevado al firmamento… con aquella mirada perdida puesta en la luna… Era simplemente… única…

Y su corazón se aceleró de pronto… al igual que se aliviaba poco a poco con cada latido y gozaba de la felicidad de ver a tan bello ángel nocturno… mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos, pero firmes y precisos hasta ella…

No supo a ciencia cierta como describir lo que se apoderó de él, cuando después del baile, y sin cruzar miradas ni demasiadas palabras con ellas… le hizo saber que iría a pagar la cuenta y se retiró hacia el la barra del local, donde varios camareros se encargaban de preparar el café y dar los pedidos a los cocineros, dejándola sola, junto a su mesa. Pero cuando él volvió, algo más calmado después de todo lo que había experimentando en tan solo una simple pieza junto a ella… junto a Kaoru… la mesa estaba vacía… y el miedo lo envolvió…

Como loco se puso a mirar por todas partes, buscándola incesantemente… pero ni rastro de ella… y el pánico, seguido de la desesperación, aterrizaron en su cuerpo… aquella misma sensación que sintiera en la mañana… esa desesperación de saber en bienestar a la persona más importante de tu vida… era ese mismo nudo en el estómago, que subía por su cuerpo hasta la garganta, atorándose en ella… y oprimiendo su corazón… ¡¿Dónde diablos se había metido?! Ya estaba al borde de la histeria… cuando una suave brisa, que en un principio no le prestó la mayor importancia, le trajo consigo… un dulce olor a flores… un dulce olor a… jazmines… y llevó sus ojos en esa dirección… en dirección a la terraza…

Mientras, Kaoru veía el cielo oscuro y estrellado, intentando poner orden a su alocado corazón… y a todo el conjunto de sensaciones que se habían agolpado en su pequeño cuerpo… en tan solo unos minutos de baile… unos minutos de baile que parecieron eternas horas mientras se perdía en el cuerpo y en los ojos de él… unos minutos de baile… con Kenshin…

Suspiró suavemente observando la imponente luna plateada en el cielo… y el rostro sonriente de aquel pelirrojo de ojos violetas se apareció en ella… y sonrió… Lo sabía… definitiva e inevitablemente lo sabía… acababa de descubrir… que todo lo extraño que le sucedía… solo le estaba diciendo… que se había enamorado de él… que se había enamorado de Kenshin Himura, su compañero del Oceanográfico y entrenador del compañero de su amiga Kori…

Después de aquel baile, no podía ni dirigirle la mirada… y en cierto modo, agradeció el pretexto de él de ir a pagar la cuenta, para poder quedarse a solas… Todo su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón retumbaba en su pecho… así la había dejado… aquella íntima cercanía… pero… no se quejaba… al contrario… fue un momento tan mágico, que quisiera poder repetirlo… pero esta vez… sin que nadie los interrumpiera…

Recordó aquel momento… aquel momento en el que se perdió en su mirada, cuando él la abrazaba… aquel momento en el que su rostro descendía al de ella… aquel momento en el que su cálido aliento golpeaba sus labios… aquel momento que se vio frustrado por la intervención inocente de un mal bailarín y su pareja… aquel momento en el que casi… probó sus labios…

Todavía sentía una sensación de estremecimiento y calor agradable cada vez que recordaba como su aliento golpeaba cualquier parte de su cuerpo… ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo consiguió conquistarla sin proponérselo? ¿Cómo consiguió enamorarla, sin ella darse cuenta? ¿Cómo consiguió que descubriera que era el amor, gracias a él? Pero… ¿Cómo se lo diría ella? Pero sobre todo… ¿Se lo diría?

De repente, sintió como algo se dejaba caer delicadamente sobre sus hombros, desnudos y fríos por la brisa del mar y le traían consigo, un calor tremendamente placentero, así como un sobresalto por la acción realizada.

Volteó lentamente la cabeza a su izquierda, para encontrarse perdida nuevamente… perdida por unas orbes violetas, como un inmenso manto de puras flores de lilas… Entreabrió levemente los labios ante la sorpresa de ver aquel rostro sonriente, enmarcado por el fogoso cabello rojo de Kenshin… y como al desviar por un instante sus ojos a su hombro más cercano… vió descansando sobre él una de sus manos, y debajo de esta… su chaqueta vaquera cubriendo su hombro totalmente descubierto antes, por despiste de no haber pensado en coger siquiera un chal…

- Hace una noche preciosa… ¿no crees?- le preguntó él, claramente tratando de comenzar una conversación con su habitual torpeza para estas y desviando sus ojos de los marinos de ella, para observar el cielo cubierto de estrellas

- Ken… shin…- pronunció su nombre en un susurro, aún abrumada por la sorpresa y la repentina cercanía de él, así como por el gesto tan caballero que tuvo, porque, para ser sinceras, empezaba a tener frío… Instantes después, volvió a llevar su mirar al cielo, junto a él- Si…

El silencio reinó con ellos después de esas palabras… aunque más bien… ellos estaban más pendientes al latido de sus corazones saltando en su pecho… que en el silencio que había entre ellos y el viento que empezaba a correr fresco en esa noche…

El romper de las olas con las rocas del faro llegó hasta ellos perfectamente, sobresaliendo en ese lúgubre silencio… llenando a su cuerpo de un sentimiento de nostalgia… que no sabían a que era debido… pero no le dieron más importancia por el momento…

- La bahía de Tokyo es hermosa…- susurró ella, abrumada por la belleza del mar nocturno en el horizonte desde aquella terraza- y de noche… aún más…- añadió

- Si…- le corroboró sin dudarlo- pero tú lo eres aún más…- susurró tan suave y bajito, que casi ni el mismo lo escuchó, aunque… ella llegó a oírlo tenuemente

Kaoru se estremeció notoriamente ante la cercanía de ambos, debido a las palabras que creía recién escuchadas y miró de soslayo a su acompañante… se veía tranquilo… y sus labios esbozando una dulce sonrisa… perfectos… eran perfectos… con aquel pequeño rayo de luna juguetón en ellos…

- Por las noches… echo de menos el mar…- confesó ella de pronto, en un intento por apartar los insistentes deseos que tenía por lanzarse a besar esos labios tan apetecibles y que la llamaban a gritos

Aquel comentario atrajo toda la atención del joven de cabellos de fuego, quien volteó su rostro al de ella, para descubrir un profundo deje de nostalgia en su expresión y… en sus ojos…

- Mi casa aquí… está en las afueras del centro, como sabes… y los edificios no me dejan verlo desde mi jardín…- le dijo, aún sin mirarlo- me produce una sensación de ahogo… de estar encerrada que me asfixia… y además…- bajó su mirada a sus manos, donde sus dedos jugueteaban entre sí- echo de menos a Kori…

- Kaoru…- se había quedado sin palabras después de tal revelación con tantos sentimientos… Una persona que amara tanto el mar, no podía estar separado de él, moriría de la tristeza… por eso él compró una casa en el paseo marítimo…

- En Kyoto… cuando encontramos a Kori… ella no dormía por las noches… y no sabíamos a qué era debido… hasta que un día, me quedé dormida en el cuarto de investigaciones, que daba a su tanque de agua… y cuando desperté… la hallé dormida…- siguió contándole... contándole aquello que solo su hermano sabía- por eso… Aoshi mandó construir una habitación nueva… y acomodó ese cuarto para mí… Yo dormía todas las noches allí… con Kori… y ahora…- su voz se suavizó e incluso se quebró levemente, al punto, de que se le encogió al joven el corazón- ahora soy yo quien no puede dormir algunas noches… La hecho de menos…

Aquello lo desarmó… lo impresionó hasta tal punto… que no pudo impedir que su boca se abriera involuntariamente denotando su sorpresa… De nuevo percibía la tristeza en sus ojos… y otra vez por su culpa… ¡¿es que no aprendía a estar callado?! ¡¿Pero y él como iba a saber que un simple comentario llevaría hasta ese punto?! ¡Tonto!

Pero con esto… él también se acordó de su amigo de aletas, cicatriz en forma de cruz, desgraciadamente, y piel tan rojiza y carmesí como su propio cabello… aquel que dos años atrás, encontrara mal herido en la bahía… y la nostalgia se apoderó de él también… Deseaba verlo de inmediato… ¡Eso es! ¿Por qué no hacerles una visita a sus amigos? A fin de cuentas… ellos eran sus cuidadores y como tales… debían estar en todo momento pendientes de ellos…

Poco a poco la sonrisa se fue abriendo paso en sus labios, cerrando su boca nuevamente y enorgulleciéndose por su recién pensada idea… y rezando porque esta vez no metiera la pata…

- ¿Por qué no vamos a verla?- preguntó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

- ¿Eh?- eso la cogió desprevenida y volteó abruptamente su rostro para encontrarse con el de él

Se hallaba inmersa en sus pensamientos… viendo la imagen de su amiga de piel azulina, jugando feliz en el agua con ella… cuando él pronunció esa proposición…

- Es decir… somos sus cuidadores… podemos verlos cuando queramos… y además…- clavó su intensa mirada del color de las amatistas sobre la suya- no es bueno que una mujer tan hermosa como tú este triste… y no pueda dormir por las noches…- y las palabras "soñando conmigo", quedaron escondidas en su garganta, dejando la frase en el aire

Aquellos ojos la intimidaron de una manera diferente esta vez… de una manera intensa y penetrante… tanto, que se veía reflejada en sus ojos y juraría que podía llegar más allá de sus orbes… más allá… a un lugar realmente hermoso… No pudo contestarle… no supo como hacerlo… estaba sorprendida… y ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las sorpresas que podía llegar a darle aquel joven de hipnotizante cabello como las llamas del fuego.

El joven al ver su silencio, sonrió enternecido… inocencia… pura inocencia… y deliciosa exquisitez con un toque infantil y un olor a jazmín fue lo que pensó al verla así… sin apartar su vista…

Él retiró con sumo cuidado sus manos de los hombros de la joven, donde hacía rato descansaban cómodamente, proporcionándole una prenda con que remediar el frío… y llevó una de ellas al frente de ella, a la altura del pecho… dejándola extendida… con el fin de pedir el permiso para que la acompañara, como buen caballero, que había demostrado ser con creces esa noche…

Y aquello volvió a cogerla por sorpresa… ella, que aún intentaba asimilar todo lo que le sucedió durante el día y durante la cena… y estaba procesando la proposición de ir a ver a Kori al Oceanográfico, cuando él… le tiende la mano, que pide por ser aceptada…

Estuvo unos segundos sin reaccionar, sin moverse… y cuando pudo por fin hacerlo… solo atino a mirar aleatoriamente al rostro felizmente sonriente de su compañero… y a su mano extendida delante de ella que la esperaba… Se veía tan tierno… no pudo resistirse… ¿quién podría? Alzó su brazo, esta vez sin temblores ni vacilaciones… y lo posó sobre la palma de su mano… para dejarse guiar por él…

* * *

Entraron tan sigilosamente como si ladrones profesionales fueran… y se colaron entre las sombras por la puerta de mantenimiento, entrando directamente a ese gran estadio, en cuyo interior había tres grandes piscinas y que esa mañana había llenado hasta arriba todas sus gradas…

Kenshin guiaba a Kaoru como si se tratase de la muñeca más frágil de porcelana que jamás hubiese visto… y sus manos… habían permanecido entrelazadas, sin querer soltarse desde que se juntaron en la terraza a la luz de las estrellas…

Se deslizaron silenciosamente por el terreno que tan bien conocían, y con tan solo la luz de la luna en el cielo como iluminación, llegaron al puente que comunicaba la piscina principal con la secundaria, que era la que utilizaban para las revisiones de sus delfines.

Allí en lo alto de esa estructura en hierro forjado y debidamente ensamblado, la vista de todo el estadio y en especial de la primera piscina rebosante de agua, ahora con el tono del cielo nocturno, era magnífica… espléndida… El casi imperceptible movimiento del agua se oía perfectamente en la perpetuidad del silencio… y la brisa cruzaba el lugar, adueñándose de él…

Se apoyaron ligeramente sobre la baranda de hierro del puente, y contemplaron desde esa altura aquella piscina, oscura de agua, pero iluminada por cinco focos sumergibles debidamente colocados… y extrañamente, o quizás, ya no tanto para ellos… sus manos… no se habían soltado…

Dentro del agua, pudieron apreciar como la silueta de dos cuerpos alargados, se movían ligeramente de un lado a otro, recibiendo la luz dorada y verdosa de los focos en sus pieles rojizas y azuladas, muy cerquita la una de la otra… como si compartieran un íntimo abrazo…

Se veía que estaban dormidos… sus ojos lo demostraban… pero el siempre precavido Delfín Escarlata, se mantenía ojo avizor, ante cualquier peligro que pudiera perturbar aquella tranquilidad tan hermosa… junto a su amada compañera…

Arriba en el puente… los jóvenes sonrieron sin poder evitarlo… Sus amigos… si que estaban enamorados desde la primera vez que se vieron… y verlos así… era llenarlos a ellos de la misma felicidad que ellos irradiaban…

- Míralos… se ven tan bien juntos…- susurró con voz dulce, intentando que los animales no se dieran cuenta de su presencia y así, no les arruinaría tan hermoso momento a solas- Kori…- suspiró, se alegraba por ella, pero no pudo evitar, que un pequeño deje de tristeza se viera en aquel suspiro… Ahora, él la haría feliz…

Ese suspiro salido de sus labios obligó a Kenshin a girar su rostro desde la piscina, donde se había intentado concentrar en ver lo feliz que era ahora su amigo Battousai, y llevarlo a ella, para ver con asombro… lo extremadamente hermosa que se veía, mirando fijamente a los delfines, a la luz de la luna…

Toda la majestuosidad de los rayos lunares llegaba a ella sin reparo alguno… posándose delicadamente sobre su cabello negro y suelto por su espalda, cual cascada de agua… Paseó sus ojos por sus mejillas, y descubrió el pequeño tinte rosado en ellas, resaltando entre la blancura exquisita de su piel… y el brillo de sus ojos, cuando se paró en ellos… lo abrumó… era hermoso… tremendamente precioso… como si sus ojos fueran dos zafiros… como si la luna se hubiera ido del cielo y estuviera en ese momento en sus ojos… así, con la mirada distraída puesta en el agua… y con sus labios esbozando una sonrisa… una sonrisa que lo llamaba sin proponérselo… una sonrisa que lo tentaba… una sonrisa que solo podía ser para él… una sonrisa en esos labios que solo él quería, podía y DESEABA poseer…

_te va pidiendo un beso a gritos…_

Definitivamente, la tentación era demasiada… y él, después de haber estado a punto de conseguirlo en varias ocasiones ya, siempre frustradas por "alguien"… no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar ni un minuto más sin probar esos labios que pedían a gritos ser tomados por él…

El silencio por parte del joven la incomodó… y todo se volvió tenso de repente… el cuchillo de la inoportunidad podría cortarlo en cualquier momento y hacer añicos todo… pero esta vez… parece ser que se quedó rezagado en algún lugar…

Sintió que la observaban… la sensación de una intensa mirada clavándose en su cuello… lo que la hizo voltear lentamente, como si fuera temor a lo que fuera a encontrar, aún a sabiendas de lo que era… y se estremeció completamente, temblando en espasmos de desbordante emoción… al encontrar un hermoso fondo malva, conformado por dos orbes lavandas… extremadamente cerca… de su rostro…

La capacidad de hablar se había esfumado de su cuerpo… y por más deseos que tenía de hablarle… de decirle cualquier cosa… de pronunciar su nombre… solo consiguió hacer temblar a su labio inferior… No podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos… que le profesaban protección… que le profesaban… ¿amor? No sabía… solo… que poco a poco fue cayendo presa de un profundo y placentero trance… donde todo perdió su sentido en la espesura de su mente… y solo el estar con él importaba…

Kenshin igual se encontraba… perdido por la inmensidad de un océano azul… llegando a un mundo enteramente a la predisposición de ellos… y sintiendo la respiración entrecortada de ella en sus labios, estremeciéndolo como tantas otras veces… a medida que acercaba lentamente su rostro al de ella…

Ambos corazones retumbaban acelerados en sus cuerpos… esperando ansiosos por fin el momento tan deseado… rezando por que esta vez… si llegara a término…

Él veía sus labios… rosados… delicados… entreabiertos… llamándolo silenciosamente… y aún más deseos sentía de poseerlos… y ella lo veía acercarse lentamente… tortuosamente despacio… y no hacía nada… no deseaba hacerlo… solo quería al fin… saber si sus labios podían ser tan tibios y suaves como el tacto de su piel, que abrasadoramente la quemaba…

Instintivamente… el pelirrojo movió suavemente su brazo pasivo a su costado, y gracias a la ayuda del otro, que en ningún instante se había soltado de la delicada mano de la joven, consiguió rodear la estrecha cintura de ella, abrazándola tierna, pero a la vez posesivamente… y acortando tremendamente la poca distancia que por aquel entonces, ya había entre ellos…

Ella no se sorprendió… no sabía nada… solo sentía tantas cosas agolpadas… pero lo más… la irresistible tentación de besar los labios de quien amaba… Gozó de la cálida sensación de volver a sentir la piel de él en aquella posición, igual a la del baile… igual a la de la actuación… y perdida en aquella ensoñación… y en esos ojos… sintiendo el aliento de él golpear sus labios… alzó poco a poco su brazo libre… y lo llevó al cuello del pelirrojo… rodeándolo…

Suspiró ante el contacto con su piel de seda… y no pudo contenerse más… entre su corazón latiendo alocado… aquellos ojos de hermosa inmensa como el mar que no cesaban de mirarlo… la exquisita sensación de su brazo en su cuello y su cuerpo recostado en su pecho… y la tortuosa golpiza de su aliento en sus labios… no pudo negar más aquello tan inevitable… DEBÍA besarla ahora mismo…

Entrecerró lentamente sus ojos… percatándose de cómo ella le imitaba en la acción… y la distancia disminuía poco a poco… mientras aumentaba la cercanía de sus cuerpos y la intimidad de su abrazo… Podría jurar que esta vez si apreciaba claramente la suavidad de los labios de la chica… podría jurar que ya los rozaba… que esta vez si era verdad… pero entonces… un ruido traspasó el silencio…

Parecía un chapoteo… un chapoteo en el agua… como si algo acabara de salir de él, como tomando una gran bocanada de aire y se acabara de sumergir nuevamente… y de hecho, lo que en realidad había pasado… era que necesariamente… los dos animales que descansaban nadando en la piscina, también tenían la necesidad biológica de respirar… que irremediablemente se presentó en ese instante…

Se detuvieron unos segundos… cerca… extremadamente cerca… demasiado… ¿De nuevo se había ido el ambiente? ¿De nuevo les habían arruinado el momento? ¿De nuevo iba a tener que soportar otro infernal día sin poder apreciar sus labios y con el recuerdo de su esencia de jazmines en su cuerpo? Pero no… esta vez no…

Inconscientemente sonrieron… sabiendo que era lo que había pasado… y sin ganas de moverse y deshacer lo empezado… Sus ojos terminaron de cerrarse… y sus labios… al fin se encontraron… con un dulce sabor a miel y jazmines de parte de ella… y una suavidad y exquisitez de parte de él… que hicieron al primer beso de esos dos jóvenes… uno verdaderamente inolvidable y único… con la luna llena en el cielo, iluminándolos… y con dos traviesos delfines que admiraban el espectáculo bajo el agua… sonriendo al fin complacidos por aquel par de tonto que al fin se daba cuenta de lo obvio… SE AMABAN…

_bailar pegados es bailar…  
igual que baila el mar…_

_con los delfines…_

**N.A:** y por fin… después de su larga tardanza, el capítulo 4 de "Delfines de amor"

Joder!! Estoy muerta…

Señores… acabo de batir mi récord en cuanto a capítulo extenso… 30 PAGINAS DE WORD!! Dios, no sé que fue peor… el capítulo 13 de "Los hilos del destino se pueden cortar" por lo de la pelea, el capítulo 19 de "Sonríe a cámara, mi musa" por lo del doble lemon, el capítulo anterior de este fic, por lo del espectáculo… o este, que entre todo lo que me ha pasado a mí… todo lo que debía poner aquí… el baile… y todas las veces que les puse a chafar el beso… cuando llegó la hora del verdadero… ya no sabía ni como iba a ponerlo… -.-U

En fin… ni con mi alma puedo después de esto… lo siento mucho, pero van a tener que esperar un poquito para el siguiente capítulo, porque ahora toca escribir de otro fic, que sino, mi mente no se recupera… ah! Y eso es otra… ya ni sabía como iba a poner las sensaciones para que no sonaran repetitivas… y aún así… ni la parte del baile me convence… ni la del final del todo… la que si que me salió bien fue la primera, porque la escribí antes de todo…

Sino les importa… hoy no repasaré el capítulo… porque es que… hay que tener mala ostia para dejarlos sin besar tantas veces… pero en fin… este capítulo era así… y al final, ya todo el mundo se pensaba seguro, que no se besarían… pero no… alguna vez lo tendrían que hacer…

Solo les diré… que la canción escogida es _**"Bailar pegados"**_ de _**"Sergio Dalmas"**_. En un principio… la canción tenía que hablar solo de bailar… y había pensado en _**"Corazón"**_ de _**"Kalimba"**_ pero luego me acordé de la de Sergio Dalmas y me dije… le va que ni pintado por eso de…

_bailar pegados es bailar…  
igual que baila el mar…_

_con los delfines…_

Pues ala, ya tenéis capitulito… diré mejor, capitulazo… y alegar que entre el tiempo y lo que no es tiempo… me llevé más de un mes para escribir esto… Me doy de vacaciones hasta nuevo aviso (es broma, pero eso si, tendrán que esperar como dije antes)

Los review:

**KenshinyKaoru** (si una actuación para "la saca", como se dice aquí… me alegra que te gustase… jeje, ya viste que eran crías para esos dos y bueno… más protagonismo para ellos, aunque esta vez… el capi enterito para los entrenadores… y bueno… si se dieron cuenta… ahora a ver como se expresan… porque de momento, SI les puse al fin un beso… uno después de chafarles unos cuantos jajaja!! Y por lo de los doujinshi… no me importa si son hentai… si yo es por tenerlos, ya que tengo la serie y quisiera tener, dentro de lo que pueda, todo lo que tenga que ver con Kenshin jeje)

**Reiko Navi-san** (pos si el show estuvo largo… la cena se pasó jajaja!! Pos si te gustan las escenas entre estos dos… aquí tienes para hartarte de ellas… y bueno, lo de Aoshi y Misao… según mis cálculos… creo que tendrás una pequeña escenita o mención… pero no te diré cuando (que mala soy xd) y sobre lo del niño interior, te doy la razón… sinceramente, si por mi fuera… no crecería jamás (parezco Peter Pan xd) Nos vemos)

Bueno, me despido hoy rápido, que voy a estudiar…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 5 de "Delfines de amor"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma

Psdt: no se porque la canción salió así... será fanfiction que está raro


End file.
